El mas bello momento
by Lady Fiorella
Summary: Un amor duradero, una promesa, ilusiones, una boda... y el fruto de su amor... Sakura X Shaoran... Lemon Cap1,3,10...
1. Chapter 1

**Card Captor Sakura **

**"EL MÁS BELLO MOMENTO"**

**.Capitulo uno.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En la afueras de la ciudad, dentro de un auto se encuentra una pareja de enamorados.

-. Al fin llegamos.

-. ¿Y ya me puedo quitar esta venda?

-. No pequeña aun no, primero hay que salir del auto.

-. Necesitare un poco de ayuda. – le responde con una sonrisa y cara de ángel. –

-. Lo se mi niña y a eso voy. –el chico sale del auto, lo rodea por el frente y abre la puerta de su acompañante tomándola de la mano y le ayuda a salir. –

-. Camina despacio, por aquí. – la guía el tomándola de la cintura y del brazo. – Bien ahora si. – Le dice para después quitarle la venda que tenia en los ojos. —

Al abrir los ojos la chica se encuentra con un hermoso paisaje formado por pinos, un lago y flores a la orilla de este, junto había una muy linda y pintoresca cabaña, todo esto acompañado por un bello cielo estrellado y una hermosa luna que alumbraba todo el escenario.

-. Sh… Shaoran esto… es bellísimo.

-. Pensé que te gustaría; ¡Feliz Aniversario Amor!

Ella se da la vuelta para quedar frente a su amado lo mira fijamente a los ojos, sonríe y le regala un caluroso beso.

-. Gracias amor, no me esperaba esto.

-. Sakura te amo y te amare por siempre.

-. Y yo a ti Shaoran.

Después de fundirse en un muy tierno y apasionado beso estos chicos se abrazan para quedar así por un buen rato.

Sakura y Shaoran al fin cumplían un año de noviazgo después de tener que vencer a la timidez pero sobre todo a la distancia, pues cada uno de ellos había tenido que cumplir con ciertas obligaciones, las cuales los mantuvieron separados por seis largos años, sin embargo siempre permanecieron juntos por el amor que se tenían, y después de que Li regresara de Hong Kong tuvo que pasar año mas para que al fin estuvieran juntos formalmente.

-. Shaoran.

-. Si dime.

-. Necesito mi bolso y esta en el auto.

-. ¿Y no puede esperar? – le dijo en tono de niño pequeño.

-. No amor. – después de eso caminan abrazados hacia el auto. Sakura extrajo su bolso y de el saco una cajita de terciopelo negro.

-. ¿Eso que es?

-. Mira. – le dice mientras abre la cajita, En su interior había dos cadenas de oro blanco y un dije en forma de corazón.

Sakura tomo el dije y lo partió a la mitad.

-. Esta parte es tuya. – shaoran la tomó y nota un gradado en el. Eran las iniciales de su novia, de su pequeña niña y en la parte trasera tenia grabada la fecha en que comenzó su noviazgo, el de Sakura era igual pero claro con las iniciales de Shaoran.

-. Es muy lindo. – le dice mientras se lo cuelga al cuello.

-. Es solo un pequeño símbolo de nuestro amor. Responde Sakura mientras Li le ayuda a ponérselo.

-. Y ahora todo el mundo se podrá dar cuenta del amor que nos tenemos.

-. Claro mi vida. ¡Feliz Aniversario! – Le dice Sakura después de darle un pequeño pero tierno beso.--

-. Ven mi flor de cerezo.

-. ¿A dónde?

-. A la cabaña nos espera una deliciosa cena.

-. Que bien, vamos.

Después de haber cenado y brindado por ese inolvidable momento salieron de la cabaña para seguir admirando la majestuosidad del paisaje.

-. Hayy – Suspiró – Shaoran, prométeme que esto nunca va a terminar.

-. Claro que si mi amor, te prometo que nada ni nadie nos podrá separar jamás. Te amo y no soportaría perderte.

-. Ni yo a ti amor, sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido, te amo.

-. Ven volvamos adentro que esta refrescando.

-. Si.

Una vez adentro Shaoran de dirigió a la chimenea para encender el fuego, Sakura permanecía lo mas cerca que podía de el. Frente a la chimenea había unos sillones color beige, debajo de ellos un enorme tapete color vino y una mesa de centro de madera labrada.

Una vez que avivó el fuego Shaoran alejo la mesa, acercándola al sillón, enseguida fue por unas copas y la botella de vino.

-. ¿Mas vino Shaoran?

-. Es necesario para un brindis más. —le dijo mientras servia las copas y se sentaba junto a Sakura.

-. ¿Y cual es el motivo de este nuevo brindis? –Le pregunta tomado la copa de vino. –

-. Pues Sakura… yo… tengo algo para ti.

-. ¿Qué es? – pregunta con ojos de cachorrito.

Shaoran mete su mano a la bolsa de su pantalón y saca una cajita de terciopelo rosada.

-. Sakura, tu… ¿Me concederías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa? – le pregunta al momento de abrir la caja y mostrándole a Sakura un precioso anillo de oro blanco con un hermoso y muy fino diamante.

-. Sha… Shaoran. – por sus mejillas resbalan un par de traviesas lagrimas arrebatas por la emoción. – por… por supuesto que quiero ser tu esposa.

La felicidad que sintió fue tanta que Shaoran solo atino a abrazar a Sakura.

-. Gracias Sakura, no sabes lo feliz que me haces, te prometo hacerte inmensamente feliz.

-. Ya lo estas haciendo.

Shaoran se separo de ella para colocar el anillo en su dedo. Tomo las copas de vino y le dio a Sakura la suya.

-. Por nuestro futuro juntos.

-. Y por nuestro inmenso amor.

-. ¡Salud! – Dijeron al chocar las copas. —

Después de brindar dejaron las copas en la mesa, Shaoran acarició el suave rostro de su ahora prometida, tomando al final su mentón y dándole un tierno y amoroso beso.

-. Te amo Sakura.

-. Y yo a ti Shaoran te amo.

En seguida volvieron a fundirse en un largo y apasionado beso embriagándose el uno al otro con el néctar de sus labios dado en cada beso, mientras los brazos de uno rodeaban por completo al otro.

Dejándose llevar por el momento una del las manos de Shaoran comenzó a bajar hacia la cintura de Sakura y poco a poco fue introduciendo sus dedos bajo su blusa descubriendo su espalda al subir su mano.

-. ¡Shaoran! – Le dice separándose un poco. —

-. Lo siento no quise asustarte. – Responde bajando la blusa de su prometida. —

-. No, no me asustaste; es solo que me… me sorprendiste.

-. Si lo se, mira te amo y es por eso que siempre te eh respetado, pero tengo que decirte… que te deseo con toda mi alma, desde hace mucho eh deseado el momento en que nos podamos entregar completamente en cuerpo y alma. Pero se que tal vez tu aun no estés lista para ese momento o quizás quieras guardarlo para cuando llegue el momento adecuado, de verdad amor no quise incomodarte.

-. No lo has hecho, por ese respeto que me has tenido es que ahora me sorprendiste y mucho, pero debo confesar que yo también te deseo, se que tu eres el indicado, por que tu eres el amor de mi vida.

-. Sakura…

-. Shh… -- pone su dedo índice en los labios de Shaoran. -- No digas nada, te amo.

Acerca su rostro hacia el para unir suavemente sus labios a los de su amado.

-. ¿Estas segura? -- pregunta entre besos.--

-. Claro que si. -- continuó besando a Shaoran.--

Shaoran se separa un poco de Sakura toma su rostro entre sus manos para observarla, para mirar a su niña a quien estaba a punto de convertir en mujer.

-. Te amo tanto mi pequeña flor de cerezo.

-. Yo también te amo. -- Se dicen mirándose fijamente a los ojos. --

Shaoran le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para después pasar a su mejilla, luego a su oreja dando un pequeño mordisco a su lóbulo, bajando poco a poco por su cuello.

Sakura se sentía muy sonrojada, pero solo se limito a disfrutar del momento al igual que Shaoran, sin embargo los dos estaban nerviosos pero no hicieron caso a eso solo sabían que se amaban y que a partir de ahora estarían siempre juntos.

Poco a poco Shaoran fue despojando a Sakura de su blusa, en seguida ella comenzó a desabotonar su camisa; iban uno a uno despojándose de sus prendas hasta quedar semidesnudos, solo dos prendas cubrían el cuerpo de Sakura y una el de Shaoran.

Muy despacio Shaoran comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de Sakura, desde el cabello hasta la punta de los pies al tiempo que ella también lo hacia. Lentamente Sakura fue empujando el cuerpo de Shaoran para recostarlo sobre el tapete, se posó sobre el y lento muy lento besaba el varonil cuerpo de su amado, bajó por su cuello para llegar a su pecho y siguió hacia su ombligo, bajo un poco más hasta llegar al limite que la llevaría a la parte mas intima de el, comenzó a subir hasta alcanzar nuevamente sus labios, no hubo un centímetro de su tórax que ella no hubiera besado. Mientras una mano de Shaoran permanecía en la parte alta de la espalda de Sakura la otra bajaba lentamente por su cuerpo hasta donde su brazo alcanzó, después subió su mano para quitar a Sakura una de las prendas que le quedaban, luego de hacerlo la giro suavemente para quedar sobre ella. Ahora era el quien disfrutaba del sabor de su cuerpo y sin ninguna prisa seguía recorriendo la suave piel de Sakura, hasta llegar a sus senos los cuales trataba y besaba con un inmenso cuidado, al tiempo que con su lengua daba pequeños toques a sus pezones lo que hacia a Sakura agitarse aun mas y sentir que su corazón salía literalmente de su pecho; continuó bajando por su cuerpo y se detuvo justo antes de llegar al punto virgen de Sakura, el tampoco se atrevió a llegar a más, no aún. Los dos disfrutaban cada minuto, cada segundo que para ellos era eterno, siguieron así hasta llegar al clímax del acto, despojándose el uno al otro de la última prenda que los cubría.

Shaoran se detuvo para admirar la bella desnudez de Sakura quien lo miraba de la misma manera.

Detenidamente fue acercándose hacia ella para comenzar lo que seria la culminación de su entrega; Sakura sentía la poca distancia entre los dos y el fue entrando poco a poco al cuerpo de su amada, quien rodeo la cintura de el con sus piernas permitiendo que fuese más fácil para Shaoran penetrar su cuerpo.

-. Mmmg… -- Gimió levemente al sentir dolor después que Li la penetrara por completo. --

-. Lo siento -- le dice casi jadeando. --

-. Esta bien, se que pasará. -- responde ella aforrándose más a el. --

Li empezó a subir y bajar suavemente por el interior de Sakura, su lentitud aumentaba la excitación de los dos y la necesidad de Sakura por el, lo que lo llevo a aumentar sus movimientos.

-. Ahhh! -- los dos gemían de placer.

-. Te amo.

-. Y yo a ti. -- se decían entrecortadamente--

-. Ahhh!

Aún y cuando esta era su primera vez, Shaoran había aprendido muy bien la teoría, pues después de cierto tiempo comenzó a bajar el ritmo de sus movimientos, para después aumentarlo y así sucesivamente. Mientras que Shaoran seguía entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de su amada, seguían demostrando su placer con sus gemidos.

Hasta que llego el tiempo de finalizar la entrega y en una última embestida dejaron soltar un grito de total placer que cortó su respiración, el cual se pudo escuchar unos metros alrededor de la cabaña. Sakura sentía como la esencia de su amante recorría su interior, devolviendo a los dos su agitada respiración.

Li salio de su cuerpo y beso la frente de su prometida para luego bajar por sus labios y besarla muy tiernamente.

-. Te amo Sakura.

-. Yo te amo más.

-. No, yo te amo más.

-. Que yo.

El sonrió

-. Bueno igual.

Sakura solo sonrió, para después acurrucarse en el pecho de Shaoran, permanecieron así por unos minutos hasta que:

-. Sakura…

-. ¿Si?

-. Quiero que nuestra boda sea lo más pronto posible.

-. ¡Shaoran!... Yo… ¿Qué no sabes el tiempo que lleva organizar una boda?

-. ¿Eh?... ¿Una semana?

-. ¡Shaoran! ¬¬

-. Bueno, bueno entonces dos.

-. Oye mínimo necesitaría dos meses.

-. ¿Tres semanas?

-. Mes y medio.

-. Ni tú ni yo que sea un mes. -- le dice con cara de súplica. --

Sakura soltó un largo suspiro.

-. Esta bien, pero te advierto que tendrás que ayudarme en todo.

-. Claro que si. Juntos elegiremos todo y será la boda más bella que jamás hayamos soñado.

-. Gracias. -- abrazándolo fuertemente.

-. Gracias a ti, por hacerme tan feliz. -- sonríe y le da un beso a su niña… no, desde ahora… **ella era su mujer**. --

Continuará…

**N/A: **

**Hola a todos**

**Bien pues aquí les traigo mi segunda historia, espero que les agrade y me manden muchos reviews (please) se los agradeceré mucho.**

**Y denme chance con el lemon, como les digo es mi segunda historia pero la primer de este género.**

**De antemano gracias a todas las personas que se toman una parte de su tiempo para leer esto.**

**Please déjenme un review para saber que les pareció.**

**DEJEN SU E-MAIL, PARA RESPONDER SUS REVIEWS… SI NO LO QUIEREN DEJAR PUES PUBLICARE LA RESPUESTA EN MI WEB, PARA VERLA PUEDES ENTRAR A MI PROFILE, LAS RESPUESTAS SERAN ENVIADAS JUNTO CON LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION…**

**Atte.**

**Lady Fiorella.**


	2. Chapter 2

**KONICHIWA: Primero que nada una disculpa por la tardanza pero, estaba enferma y tenia mucho trabajo además que en este nos cambiamos de dirección y esto la verdad me tuvo muy ocupada, y bueno por si fuera poco pues se atravesó mi cumple, ya estoy mas vieja, buaaa, jejeje. Y ahora a contestar reviews.**

**Itzia-Hime:** Gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que te haya gustado.

**Lady Grayson:** Mil Gracias por tus comentarios, me halagan demasiado cuando vienen de Mi Sensei u.u y que bueno que te gusto. Yo también espero poder escribir algunas historias más. Y respecto a que no me dejes leer tus fics de Saint Seiya, bueno pues no necesito recordar Simplemente Amor solo con leer el Summary y saber de que genero son tengo u.u.

**Relena Li:** Gracias por tus comentarios, sobre los problemas, bueno pues no te puedo prometer nada, y te puedo adelantar que si tendrán uno que otro.

**Lady Neomí:** Gracias por tu mensaje y bueno pues la verdad cuando lo comencé a escribir si era un oneshot, pero bueno al terminarlo se me vino la idea de seguirlo así que espera los siguientes capis que según lo que planeo serán dos más.

**Dark Zeldalink:** Gracias por tu mensaje y que bueno que te gusto.

**Lunita Kinomoto:** Pues lo creas o no si es mi primer lemon, y de hecho es mi segunda historia aunque la primera solo es miel sobre hojuelas pues es de Chobits y si conoces la historia sabrás por que. Que bueno que te gusto, y a decir verdad si era un oneshot en un principio, pero bueno después se me vinieron más ideas a la cabeza así que decidí seguirlo.

**Viridiana:** Gracias por tus comentarios y bueno pues aquí tienes la reacción de Touya.

**Chii:** Que bueno que te gusto el capi, y bueno ¿consecuencias de sus actos? Espera y ya veras.

**Belzer:** Gracias por tus comentarios para mi y sobre mi historia, y mil gracias por decir que la escena fue exquisita, a decir verdad si me costo algo de trabajo para que quedara así, pero también esta el hecho de que soy una cursi sin remedio y por eso logre ponerle tanta ternura n.n nos seguimos viendo.

**Ninfa de la noche:** Gracias por tus comentarios y me alegra que te haya gustado.

**Bueno pues no los entretengo más así que aquí vamos con la historia. **

**Card Captor Sakura **

**"El más bello momento" **

**Capitulo Dos**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

A la mañana siguiente en la habitación de Sakura:

-. Sakura, Sakurita, despierta.

Sakura aun dormida entre abre sus ojos.

-. ¿Eh?, ¿Qué pasa?... Ah, bueno días Kero, ¿Qué hora es?

-. Pues ya casi son tardes, son las 11:30 a.m.

-. ¿Quee?... bueno pero aun son días, ¿no? -- le dice sonriente.

-. Sakura, ¿Qué te pasa?

-. ¿A mi, nada ¿por que?

-. Pues te veo muy rarita, y por cierto ¿por que llegaste tan tarde anoche?

-. Pues por que Shaoran y yo teníamos mucho que festejar.

-. ¬¬ Se supone que solo era una cosa. – Le dice seriamente. --

-. Tu lo has dicho se supone, pero… ¡mira! -- extiende su mano mostrando a Kero su anillo.--

-. Eso… eso es… ¡UN ANILLO DE COMPROMISO!

-. Shhh, no grites, y claro que es un anillo de compromiso.

-. El... el mocoso y tu se… ¿Se van a casar?

-. Si pero cállate que te pueden oír. -- Ella solo observaba divertida la reacción de Kero. --

-. Bueno, ¿y no me vas a decir nada?

-. Y…y que... ¿que quieres que te diga?

-. Felicidades, o les deseo lo mejor…

-. Si, si como sea. -- responde un atontado Kero.

-.Ja, ja, ja -- reía Sakura al ver el estado de shock del pobre Kerberus. -- Bueno me voy a bañar.

Después de que la CC saliera de su ducha:

-RING, RING -- Se escuchó el tono de su celular; Sakura pudo darse cuenta de quien le llamaba gracias a su identificador.

-. Hola Tomoyo

-. Hola Sakura, te llamo para preguntarte como te fue anoche, o mejor dicho ¿como les fue? -- diciendo esto en un tono pícaro--

Sakura solo soltó un largo suspiro.

-. Hayy Tomoyo si yo te contara.

-. ¿Y no lo vas a hacer? -- pregunta en un tono suplicante.

-. Hay pero claro que si. -- le responde gritando y dejando casi sorda a su amiga. -- pero no te lo puedo decir por teléfono, ¿te parece si nos vemos en dos horas?

-. Claro, mira ahora no estoy en casa, así que yo voy a la tuya y luego nos vamos por ahí para que me cuentes todo.

-. Ok Tomoyo entonces nos vemos en dos horas.

-. Si, bye.

-. Bye. --Ella cuelga e inmediatamente vuelve a sonar su celular, responde sin ver el identificador.

-. ¿Si Tomoyo?

-. Mmm… ¿Así que ya hablaste con ella?

-. ¡Ah! Hola amor, perdón es solo que acababa de colgar con ella y pensé que había olvidado algo.

-. Esta bien, no hay problema, pero dime ¿ya se lo dijiste?

-. No, quedamos de vernos en un rato, sabes que no se lo podía decir por teléfono.

-. Si lo se, bueno y tu familia ¿ya lo sabe?

-. No, hasta ahora el único que lo sabe es Kero.

Al escuchar eso Shaoran soltó una carcajada al imaginarse la reacción del guardián.

-. ¿Y que te dijo?

-. La verdad nada, creo que estaba en estado de shock, con decirte que esta frente a los video juegos y... ¡No esta jugando!

-. Ja, ja, ja, ja. -- reían los dos al unísono.

-. Pobre peluche, pero que se vaya acostumbrando, bueno cariño te llamo por que te extraño y quería estar seguro de que lo que paso anoche no fue un sueño.

-. Si lo fue, fue el más hermoso sueño vuelto realidad.

-. Sakura… te amo.

-. Y yo a ti también.

Después de decir eso se hizo un apacible silencio, no había necesidad de palabras, el solo hecho de escuchar sus respiraciones lo decía todo.

-. ¿Amor?

-. Si Shaoran,

-. Bueno es que quería pedirte que arregles todo con tu familia para ir mañana por la noche a tu casa y pedirles formalmente tu mano.

-. ¿Tan pronto Shaoran?

-. ¿Ya olvidaste que nuestra boda es en un mes?

-. O.O Tienes razón debemos poner manos a la obra.

-. Por eso mismo te lo digo. Yo ya le di la noticia a mi madre, y llega mañana en la tarde para ir con tu padre y tu hermano.

-. Entonces creo que deberíamos colgar, de lo contrario no se los puedo decir y se me haría tarde para ver a Tomoyo.

Shaoran soltó un suspiro de decepción al escuchar eso, pero sabía que su prometida tenía la razón.

-. Está bien. -- dijo un apesarado Shaoran. --Te amo.

-. Y yo a ti.

-. Te llamo más tarde para saber como te fue.

-. Ok Shao, besos. --

Luego de despedirse Sakura se dirigió hacia su guardarropa, escogió unos jeans azules, y una blusa blanca con la leyenda "kiss me" en color negro, unas sandalias negras, se arreglo el cabello que le llegaba a los hombros y se maquillo en una forma muy natural. Una vez lista se dispuso a salir de su habitación y al estar al pie de las escaleras:

-. Bien pues al mal paso darle prisa. Papá, Touya, Familia, ¿donde están?, les llamaba mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-. Hasta que al fin te levantas monstruo. – le dice su hermano desde el pie de las escaleras.

-. Ya te eh dicho muchas veces que no soy ningún monstruo. -- le dijo calmadamente. -- ¿Donde están papa y los demás?

-. Pues él y Nakuru fueron al supermercado, Yukito esta en la sala y…

-. Yo aquí toy, Papi. -- dice un pequeño de tres años y medio desde la parte alta de las escaleras.

-. Ven aquí y dame un beso pequeño Kinomoto. -- le ordena de una manera divertida. El pequeño comienza a bajar y Sakura se encamina hacia el, para después tomarlo en sus brazos.

-. Hoda tía Sakura. SMACH. -- Saluda respondiendo a la orden de la CC.

-. Murai ve con tu tío Yukito, que tengo que hablar con tu tía Sakura. -- le dice seriamente.

El pequeño Murai pone cara de confusión y después de ser dejado en el suelo por Sakura atiende de inmediato la orden de su padre.

-. ¿Y bien que pasa? -- le pregunta después de incorporarse.

-. Eso es lo que quiero saber, ¿Qué pasa contigo Sakura?, estás muy rara, te dije monstruo y respondes como si nada.

-. Hay pero que seriedad Touya. -- le dice al momento de introducir sus manos en las bolsas traseras de su pantalón, para evitar que su hermano se percatara que tenia puesto el anillo. -- No me pasa nada, solo estoy feliz.

-. Y supongo que el culpable es ese mocoso, ¿no?

-. Pues supones bien, y no le digas mocoso, se llama Shaoran, ¿que ya se te olvido?

Touya solo hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-. ¿Sabes que? mejor vamos con Yukito. -- Se da la vuelta para dirigirse a la sala.

Touya y Nakuru tenían 4 años y medio de casados, después de haberlo hecho vivieron dos meses con su padre y Sakura, que fue el tiempo que tardaron en terminar de arreglar su casa que era prácticamente una mansión, así que por el tamaño de esta le pidieron a Sakura, Fujitaka, Kero y Yukito que se mudaran con ellos, al mes de haberse mudado Nakuru dio la noticia de que abría un miembro más en la familia, cuando Murai nació le pidieron a Sakura y Yukito que fueran sus padrinos a lo cual accedieron muy felices.

Una vez en la sala:

-. Buenos días Yukito… Creo que mejor debería decir buenas tardes. -- dice después de haber mirado el reloj que estaba en la pared sobre el sillón donde Yukito se encontraba.

-. Creo que si. -- le dice delineando su inigualable sonrisa y devolviendo la pelota a Murai quien unos momento antes se la había lanzado. -- ¿Dormiste bien?, lo digo porque me di cuenta que anoche llegaste algo tarde.

-. Si lo hice, pero bueno ¿Qué acaso todos están vigilándome?

-. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-. Pues porque primero fue Kero, después mi hermano y ahora tu, los tres me han preguntado lo mismo.

-. Pues yo no te estoy vigilando-. – Contesta Touya -- y del Peluche ni digas nada porque duerme en tu cuarto.

-. Por cierto que esta haciendo.

-. Eh… pues la verdad no se, creo que mejor voy a ver. – Excusa Sakura para salir de ahí y que así no notaran su anillo. – me avisan cuando lleguen Papá y Nakuru. – les pide dirigiéndose a su recamara.

-. Claro Sakura. – Responde el joven Tsukishiro

Al entrar a su recamara comienza a buscar las prendas que luciría al día siguiente.

-. (Suspiro) "No puedo creer que en un mes seré la Sra. Li, ya quiero que llegue ese momento, imagino una gran iglesia y… no mejor no imagino nada o me quedare soñando en eso todo el día".

-. Aaaaaahhhhhhhh

De pronto se escuchó un grito que saco a Sakura de su mundo de fantasías.

-. ¿Eh? Ah, Kero eres tú, ¿Pero porque gritas así?

-. ¿Acaso dijiste que te vas a casar con el mocoso?

-. Si te lo dije, pero eso fue hace como una hora.

-. Es que… pero… ¿pero porque?

-. Será acaso porque nos amamos. – le dijo de una forma un poco sarcástica. –

-. Pero nooooo, no te cases, no con el mocoso.

-. Kero ¿Que te pasa, porque reaccionas así?

-. Sakurita no te cases, con el mocoso no.

-. Mira Kerberus no se que te pasa pero lo quieras o no Shaoran y yo nos casaremos y será en un mes como ya lo hemos planeado. – le dijo ya de una manera algo molesta. –

Para Kero decirle que se casaría en un mes fue la gota que derramo el vaso y el pobre guardián cayo desmayado de la impresión.

-. No se que es lo que te pasa Kero pero ni tu ni nadie impedirá que sea feliz junto al hombre que amo. – dijo ya mas calmada.

Sakura se recostó en su cama y comenzó a recordar una sonrisa, la de su amado Shaoran, recordaba la sonrisa que le había dado después de que ella le diera el si, y por supuesto que también recordaba todos los momentos que siguieron después de ese instante; en cierto momento tomo un pequeño oso de peluche color gris que descansaba sobre la cama de la CC.

-. Te amo Shaoran. – Dejo escapar esa frase de sus labios, seguida por un largo suspiro. Un minuto después alguien llamo a su puerta.

-. Adelante.

-. Hola sakura vengo a avisarte que tu padre y Nakuru ya llegaron, les dije que querías verlos y están esperándote en la sala.

-. Esta bien, gracias Yukito, bajare en seguida, también llama a mi hermano por favor y quédate con ellos necesito que todos estén presentes.

-. Sakura ¿pasa algo?

-. Nada malo te lo aseguro. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-. Está bien, oye ¿y que le pasa a Kerberus? – pregunto el segundo guardián después de verlo tirado en el piso.

-. Ah es que…no se.

Yukito solo respondió con un rostro de confusión y salio de la habitación de Sakura.

-. Bueno (suspiró) pues ahora si a la verdadera acción. – Sakura pensó eso más por la reacción que supuso tendría su hermano que por la de todos los demás.

-. Hola hija.

-. Hola papá. Hola Nakuru.

-. Hola Sakura.

-. Dime hija, ¿de que nos quieres hablar?

-. Pues papá, veras… yo.

-. ¿Qué es lo que sucede monstruo?

-. Que no me digas así, y bien pues verán lo que tengo que decir es que… ¿saben que? mejor todos tomen asiento. – Dijo esto ya que Touya y Yukito estaban de pie. —

-. Bueno Saku dinos ya que es lo que pasa. – pide su cuñada quien estaba cargando al pequeño Murai.

-. Pues como saben Shaoran y yo anoche festejamos nuestro primer aniversario de novios, y bueno ya que casi todo el mundo me preguntó porque llegue tan tarde les diré la razón, pues resulta que…

-. ¡Dilo ya!

-. Pues si no me interrumpes podré terminar de hablar.

-. Touya, por favor deja que tu hermana termine de hablar, y no la interrumpas.

Touya se callo inmediatamente ante la orden de su padre.

-. Gracias papá, pues como les iba diciendo Shaoran y yo tuvimos una cosa más que festejar,

-. Hayy ¿que cosa? – pregunto abruptamente Nakuru.

-. Pues que… Él y yo… ¡Nos vamos a casar!

Después de eso se hizo un pequeño silencio el cual fue roto por Fujitaka.

-. Sakura, eres mi hija y te amo con toda mi alma y se que Shaoran es un buen hombre así que cuentan con mi total aprobación y mi bendición para que lleven a cabo sus planes.

A Sakura casi se le salen las lágrimas por las palabras de su padre.

-. Gracias papá. – Inmediatamente se lanza a los brazos de su padre.

-. Felicidades hija, se que junto a el serás muy feliz.

Inmediatamente todos se acercaron a Sakura para felicitarla, todos excepto uno, su hermano Touya.

-. Felicidades Sakura. Se que el joven Li sabrá hacerte feliz.

-. Gracias Yukito.

-. Suerte Sakura, se que serán muy felices.

-. Mami, ¿hoy es el cumpleaños de mi tía Sakuda?

Todos se echaron a reír.

-. No mi amor, tu tía Sakura no cumple años, ella se va a casar y también se felicita a la gente por eso.

-. Ah, felicidades tía Sakuda.

-. Gracias pequeño. – le dice después de cargarlo. – ¿Sabes una cosa?

-. No, ¿que?

-. Esto también te beneficia a ti.

-. ¿A mi? – le dice con un rostro de incredulidad. –

-. Así es porque dentro de algún tiempo tu tío Shaoran y yo vamos a tener bebes y serán tus primitos, así que tendrás alguien más con quien jugar.

-. Sii, bravo, ¿y cuando los van a tener?

Nuevamente el comentario del pequeño los hizo reír.

-. Bueno en realidad no se, pero primero debe ser la boda.

-. A todo esto, ¿ya fijaron una fecha?

-. Si papá, nos vamos a casar en un mes.

Tal como con Kero eso derramo la gota del vaso de Touya quien hasta el momento había estado en silencio tratando de calmar su furia por todo lo que escuchaba.

-. ¡No Sakura! – dijo casi gritando –

-. ¿No que Touya? – contestando de igual forma.

-. No estoy de acuerdo en que te cases con ese… mocoso.

En esos momentos todos lo miraron con total desaprobación por lo que estaba diciendo.

-. Touya, es tu hermana deberías estar feliz por ella. – Le dijo su esposa en tono de reproche.

-. No te metas Nakuru.

Ella solo pudo reflejar desconcierto por lo que el padre de su hijo le estaba diciendo. Yukito inmediatamente tomo al pequeño Murai entre sus brazos y se lo llevo al jardín para evitar que escuchara la discusión.

-. Me meto porque también son mi familia, lo son desde el momento en que me pediste que fuera tu esposa.

-. Nakuru cálmate. – Le pidió Fujitaka – mira Touya tu esposa tiene toda la razón por lo que acaba de decir y te pido que enfrente de mi no la vuelvas a tratar así, pero te ORDENO que no lo hagas enfrente de tu hijo. Y respecto a Sakura es tu hermana y deberías apoyarla en lo que será uno de los momentos mas felices de su vida, tal como ella lo hizo cuando tu te encontrabas en la misma situación.

-. No importa lo que digas papá, no estoy de acuerdo y nunca lo estaré, dudo mucho que el pudiera hacerla feliz.

-. ¿Entonces dime que es lo que ah estado haciendo en todo este año?

Touya se quedo en silencio ante la pregunta de su hermana.

-. Mira Touya, me duele no contar con tu apoyo pero una cosa si te digo con o sin el, Shaoran y yo nos vamos a casar y nada ni NADIE lo va a impedir y que te quede claro porque no te lo voy a volver a repetir.

Después de esto Sakura salio corriendo hacia su habitación llorando como una magdalena.

-. Mira lo que has hecho, ella es feliz con el joven Li, pero no lo será por completo si tu te opones a su matrimonio.

-. Pero papá, yo si quiero que sea feliz.

-. Entonces, ¿porque te comportas en esa forma tan estúpida?

-. Es solo que…

-. Nada Touya si de verdad quisieras verla feliz la apoyarías en este momento de su vida, piensa muy bien lo que haces hijo o podrías perder el cariño de tu hermana.

Después de haberle dicho esas palabras a su hijo Fujitaka fue en dirección a la habitación de Sakura.

-. Te desconozco Touya Kinomoto.

-. Nakuru, por favor.

Su esposa no respondió, solo dio media vuelta para ir al jardín, junto a su pequeño hijo.

-. Sakurita por favor cálmate. – le decía un angustiado Kero.

-. ¿Por qué kero, porque no entiende que nos amamos? – pregunta entre sollozos. --

-. ¿No entiende, quien?

-. Mi hermano, reacciono peor de lo que lo hiciste tú.

-. Así que es por eso, mira Sakurita si es por eso, entiendo que el mocoso y tu se amen, y no importa que se casen, yo los apoyo pero solo te pido que no me dejes y me lleves contigo. Y es más si quieres ni siquiera pruebo el pastel, pero por favor deja de llorar. --Le pidió el guardián en un intento desesperado por que su ama dejara de llorar, aun sacrificándose en no probar el pastel de la boda.

El hecho de que Kero dijera eso, hizo que Sakura se tranquilizara un poco.

-. Gracias Kero. – le dice con los ojos llorosos.

--Toc-toc. – se escucho en la puerta.

-. Adelante.

Al abrirse la puerta ve a su padre parado en ella.

-. Pasa papá.

-. Pequeña no estés triste, eso me rompe el alma. – Le dice mientras se sienta al lado de Sakura.--

-. No puedo evitarlo, el es mi único hermano y me duele que no me quiera apoyar.

-. Lo se hija, y hasta yo lo desconozco se que muchas veces se comporta así pero lo de hoy, bueno simplemente rebaso sus propios limites. Quiero que estés tranquila Sakura te vas a casar y quiero que seas muy feliz, tu hermano tarde o temprano se dará cuenta que el joven Li es lo mejor para ti. – le decía mientras la abrazaba. --

-. Pues espero que así sea.

-. Ya, calma pequeña; tienes que estar tranquila y serena para que puedas realizar todos los preparativos, que por lo que dijiste solo tienes un mes.

-. Tienes razón papá – le dice limpiando las lagrimas de sus ojos. – solo espero que Touya reaccione a tiempo para poder compartir mi felicidad con el.

-. Ya veras que así será.

-. Por cierto papá Shaoran me pidió que arreglara todo contigo para venir mañana por la noche a pedir formalmente mi mano, también vendrá la señora Ieran, la madre de Shaoran.

-. Esta bien hija, tu no te preocupes le pediré ayuda a Nakuru para preparar todo.

En ese momento alguien más vuelve a tocar la puerta de su habitación.

-. Si adelante. – dice una mas animada Sakura.

-. Permiso Sakura, alguien te esta esperando allá abajo. – Le dice su cuñada un poco misteriosa –

-. Hablando del rey de roma.

-. ¿Por quien lo dice? – pregunta Nakuru

-. Por ti, mira ven te explicaré… Hija arréglate para que bajes a recibir a tu visita. – le dice antes de salir de su habitación.

Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza, después se dirigió a su peinador para retocarse el maquillaje y cepillarse el cabello, luego de eso se dirigió hacia la sala, para ver a su visita.

-. Hola Sakura.

-. ¡Ah! Hola…

**Continuara…. **

N/A: buajajajajaja, si soy mala los voy a dejar picados hasta el siguiente capi. Seguramente por el desarrollo de este capi se imaginan quien es la visita de Sakura pero no se confíen que se pueden llevar una sorpresa.

**SAYONARA…**

**De antemano gracias a todas las personas que se toman una parte de su tiempo para leer esto.**

**Please déjenme un review para saber que les pareció.**

**DEJEN SU E-MAIL, PARA RESPONDER SUS REVIEWS… SI NO LO QUIEREN DEJAR PUES PUBLICARE LA RESPUESTA EN MI WEB, PARA VERLA PUEDES ENTRAR A MI PROFILE, LAS RESPUESTAS SERAN ENVIADAS JUNTO CON LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION…**

**Atte.**

**Lady Fiorella.**


	3. Chapter 3

**KONICHIWA!...HOLA A TODOS MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, ESTA VEZ SI QUE ACTUALICE UN POCO MAS RAPIDO ¿NO?; BUENO PUES EH AQUÍ EL TECER CAPITULO DE MI FIC (MAS LARGO POR CIERTO), ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ME DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS.**

**Y AHORA LA RESPUESTA A SUS MENSAJES:**

**Lady Noemí:** gracias por tus comentarios, la verdad yo también adoro esta Web, ahora si ya sabrás quien es la visita de Sakura.

**Itzia-Hime**: gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que te guste.

**Lunita** **Kinomoto:** bueno pues aquí tienes un adelanto de lo que sigue de la historia, y sobre Touya no te puedo adelantar nada. Nos seguimos leyendo, gracias por tu mensaje.

**Lady Grayson:** Hola Sensei, bueno si todos sabemos que Touya es un gran testarudo, y que bueno que te gusto el pequeño Murai, ¿verdad que si es lindo?, nos vemos.

**Pantera-Li:** bien pues ahora ya sabrás quien es, y no te mueras de lo contrario no podrás leer lo que falta, ni mucho menos llegar al final.

**Belzer:** gracias por tus comentarios, pues la verdad sí el saber de una boda causa mucha emoción, que bueno que te gusto la reacción de Kero y tienes razón sobre Touya pero espera los siguientes capis y veras que es lo que sucede, y gracias por pensar que soy muy romántica de hecho si lo soy y bastante por eso es que me considero algo cursi, al menos en ocasiones. Esperare pendiente el sig. Capi de tu fic e igualmente te deseo mucha suerte.

**"GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS HACEN QUE SUELTE LAGRIMAS ESTILO ANIME. n.n"**

**Bueno pues ahora si ya los dejo con la historia. **

**Card Captor Sakura **

**"El más bello momento"**

**Capitulo tres**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-. Hola Sakura.

-. ¡Ah! Meiling... ¿Qué haces aquí en Tomoeda? – Le dice Sakura muy sorprendida. --

-. Pues nada solo vine a felicitarte, por tu próxima boda con mi primo.

-. Pero yo pensé que vendrías hasta mañana junto con la Sra. Ieran.

-. Pues pudo haber sido una opción, pero si no, entonces dime ¿Quien fue a la cabaña a preparar esa deliciosa cena de la que ustedes dos disfrutaron?

-. Mei. ¿Fuiste tú?

-. Así es. En cuanto ustedes llegaron yo me fui. Mi auto estaba a unos cuantos metros de ahí.

-. Pues entonces muchas gracias, la cena estuvo exquisita.

-. No hay porque darlas lo que sea por verlos felices a ustedes dos. – Le dice al acercarse para enseguida abrazar a su futura prima política. – Les deseo que sean muy felices.

-. Gracias Meiling.

-. Oye y ya se lo dijiste a Daidouji.

-. Aun no, de hecho la estoy esperando para salir a algún lado, supongo que no debe tardar.

-- Ding dong. – se escuchó el timbre la puerta.

-. Yo abro. – Gritó Sakura – Debe ser ella. —dice dirigiéndose a Meiling.

Sakura abre la puerta y a quien ve fuera es como ella lo esperaba su amiga Tomoyo.

-. ¡Tomoyo!

-. Hola Sakura.

-. Pasa, te encontraras con alguien a quien hace mucho no vez.

Al llegar a la sala

-. ¡Meiling! Que gusto verte.

-. Igualmente Tomoyo.

-. Oye y ¿que te trae por acá?

-. Pues… eso pregúntaselo a Kinomoto. – Le dice dirigiéndole una mirada inquisidora. Quien le regresa otra dándole a entender que se callara. --

-. Bueno pues yo me retiro tengo muchas cosas que hacer para un evento próximo.

Tomoyo solo puso una cara de confusión.

-. Esta bien Meiling, nos vemos luego.

-. Claro Sakura. Gusto en volver a verte Daidouji.

-. Igualmente.

Una vez que la chica Li se fue:

-. Sakura ¿A que evento se refería?

-. Ya lo sabrás. Por ahora mejor vámonos de aquí.

-. Está bien.

-. Solo subo por mi bolso y nos vamos.

En seguida de que Sakura subiera a su habitación…

-. Hola Tomoyo

-. ¡Ah, hola Sr. Fujitaka.

-. ¿Acabas de llegar?

-. Si, poco antes que Meiling se fuera.

-. "Parece que Sakura no le a dicho nada" – pensó al ver que no había ningún signo de efusividad en su rostro.

-. Listo ¿nos vamos?

-. ¿Vas a salir Sakura?

-. Iba a buscarte antes de irme.

-. Está bien no te preocupes.

-. Nos vemos, Sr. Fujitaka

-. No llego tarde papá.

-. Durante el siguiente mes no te preocupes en llegar temprano, los dos sabemos que vas a estar muy ocupada, solo avísame donde estas.

-. Está bien. Vamos Tomoyo.

-. Vamos en mi auto ¿Si? -- Pide Tomoyo. –

-. Claro.

Una vez dentro Sakura le pidió a Tomoyo que fueran a su departamento. Y durante el camino le llovieron preguntas por parte de Tomoyo.

-. ¿Sakura que pasa?, ¿A que evento se refería Meiling?, ¿Por qué tu papá te dijo que sabían que estarías muy ocupada durante el siguiente mes?, y a todo esto ¿Como te fue con Li?

-. Calma Tomoyo, no te puedo contestar todo de una solo vez… Bueno creo que en realidad si.

-. Entonces ¿porque no lo haces?

-. Por que si te lo digo ahorita vamos a chocar. Así que mejor te lo digo cuando lleguemos a tu departamento.

-. Hay Sakura, esta bien. Pero si no lo haces en cuanto lleguemos me voy a morir de la desesperación.

-. Calma, calma. Es todo lo que te pido.

Después de decir eso Sakura se dispuso a encender la radio del auto de Tomoyo.

-. Y ahora para todos los enamorados que están a punto de casarse la siguiente canción. – Dice el locutor de la radio. --

_**Por ti me casaré  
es evidente  
y contigo, claro está, me casaré  
por ti me casaré  
por tu carácter  
que me gusta hasta morir no sé por que  
y eso me da más miedo que vergüenza  
porque casarse es una adivinanza  
por ti me casaré  
por tu sonrisa  
porque estás casi tan loca como yo  
y tenemos en común más de un millón de cosas  
(por ti me casaré)….**_

Esa canción hizo que Sakura soltara un largo suspiro.

-. Alguien se quiere casar… -- dice Tomoyo de una forma burlona. –

-. Posiblemente.

Tomoyo solo sonrió alegremente ante la actitud de Sakura. Y siguió conduciendo por un par de minutos más.

_**Y yo  
prometeré  
que te querré  
y tú también prometerás  
que me querrás  
con tanto miedo  
que cruzarás los dedos  
por ti me casaré  
una cuestión de piel  
firmaremos nuestro amor en un papel  
y pobre del que se ría  
es un estúpido, no sabe  
no comprende que el amor es simpatía  
porque nuestro matrimonio es mucho más que un pacto  
(por ti me casaré)…**_

-. Sakura… Sakura. – insistió al no tener respuesta. –

_**Y al final seguro que todo será perfecto  
(por ti me casaré)  
aunque somos diferentes somos casi exactos  
y yo prometeré  
que te querré  
y tú también prometerás  
que me querrás  
hasta la muerte  
todo es cuestión de suerte  
suerte  
por ti me casaré  
cuando te encuentre  
cuando sepa dónde estás, quién eres tú.**_

-. ¡Sakura Kinomoto! – dijo en un tono ya más alto, sacando a su amiga del mundo de ensueño en el que se encontraba. –

-. Tomoyo, ¿porque me hablas así?. – le dice algo confundida.

-. Te llame dos veces y no respondías. ¿Acaso estabas quedándote dormida?

-. No como crees. Solo que… bueno pues una personita llego a mi mente. n.n

-. No puedo imaginar quien es. – dijo en un tono sarcástico y casi entre risas. – Pues ya llegamos así que baja del auto y subamos al departamento para que me puedas responder las preguntas que te hice hace unos minutos.

-. Está bien. – le dice algo apenada pues ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de donde se encontraban.

-. Pasa Saku. – le dice Tomoyo luego de abrir la puerta.

-. Gracias.

Una vez dentro:

-. Bien Tomoyo, toma asiento.

-. "Que misteriosa" – pensó -- Esta bien.

-. Ok, supongo que lo que tu más quieres saber es como me fue con Shaoran, ¿Verdad?

-. Exacto

-. Pues me fue genial.

-. Me llevo a las afueras de Tomoeda, donde hay un lago precioso, cenamos en una cabaña brindamos y…

-. ¿Y que más?

-. Bueno pues para responder a esa y todas las demás preguntas. Me dio esto. – dice poniendo la mano portadora del anillo frente a Tomoyo. – ¡Nos vamos a casar!

-. Hayyyyy. – La amatista pego un gran grito de felicidad y se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga. – ¡Sakura te vas a casar, ¡FELICIDADES!.

-. ¡Uf! Gracias Tomoyo, pero te agradecería que no me aprietes tanto. – le dice dificultosamente, ya que el abrazo de su amiga casi la asfixiaba. –

-. Lo siento, creo que me emocione demasiado.

-. Creo que si. ¬.n

En seguida Tomoyo le toma la mano para observar el anillo.

-. Es un anillo precioso.

-. Si lo es, y bueno lo siguiente que te tengo que decir es que… nuestra boda será dentro de un mes.

-. O.o ... Espera un segundo. – le dice la amatista a su amiga. – antes de salir corriendo hacia el interior de su departamento con dirección a su habitación.

Sakura se quedo algo desconcertada. Pero cuando su amiga volvió con ella supo inmediatamente por que había tenido esa reacción.

Tomoyo había regresado con su cinta de medir e inmediatamente comenzó a tomarle medidas a Sakura.

-. ¿Tomoyo que haces?

-. ¿Como que? Te vas a casar en un mes y estoy tomando medidas para tu vestido de novia.

-. ¿Qué?, ¿Para mi vestido?

-. Claro, ni creas que voy a permitir que el vestido de novia de mi mejor amiga sea hecho por otra persona.

Sakura soltó un suspiro, sabia que nada haría que Tomoyo cambiara de opinión; pero de igual forma estaba feliz de que fuese ella quien confeccionara esa prenda tan especial.

-- Toc- toc.

-. Adelante.

-. Lo busca el joven Li.

-. Llévalo al estudio y dile que ahora bajo.

-. Está bien.

Una vez abajo

-. Joven Li, pase al estudio por favor.

-. Claro, gracias.

Y después de unos minutos de espera.

-. ¿Cómo estas Shaoran?

-. Eriol ¿como te va?

-. Muy bien ¿Y a ti, que tal anoche con Sakura?

-. Mmm… pues te diré que en un tiempo, no se cuanto, pero en un futuro serás tío.

-. ¿De que hablas? --Le dice algo desconcertado.

-. Pues que… ella y yo nos vamos a casar.

-. ¡Oh! amigo felicidades. Hasta que por fin te decidiste.

-. Claro, tenia que dejarte atrás. – Le dice entre risas.

Su amigo se acerco a el para darle un abrazo felicitándolo por sus próximas nupcias.

-. Les deseo lo mejor y que sean muy felices. – le dice después de separarse, en seguida se acerco a un pequeño servicio de bar. Sirvió dos copas de coñac y le dio una a Shaoran para brindar juntos.

-. Y más te vale que la hagas muy feliz, o no solo será la familia Kinomoto quien te lo reclame.

-. ¿No?

-. No, recuerda que Tomoyo es la mejor amiga de tu prometida y no quiero pensar en lo que querría hacerte y creo que es muy obvio que yo la apoyaría.

-. Bueno eso lo se de sobra. – trago saliva y se termino el trago de su copa.

-. ¿Y cuando será el gran momento?

-. Dentro de un mes.

-. ¿Y por que tanta prisa?

-. Por que ya no puedo estar más tiempo teniéndola tan cerca pero a veces tan lejos. Quiero despertar a su lado cada día.

-. Shaoran ¬¬ eres muy cursi; pero te comprendo.

-. Si es así. Entonces... ¿Porque eres tan lento?

-. No lo se, creo que para eso aun falta un poco de tiempo.

-. Pues no te tardes tanto o te va a llevar el tren.

-. ¿Sabes que?

-. ¿Qué?

-. Mejor no me ayudes tanto Shaoran.

-. Lo que tú digas amigo.

Luego de un rato de una agradable conversación.

-. Bien Eriol tengo que retirarme, mi madre viene mañana por la tarde y debo organizar todo para su estancia en Tomoeda.

-. Que te vaya muy bien y me la saludas por favor.

-. Claro que si nos vemos. – le dijo al momento de estrechar su mano a manera de despedida.

-. Bueno Sakura, pues ya tengo tus medidas, ahora lo que falta es ver como quieres que sea tu vestido.

-. Tomoyo de verdad no tienes que hacerlo, yo puedo comprar uno, no quiero cargarte de trabajo.

Los ojos de Tomoyo comenzaron a tornarse en un rojo vivo.

-. ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije hace unos momentos? NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE NADIE QUE NO SEA YO HAGA TU VESTIDO ¿ME ENTENDISTE?

-. Cla… claro que si Tomoyo. – le dijo un poco temerosa a su amiga, pues pudo darse cuenta que de sus ojos casi salían llamas. – si quieres hacerlo no hay problema, de hecho yo se que no hay nadie mejor para hacerlo solo que no te quería cargar de trabajo, supongo que con el estudio ya debes de tener mucho.

-. No importa por eso tengo ayudantes… y a todo esto mi estudio será el que grabe el video y tome las fotos de tu boda. Y de una vez te digo que no acepto un no como respuesta.

-. Esta bien Tomoyo. Gracias por tu ayuda y apoyo.

-. Sakura no tienes nada que agradecerme, eres mi mejor amiga y lo hago con todo gusto. Pero bueno ¿Cómo quieres que sea tu vestido? (N/A: eso amerita una caída estilo anime, - plof!!)

Prontamente el rostro de Sakura se llenó de confusión.

-. Hay Tomoyo no tengo ni idea.

-. Creo que es normal. Mira que te parece si para festejar todo esto nos vamos a comer algo y de paso compramos unas revistas.

-. Creo que es muy buena idea, mataremos tres pájaros de un tiro.

-. ¿Tres?, ¿Qué no son dos?

-. Si, pero como ni siquiera desayune, tengo mucha hambre.

Tomoyo meneo la cabeza.

-. Supongo que debiste despertarte muy tarde.

-. La verdad si. n.n

Estas dos chicas salieron del departamento para dirigirse a un centro comercial a cumplir con sus planes.

Cuando llegaron lo primero que Tomoyo vio fue una revistaría, así que jalo del brazo a su amiga.

-. Hayy. – exclamo Sakura ya que su amiga la tomo por sorpresa. –

-. ¿Disculpe tiene revistas de vestidos de novia? – pregunto Tomoyo al vendedor.

-. Claro señorita, están en el estante del fondo.

-. Gracias. – inmediatamente se encaminó a donde el vendedor le dijo. – Ven Sakura.

-. Si ya voy. – le dice pues al llegar una revista de decoración de interiores llamo su atención. –

-. ¿Y esa revista?

-. Decoración de interiores.

-. Mmm... Ya veo… mira creo que estas dos pueden servirnos de mucho.

-. Tienes razón... Hayyy mira esa. – Le dice llenando su rostro de mucha ternura. –

-. Sakura, aun no te casas y ¿ya quieres bebes? – esa fue la respuesta de su amiga al ver que la revista que Sakura le señaló se trataba sobre cuidados del bebé. --

-. Claro que no Tomoyo, en un futuro si los espero, pero no por ahora. – le dice totalmente sonrojada. -- "Aunque… si Shaoran y yo no nos protegimos… ¿Qué estas pensando Sakura? Es muy pronto para tener un bebé. No obstante seria maravilloso." -- Pensaba la CC --

-. ¿Sakura en que piensas?

-. E… en nada Tomoyo.

-. Bueno entonces vámonos. – le dijo no muy convencida de su respuesta.

Después de pagar por las revistas, salieron de ahí para buscar algún restaurante.

-. Mira, ¿Qué tal sushi?

-. Buena elección Sakura.

Mientras comían miraban las revistas con los diseños de los vestidos.

-. Tomoyo ¿Qué voy a hacer? Todos son hermosos.

-. Mira ¿que te parece si lo decides de hoy a mañana? Yo voy a tu casa saliendo del estudio me dices cuales son los que más te gustan y luego vemos que hacer para que te termines de decidir.

-. Me parece una buena idea. Por cierto mañana por la noche Shaoran y su madre irán a cenar a mi casa para pedir formalmente mi mano. Así que quiero que tú estés presente.

-. Ahí estaré, cuanta con eso.

-. Gracias Tomoyo.

-. Oye Sakura que tal si aprovechamos que estamos aquí y vemos algunas tiendas de novia necesitas elegir el resto de tu ajuar.

-. Tienes razón hoy los vemos y ya que tenga decido el vestido vengo y lo compro.

Al terminar su comida continuaron con el resto de los planes.

Visitaron tres tiendas de novias, el par de chicas estaban encantadas con las cosas que veían ahí, los tocados, los ramos, los coordinados de joyería, etc. Sakura quería llevarse todo de una vez, pero bien sabia que debía esperar hasta escoger el diseño del vestido.

En una de las habitaciones de la residencia Kinomoto…

-. Pero que se supone que te pasa, jamás me imagine que pudieras reaccionar de esa manera.

-. Por favor no me hables así.

-. ¿Y como quieres que te hable? sabes que ellos se aman, sabias perfectamente que esto algún día iba a pasar. Tu hermana es feliz junto a Shaoran…

-. No me lo repitas por favor.

-. Te lo repetiré cuantas veces sea necesario para que entiendas que con tu actitud solo dañas a Sakura y le impides que sea completamente feliz.

-. Nakuru tu no entiendes…

-. Ja. ¿Y que es lo que no entiendo? No entiendo que eres un egoísta que no desea la felicidad de su hermana…

-. Claro que deseo su felicidad. – le dice un ya muy desesperado Touya. –

-. Si es así. ¿Porque te opones a su matrimonio?

-. Nakuru yo… no quiero perder a mi hermana.

-. Pues te tengo una noticia ¡genio!… -- le dice en un tono más calmado. – si no la apoyas entonces si la perderás. – termina de decirle mientras se acerca a él para consolarlo.

-. Pero, ¿porque tenia que ser ese mocoso con quien decidiera casarse?

-. Touya por favor reacciona, el es su felicidad y ni tú ni nadie va a cambiar eso. ¡Entiéndelo! – le dice finalmente antes de salir de su habitación.

-. No confío en él, no confío en que la pueda hacer feliz. – dijo para si mismo después que su esposa se fue. --

Eran las 6:30 de la tarde, Sakura y Tomoyo se dirigían a la casa de la primera y de pronto el teléfono se Sakura comenzó a sonar.

-. Apuesto a que es Shaoran. – exclamo Tomoyo. –

-. Pues ganaste, le dice antes de contestar, hola mi amor.

-. Hola, ¿Cómo estas?

-. Muy bien y tú.

-. Bien, ¿Dónde estas?

-. Voy rumbo a mi casa con Tomoyo. – dice al momento de voltear a verla. –

-. Mmmg…

-. ¿Que pasa?

-. Pues quiero verte.

-. Huy pues ni modo porque estoy con ella.

-. Nooooo, yo te quiero ver.

-. Ja, ja. Es broma pasa por mi te esperare afuera.

-. Hay Sakura, como eres, voy para allá.

-. Está bien, bye, un beso.

-. Bye y los besos mejor resérvalos para dentro de un rato.

-. Jiji Ok. Cuídate. -- le dice con una sonrisa en sus labios

-. ¿Quedaron de verse?

-. Si fuera de mi casa.

-. Entonces me quedo contigo para poder felicitarlo.

-. Claro. Ya se me había hecho raro que no me quitaras el celular para hacerlo.

-. Quería, pero no lo podía felicitar por teléfono.

-. Eso si.

Cinco minutos después.

-. Bien ya llegamos.

-. Espero que Shaoran no tarde mucho.

-. ¿No es ese su carro? – pregunta Tomoyo al ver un auto rojo acercarse.

-. Si es el. – afirma Sakura al ver el auto por el retrovisor. –

Las chicas bajan del auto, para esperar a que Li se estacione.

-. Hola pequeña. – dice Shaoran al acercarse a su prometida.

-. Mi amor. – responde Sakura antes de besar a su novio.

-. Hola Tomoyo.

-. Hola Shaoran, felicidades. – en seguida la chica amatista le da un gran abrazo a Shaoran.

-. Gracias Tomoyo.

-. Más te vale que hagas muy feliz a Sakura, o si no ¬//¬…

-. No me digas más con ver tu mirada se todo lo que me quieres decir.

-. Ja, ja. Calma los dos.

-. Solo bromeaba Sakura. – le dice su amiga. –

-. Ya lo se.

-. Ambos lo sabemos. Pero también sabemos que no hace falta que me digas eso.

-. Bueno chicos yo los dejo.

-. Hay alguien que me esta esperando.

-. Tomoyo dile que quiero que venga mañana.

-. Por supuesto, estoy segura que se pondrá muy feliz con la noticia y también que aquí estará.

-. No te preocupes Tomoyo, ya lo sabe, aunque... no le dije que viniera.

-. Al menos tendré una noticia que darle, hasta mañana.

-. Si, cuídate Tomoyo.

-. Hasta mañana.

-. Bueno amor ¿a donde quieres ir? – pregunta Li –

-. Que tal si me invitas a cenar.

-. Pero es muy temprano.

-. Y mientras tanto que propones. – le dice un tanto pícara. –

-. ¿Vamos a tomar una copa a mi departamento?

-. Propuesta aceptada caballero. – responde dándole un pequeño beso. --

-. Entonces suba a su carruaje mi lady. – le dice mientras abre la puerta de su coche. –

-. Gracias.

Shaoran rodea su auto, sube y enseguida arranca en dirección a su apartamento.

-. Hola princesa.

-. Hola príncipe. – responde la chica dándole un beso al hombre que la saludaba.

-. ¿Ya viste a Sakura?

-. Claro, Shaoran me dijo que ya te dio la noticia.

-. Así es, fue a mi casa después de medio día. Fue a mofarse que se nos estaban adelantando.

-. Ja, ja. Pues de cierta manera si.

-. Lo se princesa, pero…

-. Shhh... Nada. – le dice poniendo un dedo en sus labios. – Yo se que tu aun tienes cosas que resolver.

-. Tomoyo gracias por ser tan comprensiva.

-. No tienes nada que agradecerme, te amo Eriol y lo sabes.

-. Y yo a ti princesa. – responde para después besarla tierna pero apasionadamente. –

Después de romper su beso…

-. Eriol, Sakura quiere que estemos presentes cuando Shaoran y su madre pidan su mano a su padre.

-. Grandioso. ¿y cuando será eso?

-. Mañana.

-. Debí imaginármelo, con la prisa que tienen por casarse.

-. Ja, ja. A mi también me tomo por sorpresa cuando me lo dijo, y me ofrecí para confeccionar su vestido y que el estudio se encargue de las fotos y el video.

-. No se te podía escapar ninguna de esas dos cosas ¿verdad?

-. Me conoces y sabes que no.

Eriol besa a su novia en la frente…

-. Te invito al cine. ¿Qué dices?

-. Encantada.

-. Adelante. – invita Shaoran al llegar a su departamento.

-. Gracias. – responde Sakura guiñándole un ojo. –

-. Ponte cómoda ahora regreso.

-. Está bien. – se dirigió a la sala y se sentó en el sillón más grande.

Luego de 5 minutos Shaoran regreso con una botella de wiski y dos copas, sirvió y le entrego a Sakura la suya.

-. Gracias necesitaba algo fuerte.

-. ¿Y eso Sakura?

-. Pues veras, tu sabes que mi hermano nunca te ah aceptado de buena manera y… -- alzo su copa y bebió de ella. – pues cuando supo que nos vamos a casar puso el grito más arriba del cielo.

-. Me lo imagino debí estar contigo cuando les dieras la noticia.

-. No, así es como debió ser, si hubieras estado ahí hubiese sido capaz de querer golpearte.

-. Eso no importa, soy capaz de morir por defender nuestro amor.

La respuesta a sus palabras fue un beso totalmente apasionado.

-. Te amo y lo que dijiste fue muy lindo, pero por favor no vuelvas a decir algo así, porque si algo te llegara a pasar… me moriría de dolor. – le dijo la CC al romper el beso. –

Shaoran tomó su rostro entre sus manos…

-. Pues entonces me cuidare mucho, pues si eso sucediera volvería a morir al saber que tú también lo has hecho por mi causa. – al terminar de decir eso volvió a besar a Sakura.

Fue un beso completamente lleno de pasión, pero también de mucha ternura y amor, Sakura comenzó a abrazar a su prometido con todas sus fuerzas deseando que el tiempo se detuviera y quedarse así por toda la eternidad.

Poco a poco las cosas fueron subiendo de tono, Shaoran decidió inclinar su cuerpo hacia el de Sakura a lo que ella cedió; el sillón era lo bastante cómodo pero no era suficientemente amplio y Sakura decidió detener la situación.

-. Shaoran, preferiría refrescarme un poco. -- susurrándole al oído. –

-. Perdóname, debí pensar que no estarías de humor. – le dice separándose de ella. --

Sakura se pone de pie y le toma las manos a Shaoran.

-. Amor, lo que quiero es refrescar es mi cuerpo. – le explica incitándolo a que se levantara. –

-. Ahh! Ya veo. – expresa ronroneando y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios luego de abrazarla, para luego agacharse y cargarle tal como lo haría en la noche de bodas. –

En seguida se dirigió al baño y al llegar la bajo antes de entrar.

-. Espere aquí, mademoiselle (N/A: se pronuncia madmuasel).

-. Por supuesto caballero.

Shaoran entro para preparar el jacuzzi, agrego una esencia de lavanda, algo de burbujas, coloco unas velas haciendo más romántico el ambiente, siempre pendiente de que la temperatura del agua estuviera correcta y al tener el llenado perfecto salió por su amada.

-. Listo amor. – Le dice dulcemente y en seguida comienza a besarla-

Sakura sonríe y corresponde a su beso.

Lentamente y sin separarse se abalanzan hacia el interior del baño.

-. Solo quiero dejarme llevar. – le dice apaciblemente. --

-. Esta bien mi pequeña flor de cerezo. – responde entendiendo que Sakura quería que fuera el quien llevara el control total de ese momento.

Nuevamente Shaoran empezó a desnudar el cuerpo de Sakura, luego el se quito la ropa, la abrazó y siguió besándola quedándose así por unos minutos sintiendo el roce su suave piel. En seguida volvió a cargarla como hacía unos minutos lo había hecho, se acerco al jacuzzi y cuidadosamente la introdujo en el agua, después entró él colocándose de frente a ella, lo más cerca que pudo la abrazó y siguió besándola, acariciando su cuerpo sin dejar un centímetro por recorrer. Y luego de un rato y gracias a la forma redonda y a la amplitud del jacuzzi se colocó detrás de ella, tomó una suave esponja un poco mas pequeña que sus manos y comenzó a bañar el cuerpo de Sakura, lentamente recorría sus piernas, sus glúteos, su espalda, su vientre y su pecho mientras besaba su cuello, todo eso extasiaba al máximo a Sakura, sobre todo al sentir tras de si el bien proporcionado miembro de Shaoran, después de unos minutos volvió a colocarse frente a ella y le hizo recargarse un poco en la orilla del jacuzzi, se hincó dentro de este entre las piernas de su amada, la beso ardientemente para así dar paso a la penetración…

-. ¡Ah! Te amo Shaoran.

-. Y yo te adoro, ¡ah!. – gemían ambos de placer mientras él la penetraba una y otra vez.

Ambos deseaban que ese momento no terminara nunca, pues para ellos hacer el amor no era solo un acto sexual, sino la más hermosa manera de demostrarse su amor.

**CONTINUARA…**

**N/A: tal vez se pregunten que onda con Tomoyo y su estudio ¿no? bien pues recordemos que nunca soltaba su cámara de video así que en esta historia ella tiene un estudio fotográfico y de video, cuando lo abrió se mudo de su casa pues el departamento le quedaba mas cerca de su estudio, sobre su relación con Eriol, pues que les puedo decir su noviazgo es un poco mas largo que el de S-S y sobre los asuntos que el tiene que tratar... pues aun no se me viene nada a la cabeza n.n, así que acepto con todo gusto sus sugerencias…**

**La canción es "Por ti me casaré" de Eros Ramazzoti.**

**En fin, esta vez tardaré un poquitín en actualizar, así que les deseo que tengan una muy…**

_**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! ...Y que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad...**_

**Y aprovecho para felicitar a Dark Zeldalink por su próximo cumpleaños, muchas felicidades y que te la pases súper.**

**De antemano gracias a todas las personas que se toman una parte de su tiempo para leer esto.**

**Please déjenme un review para saber que les pareció.**

**DEJEN SU E-MAIL, PARA RESPONDER SUS REVIEWS… SI NO LO QUIEREN DEJAR PUES PUBLICARE LA RESPUESTA EN MI WEB, PARA VERLA PUEDES ENTRAR A MI PROFILE, LAS RESPUESTAS SERAN ENVIADAS JUNTO CON LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION…**

**Atte.**

**Lady Fiorella.**

**P.D. Aliméntense sanamente**

**Coman tortas y hamburguesas... y si toman... manejen...NEEEE NO me hagan caso, hay que evitar accidentes...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Konichiwa a todos mis queridos lectores. Espero que hayan pasado unas muy divertidas fiestas de año nuevo y ahora rebajar esos kilitos de más. (Si como no).**

**Algunos preguntaron si habría problemas con la mamá de Shaoran, no se preocupen por eso, esta de lo mas normal, pero si habrá algo que los sorprenderá. (Espero u.u).**

**Ahora la respuesta a sus reviews.**

**Catanovoac:** gracias por tus comentarios.

**Dark Zeldalink:** gracias por tu mensaje, me alegra saber que pienses eso, y espero que hayas festejado mucho en tu cumple.

**Lunita Kinomoto:** me alegra que te haya gustado la escena entre S-S y también lo de E-T, y em... pues sobre la manera de tratarse de S-S en realidad yo tampoco se si serian así, pero por lo que veo no has leído, no lo leíste bien mi perfil, y creo que si los hice así es por mi propia personalidad y es que sinceramente soy demasiado romántica e incluso cursi (aunque Belzer diga que no) y si a eso le sumamos que cuando escribí esos capis andaba algo chípil y que además tengo al Shaoran de carne y hueso que siempre me dice corazón, eso te da todas las razones del porque me salieron así. Y pues el hecho de que le dijera niño quise ponerlo con un tono juguetón, pero creo que no me salió. n.n

**Relena Li: **si no habías escrito no hay problema, pero te fuiste de viaje y no me llevaste ( ese es el problema x.x jajaja no te creas, pues espero que luego me cuentes a donde te fuiste y también que hayas disfrutado mucho tu viaje. Y gracias por decir que mi fic es espectacular (buaaaa, yo con lagrimas tipo anime.).

**Dollisapi:** que bien que te haya gustado, gracias por tu mensaje.

**Sakura Ika:** no fue muy pronto pero aquí esta la continuación. Gracias por tus comentarios.

**Belzer: **bueno bien dice el dicho que mas vale tarde que nunca, o ¿no? Y si a ti te encanta, a mi… me fascina que te encante. Con esas palabras hacia Tomoyo, solo me recuerdas a cierto primo mío que **Mi Sensei** conoce muy bien; y me alegra que te hayan gustado sus escenas o de lo contrario creo que ya no habría podido continuar la historia, aunque podría ser una escritora zombi .x.x … jajajaja, creo que eso confirma que soy la locura andando. Respecto a esa parejita ya haré algo no te preocupes. Sobre Meiling, creo que no hará muchas cosas, aunque quien sabe con esta mente loca que tengo, a ver que sucede.

**Carina:** bien pues aquí esta la continuación, ¿Qué habrás hecho para que te retaran? Tal vez el mundo nunca lo sabrá. (jajajajjajajaja, sí definitivamente estoy mas loca que una cabra)

**Inisitra: **gracias por decir que mi fic es original, y sobre que es cursi, bueno tal vez tú tampoco has leído mi perfil, en realidad la cursi soy yo, y por eso hago que sea cursi, pero como veras en este y en lo que sigue ya no lo será tanto, espero… y que bien que te hayan gustado las escenas lemon, porque aunque Lunita diga que no, la verdad si es mi primer fic lemon, y creo que el ser cursi ayudo un poco para que quedaran así.

**Y ahora comencemos con la historia. **

**Card Captor Sakura **

**El más bello momento**

**Capitulo Cuatro**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Viernes 9:30 a.m.

-. Buenos días.

-. Buenos días, Sakura. /hoda tía. – Saludaron los presentes.

-. ¿Que quiere de desayunar señorita? – pregunta la cocinera.

-. Emm… licuado de plátano y waffles.

-. Claro en seguida le sirvo.

-. ¿Como amaneciste hija?

-. Muy bien papá, gracias ¿y tú?

-. Igual.

-. Que bien, pero cuéntame como va todo para la cena de esta noche.

-. De maravilla, ¿no es así Nakuru?

-. Por supuesto, Sakura tú no te preocupes, más que por estar lista esta noche.

-. Claro que me preocupa quiero que todo salga muy bien.

-. Así será, mejor tranquilízate. – dice calmadamente Yukito.

-. Tienes razón Yukito, pero de verdad estoy muy nerviosa.

-. Bueno eso es normal, pero recuerda que no solo tu estas nerviosa, Shaoran también debe estarlo aun y cuando no te lo demuestre. – le dice su cuñada para tranquilizarla.

Sakura no pudo responderle ya que fue interrumpida por la cocinera…

-. Aquí tiene señorita.

-. Gracias Haniko.

-. No hay porque, con permiso.

-. Bueno y cuéntanos como te fue con Tomoyo.

-. Primero díganme donde esta Touya

-. Tajabando. – contesto su pequeño sobrino.

-. Así es, salio muy temprano. – agrego la madre del pequeño.

-. En ese caso puedo decirles sin ningún problema que será ella quien confeccione mi vestido de novia y además se ofreció para que su estudio sea el que tome video y las fotografías de la boda.

-. Eso es muy amable de su parte.

-. Así es papá, la verdad al principio yo no quería aceptar que me hiciera el vestido pues supuse que con el trabajo del estudio ya tenia mas que suficiente, pero al momento en que le dije eso fue cuando se ofreció con las fotografías y el video.

-. Bueno pues era muy obvio que ella querría encargarse de eso. – comenta Yukito.

-. La verdad si. – afirma Nakuru. – solo recuerden cuando Touya y yo nos casamos solo por ser el hermano de su mejor amiga y yo la guardián de su entonces prospecto quiso hacer todo eso.

-. Si es verdad. – recordó al fin Sakura.

-. Bueno y… ¿ya decidiste algún diseño? – pregunta su cuñada.

-. La verdad no, de hecho ayer fuimos a buscar algunas revistas, y la verdad es que todos son hermosos, y no se por cual decidirme.

-. Pues si quieres en cuanto terminemos el desayuno subimos a tu habitación para verlos, tal vez pueda ayudarte en algo.

-. Te lo suplico. – responde Sakura afirmando su necesidad de ayuda. – Aunque…-- de pronto la mirada de Sakura se lleno de tristeza. –

-. ¿Qué te pasa Sakura?

-. Nada es solo que también me habría gustado usar el vestido de mamá... Como me gustaría que ella estuviera aquí.

-. Lo se hija, pero recuerda que desde donde ella se encuentre siempre velara por ti y aunque no este presente físicamente siempre estará en nuestros corazones. – le dice su padre al abrazarla. –

-. Lo se papá pero es el momento mas importante de mi vida y quisiera verla presente en mi boda.

-. Te entiendo hija, te entiendo.

Después de un rato en la habitación de Sakura…

-. Vaya de verdad que estos vestidos son hermosos.

-. Si es por eso que no me eh podido decidirme aun por uno solo, aunque claro ya tengo mis preferidos.

-. ¿Y cuales son?

-. Pues precisamente el de la página que estas observando, el de la portada y esté. – mostrándole la segunda revista.

-. Pues es una muy buena elección, pero…

-. ¿Pero?

-. Bueno pues es que este es en color perla – refiriéndose al primer vestido que menciono Sakura. –

-. ¿Cual es el problema?

-. Sakura… ¿ya has tenido relaciones con Shaoran?

-. ¿Eh? No... ¿Como se te ocurre? – contesto algo sorprendida y un poco desconcertada la pobre Sakura.

-. Bueno pues te lo digo porque el color de ese vestido solo lo usan mujeres que ya han tenido relaciones con su pareja.

Esa era su realidad, Sakura ya había tenido relaciones con Shaoran y en dos ocasiones, pero obviamente no podía decírselo a la esposa de su hermano, ni a ella ni a nadie más.

-. Bueno pues entonces queda descartado, aunque el diseño aun lo puedo utilizar, pero mejor no.

-. Entonces ahora ya solo tienes dos opciones para elegir.

-. Si, al fin.

-- Toc-Toc.

-. Adelante.

-. Emm, Nakuru me permites unos momentos a solas con Sakura. – Pidió Fujitaka quien estaba en el marco de la puerta con una caja en sus manos. –

-. Claro suegro. Nos vemos más tarde Sakura.

-. Ok.

Una vez que Nakuru se retiro.

-. ¿Y que quieres decirme papá?

-. Pues primero quiero saber si ya elegiste tu vestido entre los diseños de las revistas.

-. La verdad ya solo me quede con dos diseños que son los que mas me gustan, pero aun no me decido por ninguno. ¿Y cual es la segunda razón?

-. Es para darte esto. – le dice ofreciéndole que tome la caja que llevaba. –

-. ¿Que es? – le preguntó al tomar la caja.

-. Ábrelo Sakura.

Ella obedeció inmediatamente.

-. ¡Ah! Pa…papá, esto… esto, ¿es el ajuar de novia de mi madre?

-. Así es pequeña, de ahora en adelante serás tu quien lo tenga.

-. Papá será este el que utilice.

-. Hija pero no creo que este sea muy adecuado para ti…

-. ¿Pero porque papá?

-. Porque este vestido es bueno… no se pero la verdad me parece un poco anticuado para ti.

-. Pues sin mucho trabajo lo podría modificar…

En seguida padre e hija voltearon hacia la puerta…

-. Perdón por interrumpir…

-. No hay problema Tomoyo. – le dice el padre de Sakura.

-. Claro que no.

-. Bien pues en ese caso ¿que es lo que vas a decidir Sakura?

-. Hayy, la verdad me ponen en un predicamento. – dice con una cara de total inquietud. –

-. ¿Pero por que Sakura, la idea de Tomoyo es muy buena. –

-. Es que los diseños que elegí de las revistas me encantan, y bueno el vestido de mamá tal vez si sea algo recatado, pero no quiero… profanarlo.

-. Sakura ten por seguro que tu madre no se molestaría por eso.

-. ¿Tú crees papá?

-. Claro hija, mira si te lo di no era con la mera intención de que lo utilices porque se que muy recatado para ti, pero si tu amiga pudiera modificarlo de acuerdo a que sea mas apropiado para ti, por mi no hay ningún problema y estoy seguro que Nadeshiko tampoco pondría ningún pero si estuviera aquí.

-. Tienes razón papá.

-. En ese caso las dejo para que se pongan de acuerdo.

Tomoyo tomo el vestido entre sus manos.

-. Mira Sakura, creo que de todas maneras habría tenido que meter mano al vestido. – le dice señalándole algunas imperfecciones causadas por el paso del tiempo. –

-. Mmm… veo que si, Tomoyo ¿no estas molesta por que no harás el vestido?

-. Por supuesto que no, decidiste elegir el vestido de tu madre y aunque no lo haga yo completamente podré repararlo y además adecuarlo a ti. Pero dime ¿Cuáles son los diseños que habías elegido?

En seguida toma las revistas y muestra a su amiga los diseños.

-. Son estos.

-. Muy bien…. – le dice mientras observa muy minuciosamente los diseños. --Sakura ¿confías en mí?

-. Por supuesto Tomoyo.

-. Bien porque esta vez también tendrás que hacerlo.

-. ¿A que te refieres?

-. Pues que si no sabias por cual de estos dos decidirte y ahora que quieres usar el de tu mamá podré combinar algunos detalles de estos dos para la modificación del otro.

-. Pues eso suena muy bien, y sabes que cuentas con mi total confianza, siempre me han gustado los trajes que confeccionas.

Tomoyo sonrió ante el comentario de Sakura

-. Pasando a otro tema, ¿Qué usaras esta noche?

-. Ayer estuve revisando… -- le decía mientras caminaba hacia su guardarropa. – Y pensé en esto… -- le dijo después de sacar un vestido en color negro de tirantes con un discreto escote en la espalda, y en la parte inferior con diseño de flequillos en cairel (N/A: como si fueran mechones rizados) que le llegaban un poco debajo de la rodilla. –

-. Sakura me parece ideal para esta ocasión, pero… siento que te falta algo.

-. ¿Qué cosa?

-. Mmm… -- en seguida saca una pequeña caja de su bolso. -- ¿Qué tal esto?

Sakura toma entre sus manos la cajita y al abrirla se encuentra con un pequeño prendedor.

-. Tomoyo… es muy lindo. – le dice con estrellitas en los ojos pues la joya que tenia entre sus manos tenia ni mas ni menos que la forma de una flor de cerezo.

-. Gracias, pero también agradéceselo a Eriol.

-. ¿Eriol?

-. Así es, ayer fuimos al cine que esta en el centro comercial y pasamos frente a una joyería…

FLASH BACK

-. Eriol, mira ese prendedor.

-. Vaya, es muy bello.

-. Creo que seria perfecto para que Sakura lo use mañana en la cena.

-. Tienes razón, ven entremos.

-. ¿Señorita, podría mostrarnos el prendedor que esta en esa vitrina? – Pidió Tomoyo a la vendedora.

-. Por supuesto, ahora vuelvo.

Cuando la vendedora volvió Tomoyo pudo verlo con más detalle.

-. Ahora no lo creo… estoy segura de que es perfecto para ella.

-. Pues entonces será un pequeño regalo de compromiso de nuestra parte. – en seguida sacó la cartera de su pantalón. – Nos lo llevamos. – le dijo mientras le entregaba su tarjeta de crédito a la vendedora. --

-. Muy bien. – en seguida ella tomo el prendedor y lo colocó en una cajita negra, realizó el cargo a la tarjeta y entrego los dos objetos a la pareja. – Gracias y que tengan un buen día.

-. Igualmente. – contestaron los dos al unísono.

Una vez fuera de la joyería.

-. Eriol que lindo eres. Gracias por comprarlo para Sakura.

-. No me tienes que agradecer nada, estoy seguro que a ella le gustara mucho, y eso a ti te pondrá muy feliz.

Tomoyo sonrió para luego besar a su novio.

-. Gracias de todas maneras. – y en seguida lo abraza. --

-. Princesa haría cualquier cosa por hacerte feliz. – respondió y volvió a besar a Tomoyo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-. De verdad muchas gracias, y espero poder agradecerle a Eriol en la cena.

-. No te preocupes, el vendrá, le alegró mucho el que ustedes contaran con nosotros para esta ocasión.

-. Y como no iba a hacerlo si ustedes siempre han sido mis mejores amigos, ahora lo único que espero es que todo salga bien esta noche.

-. Ten confianza en que así será, todos te apoyamos Sakura.

-. No… no todos. Ayer no tuve oportunidad de decírtelo pero mi hermano reacciono de la peor manera después de escuchar la noticia.

-. ¿Tuvo el descaro de oponerse a tu matrimonio, que acaso tiene atole en el cerebro? – comenta Tomoyo muy indignada.

-. A veces me hace pensar que si, de verdad no se porque aun no entiende que el es mi verdadera felicidad.

Tomoyo se acerco a su amiga para consolarla, de pronto sintió una pequeña gota de humedad sobre su hombro, e inmediatamente rompió el abrazo, y miro a los ojos a su amiga quien dejaba escapar algunas lagrimas de ellos.

-. Saku por favor no llores.

-. Me duele mucho...

-. Lo sé pero por favor, te lo suplico deja de llorar, hoy tienes algo muy importante que hacer y debes prepararte para ello, además no puedes dejar que Shaoran se de cuenta que estuviste llorando.

-. Tienes razón. – le dice limpiándose las lágrimas.

-. Sakura, ya no te preocupes por lo que diga Touya, ten por seguro que en algún momento el reaccionará.

-. Eso espero Tomoyo, yo quiero compartir mi felicidad con él, pero si no quiere que eso pase, entonces yo ya no me preocupare porque estaré junto al amor de mi vida, estaré junto a Shaoran.

-. Así se habla. – le dice tratando de aumentar los ánimos de Sakura.

Toda esa conversación fue llevada a cabo sin saber que alguien más las escuchaba.

-. "Maldito mocoso". Pensó Touya al terminar de escuchar la plática entre su hermana y Tomoyo, se retiro sigilosamente, bajo las escaleras y salio de la casa en su coche, sin saber que el también era vigilado y además perseguido por su vigía.

-- TOC-TOC.

-. Ya voy. – Grita Shaoran y cuando abre la puerta se encuentra con quien menos esperaba. – Touya, qué sorpresa – le dice algo extrañado.

-. No me vengas con cortesías mocoso. – le dice mientras entraba en el departamento de Li.

-. Me llamo Shaoran por si ya se te olvido, y dime ¿a que has venido? – le dice en un tono tajante, al ver la expresión de pocos amigos en el rostro de Touya.

-. Eres… un maldito aprovechado. – le dice a grito abierto.

-. ¿Qué te pasa, porque vienes a mi departamento a gritarme de esa manera? – pregunta en un tono muy serio. Y temiendo que de alguna manera pudo haberse enterado de lo que había pasado entre el y Sakura. --

-. Porque eso es lo que eres, un aprovechado, primero la enamoras y la haces tu novia y ahora resulta que te quieres casar con ella… para alejarla de nosotros.

-. Con que es eso.

-. ¿Y que otra cosa si no?

-. Y que no fue precisamente lo que tú hiciste con Nakuru.

-. Eso es muy diferente.

-. ¿A si, y porque, si lo que me acabas de reprochar es lo que tu hiciste con ella, la enamoraste en el momento en que ella ya ni siquiera te volteaba a ver, la hiciste tu novia y luego te casaste con ella, alejándola de Spinel y de Eriol o ya se te olvido que es su guardián.

Touya sabía que Shaoran tenía la razón, pero también sabia que no se había expresado con la forma correcta.

-. Pero jamás han dejado de verse y yo no les quite su cariño, que es exactamente lo que tú haces con mi hermana.

-. Eso no es verdad, el hecho de que haya peleado contigo porque TU te opones a nuestro matrimonio no quiere decir que yo les este quitando su cariño, además todo el resto de tu familia NOS apoya a los dos. – dijo firmemente con un tono desafiante. –

-. Ellos están ciegos y no ven lo que tú eres en realidad. – responde aun con esa gran venda sobre los ojos. --

-. ¿Lo que soy en realidad, o lo que TU PIENSAS que soy, lo que ellos ven y lo que todos ven es que estoy enamorado de tu hermana, la amo como jamás eh amado ni amare a nadie, la amo desde que íbamos juntos a la escuela, y sí era un niño, pero sentía algo muy especial por ella y ese sentimiento no tiene otro nombre que el de AMOR, lo sentí, lo sigo sintiendo y lo sentiré toda mi vida y aun después de mi muerte y eso es algo que nunca cambiara ni tampoco cambiara el amor que ella siente por mi y es por eso que decidí tenerla a mi lado para toda la vida y espero que entiendas eso por tu bien y por el de tu hermana.

-. Pues no creo que el bien de mi hermana sea estar junto a ti. – respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente después de escuchar semejante declaración. –

-. ¡Exacto! es lo que tú crees, pero no lo que ella cree, no es lo que ella sabe o de lo contrario no estaría junto a mí. – le dice acercándose a la puerta y sin dejar de mirarlo. – Mira Touya lo quieras o no Sakura y yo nos casaremos como lo tenemos planeado, y te pido que la apoyes en su decisión, no a los dos, porque se que ni en sueños llegarías a apoyarme en algo, pero ella es tu hermana y te necesita. Y ahora por favor retírate que tengo cosas que hacer. – le pide al abrir la puerta del departamento.

Touya incapaz de responder sale a pasos agigantados del departamento, en cuanto cruzó la puerta y se alejo Shaoran la cerro de golpe.

-- Ring-Ring— Sonó el teléfono de su casa en el momento en que se dirigía a tomar una copa de wiskey para calmar los ánimos.

-. Bueno – contestó toscamente. –

-. Shaoran Li¿, Qué forma es esa de contestar el teléfono? – Él palideció al escuchar aquella seria voz.

-. ¡Ma… madre! Perdona es que…

-. Deja las explicaciones para después hijo, te estoy llamando porque acabamos de llegar.

-. ¿Acabamos? – pregunto extrañado ya que solo esperaba la visita de su madre… sin compañía.

-. Sí, vengo junto con tus hermanas, decidieron acompañarme a última hora.

-. Bueno, voy por ustedes. -

-. Está bien nos encontramos en el ala norte del aeropuerto.

-. Si, nos vemos, no se muevan de ahí. – en seguida corta la comunicación y sale lo mas rápido posible de ahí; en el camino le hace una llamada a Sakura para avisarle que esa noche tendrían mas compañía.

-. Papá… -- grita Sakura al entrar en la cocina.

-. ¿Qué pasa, por que estas tan exaltada?

-. Es que… hubo una modificación de planes.

-. ¿A que te refieres?

-. Lo que pasa es que la madre de Shaoran viene con… sus hijas. Así que habrá mucha más gente en la cena.

-. No te preocupes Sakura, nosotros nos encargamos. – afirma Nakuru. –

-. ¿Segura que no hay problema?

-. Claro que no hija, ahora tú continúa con lo que hacías.

-. Pero no tengo nada que hacer.

-. Pues en ese caso mejor descansa un poco, has estado muy estresada.

-. Sinceramente no creo que pudiera hacerlo papá.

-. Pero un buen masaje si lo logrará. – dice Tomoyo tras de ella, luego de haberla alcanzado, pues tras la llamada de Shaoran había corrido desde su habitación hasta la cocina. (N/A: ahora hasta de masajista, ¿luego con que saldrá?)

-. Cuando termines con Sakurita, ¿podrías continuar conmigo? – pregunta muy inocentemente el buen Kero.

-. Kerberus, no creo que a ti eso te haga falta, mejor deberías ayudarnos aquí. – le ordena muy sutilmente la apariencia falsa de la guardián.

-. Esta bien, lo que tu digas, Nakuru. – le responde muy apesarado.

-. Ven Sakura vamos, hay mucho que hacer para que puedas relajarte.

-. Está bien. – Responde no muy segura. --

Y así las dos amigas se dirigen a la segunda planta de la residencia. Mientras, alguien más entraba al gimnasio de esta, se dirigió al costal de box que colgaba en una de las esquinas y lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas.

-. Eso es, descarga la furia que ahora sientes contigo mismo. – le dijo un voz al fondo de la habitación.

-. ¿De donde sacas que la furia que siento es contra mí mismo? – pregunta mientras giraba su cuerpo para quedar frente al dueño de esa voz.

-. En primera soy un ser mágico y siento el aura de tu presencia, y en segunda me di cuenta de lo que hiciste, y lo que es más, prácticamente lo vi con mis propios ojos. – le dice el guardián Yue.

-. ¿Acaso me seguiste?

-. Si tú escuchas las conversaciones de los demás, no veo cual sea el problema en que yo te haya seguido.

Esa respuesta hizo a Touya darse cuenta que estaba cometiendo demasiados errores.

-. Ahora se… que él es su felicidad. – Susurro admitiendo amargamente.

-. No es a mi a quien tienes que decirle eso, si no a tu hermana y a Shaoran.

-. Claro que no, no lo haré, nunca me humillare ante él. – se volvió hacia el costal y nuevamente lo golpeó.

-. Deja a un lado tu orgullo…

-. No puedo, no se como hacerlo.

-. Al menos podrías acompañarnos esta noche.

-. No puedo verlos a la cara después de la manera en que me comporte, sobre todo con mi hermana.

-. ¿Y que harás entonces?

-. No lo se Yue, no lo sé. Ahora solo quiero estar solo.

-. Está bien, me iré, solo te pido que hagas lo posible por dejar tu orgullo a un lado. – En seguida el guardián tomó su forma falsa y salió del gimnasio.

-. Jamás me habría dicho eso si no la amara de verdad. – pensó Touya en voz alta una vez que se quedo solo en ese frío gimnasio, se sentó en uno de los aparatos y apoyo sus codos en las piernas, se agachó un poco y presiono su cabeza con sus manos, como si tuviera un fuerte dolor de cabeza e intentara calmarlo.

La declaración que le hizo Shaoran sobre lo que siente por Sakura fue como un gran balde de agua fría para él, todas esas cosas que le dijo le hizo darse cuenta que él la amaba de verdad y que pase lo que pase jamás dejaría de hacerlo.

-. Pude perder el cariño de mi hermana por mi estúpido comportamiento… pero es que, solo quería protegerla y que no le hicieran daño.

-. No siempre podrás hacerlo. – le dijo una dulce voz en su interior.

-. Lo se, eso lo se… mamá.

-. Entonces permite que al igual que tu, ella pueda vivir feliz y que sea libre de cometer sus propios errores.

-. Tienes toda la razón, y ahora se que ella será feliz con Shaoran.

-. En ese caso, ¿porque no la buscas y le dices lo mismo?

-. Porque sinceramente, se me llena la cara de vergüenza por haberme comportado así.

-. Solo te digo que con el orgullo y la vergüenza no se llega a ningún lado, pero eres tu el que decide si hablar o quedarse callado. – Mientras le decía eso la voz del espíritu de su madre se desvanecía poco a poco.

-. Shaoran, por aquí. – Gritó una de sus hermanas mientras levantaba la mano indicando al varón de la familia donde estaban.

-. Madre, hermanas no saben el placer y la alegría que me da el verlas.

-. A nosotros también, hijo mío. -- Responde su madre extendiendo los brazos para estrechar a su hijo y luego claro siguieron sus hermanas.

En el camino rumbo al departamento de Shaoran, él les explico la situación que había respecto a la boda por parte de Touya y que así no les sorprendiera que él no estuviera presente en la cena.

-. Pues la verdad no comprendo como es posible que se oponga a la felicidad de su propia hermana. – expreso la sra. Ieran Li después de escuchar a su hijo.

-. En realidad dudo que alguien lo entienda.

-. Bueno y Meiling, ¿porque no vino contigo? – pregunta una de sus hermanas.

-. Pues me dijo que iría de compras, aunque en realidad no se que tanto pueda estar comprando porque lo mismo hizo ayer y la verdad llego algo tarde.

-. Bueno hijo yo le hice unos encargos.

-. Y nosotras también. – revela otra de sus hermanas.

-. ¡Mujeres! – dice al fin Shaoran. Aun y cuando fue muy benéfico para él que ella haya llegado tarde.

Las horas pasaron y la hora de la cena al fin llegó. El primero en llegar fue Eriol acompañado de Spinel, quien acordó con Tomoyo verse en la residencia Kinomoto, para que ella pudiera estar apoyando todo el tiempo a su amiga.

-. ¿Por qué no llegan?... Tomoyo ¿y si Shaoran se arrepintió? – preguntaba muy nerviosa la CC.

-. Tranquila Sakura aun es temprano… -- le decía en el momento en que sonó el timbre de la residencia y Sakura casi se desmaya.

En seguida Haniko fue a abrir la puerta.

-. Buenas noches, joven Li. – saluda al verlo en la puerta. –

-. Buenas noches. Ella es mi madre, hermanas y…

-. No te preocupes primo la sra. Haniko y yo, ya nos conocíamos. – la aludida esbozo una amable sonrisa de bienvenida.

-. Pasen por favor, los esperan en la sala.

En el lugar ya se encontraban todos los integrantes de la familia Kinomoto, menos uno como ya suponían.

-. Buenas noches a todos. – Saludo Shaoran.

-. Buenas noches. – Respondió el padre de Sakura extendiendo su mano.

-. Señor ella es mi madre, Ieran Li, --le dice volteando hacia ella. – y él es el padre de Sakura, Fujitaka Kinomoto. – le dice a su madre ahora viendo a Fujitaka.

Fujitaka tomo su mano y la besó.

-. Encantado.

-. El gusto es mío señor.

-. Y ellas son mis hermanas: Futie, Shiefa, Farnen y Feimei

-. Encantado señoritas. – Les dice saludando de la misma manera.

-. El gusto es nuestro. – respondieron al unísono.

-. Buenas noches, Srita. Meiling.

-. Muy buenas, Señor. – responde la joven Li al saludo.

Luego de eso Shaoran se dirigió a saludar a su prometida.

-. Luces hermosa.

-. Gracias. – Shaoran la besa para después darle un abrazo tratando de relajarla.

-. Tranquila, deja esos nervios amor. – le susurra al oído antes de romper el abrazo. Esas palabras y ver la sonrisa amable de su futura suegra la tranquilizaron demasiado.

-. Sra. Li, no sabe el gusto que me da volver a verla.

-. Lo mismo digo, Sakura.

En seguida se dispuso a saludar al resto de la familia Li, e igualmente todos los demás presentes hicieron lo mismo y como ya que se conocían no había mucha formalidad que hacer a excepción claro de Nakuru y el pequeño Murai, quien fue victima de las hermanas de Shaoran… SÍ fue su victima, porque al pobre no lo dejaba tranquilo, si no lo cargaba una, lo hacia la otra mientras el resto lo llenaba de besos y pellizcos (N/A: inofensivos, claro) a sus mejillas.

-. ¿Y su hijo mayor, no nos acompañara en esta noche tan importante? – Pregunta Ieran a Fujitaka. –

-. Pues vera… él está… -- no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por alguien más.

-. Aquí, disculpen la tardanza… el trabajo ya saben. – Contestó en un tono serio, pero tranquilo. Y claro nadie pudo evitar sorprenderse de sobremanera al ver la actitud de Touya.

-. Her… hermano, pensé que…

-. Que bueno que llegaste Touya, no podíamos empezar sin ti. – dijo Shaoran al ver que Sakura no podía articular ninguna palabra.

-. Gracias Li, es bueno saber eso. – dijo en un aire despreocupado.

-. Y bien ahora que estamos todos presentes, quiero pedirle señor Kinomoto que conceda a Shaoran la mano de su hija en matrimonio.

-. Así es señor, me habría gustado decirle eso yo mismo, pero mi madre insistió tanto en ser ella quien lo dijera que solo me resta decirle que haré hasta lo imposible por hacer feliz a Sakura, que nunca le faltara nada y siempre tendrá un techo seguro donde vivir.

-. Joven Li. – le dice muy seriamente. – mas vale que cumpla lo que acaba de decir o de lo contrario me decepcionaría mucho el saber que mi confianza fue burlada.

-. Eso jamás.

-. Gracias por confirmarlo. – le dice ahora esbozando su simpática sonrisa.

-. Brindemos por esto. – Propone Yukito, y en seguida se dispone repartir las copas que ya antes había servido Haniko.

-. Bueno pero antes de hacer el brindis quiero decirle a usted sra. Ieran que también haré cuanto este a mi alcance para hacer feliz a Shaoran, y darle todo mi amor y cuidados.

-. Me alegra que me lo digas Sakura, pero te diré que no hacia falta porque se que así será y que solo tu eres digna de ser la esposa de mi hijo.

-. No sabe cuanto me alegra saber que piense eso de mí. – dijo algo sonrojada.

-. Pues ya que acabamos de decir todo eso, yo quiero brindar por nuestro amor Sakura. – dice girando hacia ella.

-. Y yo por todo lo que viene por delante.

-. Y porque nos den muchos nietos. – agrego la madre de Shaoran.

-. Y yo la apoyo. – exclamó Fujitaka, mientras Sakura y Shaoran tenían una cara de por favor sálvenos.

-. ¡Salud! – exclamaron todos al unísono, al alzar sus copas.

Después de disfrutar de la cena, siguieron disfrutando de una linda velada, y después de un rato Sakura y Shaoran salieron al jardín, para estar un tiempo a solas.

-. Shaoran.

-. Si amor.

-. Respecto a lo que dijeron nuestros padres en el brindis…

-. ¿Si?

-. Tengo miedo…

-. ¿A que te refieres?

-. Pues a que podríamos ser padres sin haberlo planeado.

El rostro de Shaoran se llenó de confusión pero a la vez experimentó un raro sentimiento.

-. ¿Sakura acaso estas diciendo que tu y… yo… vamos a…? -- pero Sakura no lo dejo terminar.

-. ¡NO, no estoy diciendo nada, lo que quiero decir es que podría pasar, después de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros esas dos noches…

-. ¿Te arrepientes?

-. No, por supuesto que no, pero no tomamos medidas para cuidarnos… ahora es demasiado pronto para saberlo pero, ninguno de los dos utilizó algún tipo de protección.

-. Amor no te preocupes por eso, si eso sucediera nadie se daría cuenta ya que nuestra boda será muy pronto y además yo estaría completamente feliz, el día que me digas que seremos padres me convertirás en el hombre mas feliz de todo el universo. – y enseguida le dio un abrazo amoroso y protector.

-. Te Amo, Shaoran.

-. Y yo a ti también, mi flor de cerezo. –

**CONTINUARA…**

Bueno pues hasta aquí por el día de hoy, espero no tardar mucho en subir el siguiente capi.

Saben que nunca adelanto nada, y esta vez quería hacerlo, el problema es que ahora ni yo misma se lo que sigue. 0.o pero no se preocupen que de alguna manera yo voy a continuar.

Bueno pues se me cuidan

Muchos besos y **¡Aguas con el niño de la rosca!**

**De antemano gracias a todas las personas que se toman una parte de su tiempo para leer esto.**

Please dejen review para saber que les pareció.

**DEJEN SU E-MAIL, PARA RESPONDER SUS REVIEWS… SI NO LO QUIEREN DEJAR PUES PUBLICARE LA RESPUESTA EN MI WEB, PARA VERLA PUEDES ENTRAR A MI PROFILE, LAS RESPUESTAS SERAN ENVIADAS JUNTO CON LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION…**

**Atte.**

**Lady Fiorella.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Konichiwa: a todos mis queridos lectores. Una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en subir este capitulo, pero como les decía ni yo misma sabia lo que iba a continuar, mi inspiración se fue por un tiempo de vacaciones. Pero ya esta regresando y aquí les dejo un sencillo pero no menos importante capitulo de mi historia. **

**ANUNCIO: **

**DEBIDO A LA REGLA DE FANFICTION DE NO RESPONDER LOS REVIEWS DENTRO DE LAS HISTORIAS, DEJARE DE HACERLO DE ESTA MANERA Y LO HARE POR LOS MEDIOS ADECUADOS, ESQUE ADEMAS ESTUVE METIDA EN UN FORO Y PUES EN ESTE TEMA ME INVOLUCRE BASTANTE, ADEMAS POR TODOS ES SABIDO QUE CUALQUIER PERSONA PUEDE DENUNCIAR LAS FALTAS QUE SE COMETAN, DEJARE DE CORRER ESTE RIESGO YA QUE SOY LA PERSONA A QUIEN MENOS LE GUSTARIA QUE BAJEN LAS HITORAS, DIGO ES MUY RARO QUE SIGA UNA REGLA A MENOS QUE REALMENTE LA CREA NECESARIA (Y ESTA ES UNA EXCEPCION ¬¬). ASI QUE POR FAVOR LES PIDO A LAS PERSONAS QUE NO TIENEN UNA CUENTA QUE ME DEJEN SU E-MAIL PARA ASI PODERLES RESPONDER SUS REVIEWS.**

**Como en este capítulo recibí reviews anónimos, y no se me hace justo que solo a ellos les responda aquí, Esta Será La Ultima Vez Que Responda Los Reviews Dentro De La Historia, OK.**

**Belzer: **con lo de Tomoyo me recordaste la película "experta en bodas", y pues quién diga que la lógica no funciona esta muy equivocado, a mi si me funciona, claro solo haciendo lo que Shaoran. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y ahora esperaré el sig cap de tu historia que me dejaste perpleja y… A ROMPER LA CARNE…

**Lunita Kinomoto**: gracias por tus comentarios… y pues como ya te lo dije no me enoje si bien tú e Inisitra tenían razón, si se me paso lo cursi. En fin espero que disfrutes es cap.

**Elarhy**: Gracias por tus comentarios¿enredos, bueno pues tal vez no sea precisamente eso, pero tu espera y verás.

**Viridiana**: Gracias por tus comentarios, sobre la boda, espero que te agrade lo que tengo en mente para ellos.

**Relena Li**: Gracias por tu mensaje y tus comentarios. Y bueno yo nunca me eh mudado de casa, pero si en el trabajo como lo comente un cap anterior, y si es difícil.

**Lady Noemí**: Gracias por tu mensaje, bien pues ahora sabrás que es lo que pasa con Touya y por que no se disculpo.

**Dark Zeldalinck**: Gracias por tu mensaje amiga, y me alegra que te haya gustado el cambio de Touya.

**Tutanilla**: hola gracias por tu mensaje, hace tiempo yo también decía lo mismo, y lo encontré, así que a buscar ese lindo chico.

**Sakurita Q**: Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**Sakura Ika**: Hola gracias por tus comentarios, suerte a ti también.

**Paili**: Pues ya esta aquí el sig cap, gracias por tu mensaje.

**Lady Grayson**: pues sinceramente no me imagino a quien te recordara eso de los masajes y bueno pues ya corregí el horror digo error que cometí en el cap pasado. Y que bien que te gusto lo demás, del resto no comentaré nada, pues ya te lo dije en persona… espera, fue por teléfono, creo que es algo perjudicial para esto que me conozcas tanto… bueno por algo eres mi Sensei, no?

**América Vianey**: hola, gracias por tus comentarios, pues la verdad no se cuantos caps, vaya a durar, al principio iba a ser one-shot, luego iba a ser como de tres, y pues veras que ya son cinco así que la verdad no se.

**KytKinomoto:** hola gracias por tus comentarios.

**Y bueno pues todo mundo quiere saber si Sakura quedará embarazada, solo les diré que:**

**LOS VOY A DEJAR PICADOS… BUAJAJAJAJA **

**Eso lo sabrán hasta el capitulo final. **

**Ahora continuemos con la historia que espero les guste. **

**Card Captor Sakura **

**El más bello momento.**

**Capitulo Cinco**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-. ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunta Sakura al ocupante del gimnasio

-. Claro pasa.

-. Hermano, quiero hablar contigo.

-. ¿Qué sucede?

-. Es solo que quería agradecerte por haber estado anoche en la cena de mi compromiso.

-. No tienes porque hacerlo.

-. Claro que si. Tu no estas de acuerdo con esto y yo… bueno no se cual fue la razón por la que acudiste y me gustaría saberla, aunque si no quieres decirlo esta bien porque yo estoy feliz de que me hayas acompañado.

-. Sakura, yo solo… me di cuenta de que ese mocoso de verdad te quiere.

Esa confesión hizo que a Sakura se le llenaran los ojos y el rostro de alegría.

-. ¡Hermano! Gracias, muchas gracias por haberlo comprendido. – le decía en el momento que se abalanzaba para abrazarlo.

-. Pero ni se te ocurra mencionarle nada a el.

-. ¿Y porque no?

-. Hasta parece que no eres una Kinomoto.

El rostro de su hermana ahora se lleno de confusión.

-. Tengo el orgullo más grande de todos y eso no lo puedes negar.

-. En lo absoluto, pero… ¿acaso seguirás con la misma actitud?

-. Pues no con la de hace dos días, pero si con la de siempre, monstruo.

-. Pues seré un monstruo, pero no sudo a chorros. – se defiende después del ataque de su hermano, y como el ya tenia rato ejercitándose su cuerpo brillaba por el sudor.

-. ¬¬ Que graciosa.

-. Jajaja, ya lo sabia… mejor me voy antes que me bañes en sudor.

-. Me las vas a pagar monstruo. – y en seguida sale corriendo tras de ella, encontrándose en la salida con su esposa y su hijo.

-. ¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos? – pregunta Nakuru totalmente confundida.

-. Tu esposo me quiere bañar de sudor. – responde Sakura colocándose detrás de ella.

-. El que se va a bañar es él, pero con agua y jabón…

-. Papi… la gente no se baña con sudor.

-. ¿Ah no? Ya veras que si. – y enseguida lo toma entre sus brazos obviamente embarrándolo de sudor.

-. ¡Guácala!... -- le dice limpiándose los brazos -- y yo ya me bañe…

-. Pues por hoy te toco doble baño. – y se lo lleva dirigiéndose a la ducha.

-. ¡Mamá!

-. Ni modo mi amor, pero será a tu papá al que le toque bañarte. – responde con una pícara sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo.

Y ella y Sakura se quedan riéndose por la escena que veían.

-. Ahora sabrá lo que es la guerra con un niño de 3 años.

-. ¿Por que lo dices Nakuru?

-. Ahora verás… 5… 4… 3… 2…

-. ¡Nakuru! – se escucha un grito algo desesperado por parte de Touya.

-. Ahí lo tienes.

-. No entiendo.

-. ¡Nakuru! Ven por favor y ayúdame con Murai.

-. Nunca me baño sin antes haberlo bañado a el, y eso es porque se pone a jugar a tal modo que siempre empapa todo.

-. Jajaja, ahora entiendo.

-. Touya tu fuiste quien lo ensució, serás tu quien lo bañe y quien limpie su desastre. – grita respondiendo a la petición de su esposo.

-. Y ahora yo también debo ir a bañarme, le di un abrazo a Touya y si me llene de sudor.

-. Veo que ya te explico el motivo de que se presentara anoche.

-. Así es. Ahora mi felicidad si es completa.

-. No sabes cuanto me alegro por eso.

-. Gracias.

-. Bueno ahora iré a ordenar el desayuno.

-. Que bien porque yo ya tengo hambre, bajo en unos minutos.

Y cada una partió a donde debía.

-. Buenos días primo, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-. Muy bien gracias.

-. Voy a preparar el desayuno, ¿gustas algo en especial?

-. Pues la verdad, no se, ¿Qué pensabas hacer?

-. Waffles, jugo, ensalada de fruta.

-. Todo eso sueña muy bien

-. No, mejor que nos lleve a un restaurante. – grito de pronto Faren.

-. Sii… llévanos a algún lado. – agrega Shiefa.

-. Sii. -- Gritaron las otras dos mientras se abalanzaban hacia el.

-. Alto ahí. – les dijo su madre cuando estaban a punto de abrazar a su hermano. -- ¿Qué fue lo que les dije? –

-. Si madre. – contestaron todas en seguida y agachando sus cabezas se fueron directamente al sillón.

-. Buenos días, madre ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?

-. Muy bien, es bueno que tu departamento sea tan grande.

Shaoran sonrió

-. Y bien, puedo saber que fue lo que les dijiste a mis hermanas.

-. Simplemente que no te agobiaran con sus caprichos, ya que estarás **muy ocupado,** por tu boda.

-. Ya se me hacia raro que no lo hubieran hecho desde ayer. Miren esta semana si estaré muy ocupado, pero les prometo que la próxima iremos junto con Sakura a alguna parte. ¿Está bien?

-. Sii. -- Lo que les dijo su hermano, las animo mucho.

-. Pero llevamos al sobrino de Saku ¿si? – dijo en tono suplicante Feimei, y todas le hicieron segunda con una gran cara de suplica.

-. Está bien, le comentare a Sakura. "Ahora solo temo por mis futuros hijos" – pensó Li al recordar como traían de arriba para abajo al hijo de Touya y Nakuru.

Al medio día…

--Ring-ring…

-. Hola, ¿quien habla?

-. Hola, soy Sakura…

-. Aaahhh… hola Saku soy Faren… -- Grito la chica de gusto al escuchar a su futura cuñada.

-. Emm, ¿esta Shaoran? – En eso escucho otras voces por el auricular.

-. Dame el teléfono.

-. No dámelo a mí.

-. No a mí.

-. No, no se lo voy a dar a nadie. – Negó enérgicamente y alzando el brazo que sostenía el auricular.

-. Exacto, porque me lo va a dar a mí. Y ya estén tranquilas. – les dijo una voz varonil al resto de las hermanas Li.

-. Esta bien Shaoran, aquí tienes. – respondió Faren. –algo apesarada.

Una vez que Shaoran tomo el teléfono les dirigió una fuerte mirada, para que así lo dejaran a solas, y claro sus hermanas entendieron el mensaje de inmediato y se dirigieron hacia la habitación que ocupaban.

-. ¿Hola?

-. Hola Shaoran, ¿como estás amor?

-. Muy bien pequeña ¿y tú?

-. También, te estoy hablando porque quiero que comencemos lo más pronto posible con las compras de la boda.

-. Precisamente te iba a llamar para lo mismo.

-. En ese caso… ¿a que hora nos vemos?

-. ¿Te parece si voy a recogerte en una hora?

-. Claro, aquí te espero, solo una cosa.

-. ¿Si?

-. Que lleves ropa y zapatos cómodos, ya que vamos a tener que caminar mucho.

-. Ok lo que tu digas. Nos vemos.

-. Si, te amo.

-. Y yo a ti.

Shaoran colgó y se dirigió a su habitación a buscar la ropa que usaría, tal y como Sakura le había indicado y fue a darse una ducha.

Antes de ir a casa de Sakura fue a despedirse de su madre.

-. Así que iras de compras con Sakura.

-. Si hay que ver muchas cosas respecto a la boda.

-. Bien porque quería preguntarte si van a vivir aquí una vez que se casen.

-. Mamá… eso no lo había pensado.

-. Porque si es así van a tener que redecorar todo, a menos que compres una casa.

-. Tienes razón será mejor que haga eso, debo pensar a futuro, para cuando tengamos hijos.

-. Me alegra que digas eso, ya que un departamento no seria lo adecuando.

-. Aunque eso puede esperar un poco lo haré después de que hayamos terminado con todo lo demás, por lo pronto viviremos aquí y así Sakura podrá decorar nuestra casa a su gusto y con calma. "Nuestra, que bien se escucha eso". – pensó al darse cuenta de la palabra que sin pensar había utilizado. – Bueno mamá debo irme o se me hará tarde.

Ieran le serie aprobatoriamente.

-. Entonces primero debemos buscar un sacerdote, luego donde será el evento…

-. Si, lo del banquete y demás son cosas secundarias, aunque otra cosa importante es el resto de tu ajuar, si llevarás tocado, tiara o corona, el ramo, etc. Y por supuesto el traje de Shaoran.

-. Comienzo a pensar que esto será un poco complicado. – exclamó la CC seguida por un suspiro.

-. Tranquila, solo será un poco apurado, es todo. Trata Nakuru de darle esperanzas

-. Pues si pero es que son muchas cosas que planear.

-. Mira tratare de ayudarte con lo que pueda, por lo pronto buscare los datos de las personas que contrate en mi boda para que así no se te dificulte tanto, ¿esta bien?

-. Gracias Nakuru no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.

-. No tienes por que hacerlo, lo hago con gusto.

-. ¿Y puedo saber que es lo que haces?

-. Touya, lo dices como si se tratara de algo malo, solo le decía a Sakura que la ayudare en lo que pueda con la boda.

-. Bueno, ¿y a mi que me toca?

-. ¿Que te toca de que?, hermano.

-. Hay monstruo, ¿cuando dejaras de ser tan despistada?

-. Oye seré despistada pero no un monstruo… emm… retiro lo dicho, pero no soy un monstruo.

A la respuesta de Sakura no le vino más que una carcajada de Touya y una risa discreta de Nakuru.

-. Bueno, bueno ¿entonces en que puedo ayudar?

-. ¿Qué se te ocurre que puedas hacer? – cuestiona su esposa.

-. Mmm… que la recepción sea en el jardín de la casa.

-. A mi me parece bien, ¿tu que opinas Sakura?

-. ¡Me parece perfecto, pero aun tengo que comentarlo con Shaoran.

-. En ese caso…

Su respuesta fue interrumpida por el timbre de la casa.

-. Debe ser él. – y enseguida salio corriendo rumbo la puerta. – yo abro.

-. Hola pequeña. – responde Shaoran después de que su novia le abre la puerta.

-. Hoola. -- Sakura enseguida se lanza a sus brazos, acerca su rostro al de él y lo recibe con un tierno beso.

-. ¿Estas lista?

-. Claro pero primero pasa, debo comentarte algo.

-. Está bien. – y los dos de dirigen abrazados hacia la sala, donde aguardaba el matrimonio Kinomoto.

-. Buenas tardes. – saluda cortésmente.

-. Buenas tardes mocoso.

-.¬¬ que no soy un mocoso… cuantas veces tendré que repetirte que me llamo…

-. Si, si Shaoran, ya lo sé.

-. ¬¬

-. Si tuviera dos hijos, estoy segura que no harían lo que ustedes. – interviene Nakuru.

-. Pues si uno es como mi hermanito, créeme que si.

-. Bueno eso es otro asunto, mejor tomen asiento.

Los tres accedieron casi inmediatamente.

-. Y bien ¿que es eso que quieres comentarme? – pregunta Li dirigiéndose a Sakura.

-. Es que aquí mi cuñadita me estaba diciendo que tanto debíamos hacer, y entre tanto Touya nos ofrece que hagamos aquí la recepción.

-. O.o no lo hubiera esperado de ti Touya y, gracias…

-. ¿Que piensas, de eso? – le pregunta Nakuru.

-. Emm, ¿tu que quieres Sakura?

-. Pues si a ti te parece bien, por mi no hay problema, de todos modos ya había pensado en usar una quinta.

-. ¿Por que será que pensamos igual? – le pregunta, pero mirando a Touya.

-. ¬¬

-. Pues no se, a lo mejor porque somos almas gemelas. – responde burlonamente.

-. En ese caso ¿los dos están de acuerdo?

-. Yo si. – responden al unísono, lo que causo sus risas.

-. Pues no se diga más.

-. Como que no, si les falta el sacerdote, el juez…

-. Pues que todo se haga aquí, y creo que se resuelven muchas cosas.

La pareja de futuros esposos, se quedan un tanto pensativos y viéndose mutuamente, sonríen y nuevamente contestan al unísono.

-. Por mi esta bien.

-. "Definitivamente son el uno para el otro, de verdad me comporté como un BRUTO" – pensaba el mayor de los Kinomoto, mientras Nakuru les decía que haría una cita con las personas del banquete, para que probaran los platillos que se servirían, ese día ellos irían a ver al sacerdote que casó a su hermano, el lunes irían con el juez, y buscar que los dos accedieran ir a la residencia, además de llevar la papelería que se requería y que la buena Nakuru les dijo que necesitaban. Luego de eso esta parejita salio de la casa con dirección a la iglesia. Hora y media más tarde y después de haber tenido una larga plática con el sacerdote los dos se encontraban en un elegante restaurante:

-. ¿Que tal tu comida?

-. Deliciosa ¿y la tuya?

-. Igual… -- Sakura se quedo un momento observando a su prometido y con una sonrisa en la cara.

-. ¿Qué pasa?

-. Nada.

-. ¿Y porque me observas así?

-. Por que te amo.

-. Y yo a ti. – responde sonriendo, en seguida da una caricia al rostro de su amada, ella responde a la caricia ladeando su cabeza, como queriendo sentir más de cerca su mano.

-. De verdad no puedo creer que vayamos a casarnos…

-. Hay momentos en que yo tampoco, pero así va ser, y nada ni nadie lo impedirá.

Los dos acercaron sus rostros y terminaron con un tierno y cariñoso beso.

Después de comer, fueron a comprar el traje de novio de Shaoran, él escogió un elegantísimo traje en color negro, corbata ancha en un tono plateado.

Lo que siguió fue la zapatería, queda claro que solo él fue quien compro lo que debía, ya que Sakura solo estuvo observando lo estilos y diseños, pues pensaba acudir acompañada de Tomoyo y Nakuru, para comprar el resto del ajuar.

Después de eso se encaminaron a una joyería para elegir sus argollas de matrimonio, el lazo, las arras, y las piezas que usaría Sakura.

A muchos les sonaría un poco fuera de si que hayan sido los propios novios quienes compraran esas piezas, pero decidieron ser ellos para que todo fuese de su agrado, luego decidirían quien les entregaría cada cosa. Al finalizar esas compras decidieron dar un descanso y pararon en una nevaría.

-. Sakura.

-. ¿Si?

-. Emm… bueno es que les prometí a mis hermanas que la próxima semana iríamos juntos a algún lado y me pidieron que lleváramos a tu sobrino.

-. A mi me parece muy bien, todo depende si el quiera ir, recuerda que ayer lo traían de un lado para otro, pobrecito…

-. Pobres de los hijos que tengamos…

-. Dios es verdad… y a todo esto se me hizo muy raro que no fuera a nosotros a quienes se les fueran encima.

-. Eso hay que agradecérselo a mi madre, porque les advirtió que a ti y a mi nos dejaran tranquilos… por esta vez, y pues ese fue el motivo por el cual les dije que saldríamos con ellas la semana que viene.

-. Muy buena decisión. – responde antes de tomar una cucharada de su helado, y casi se atraganta cuando ve a dos personas pararse en la puerta del establecimiento.

-. ¿Que te pasa?

-. Mira quien esta ahí. – responde señalándole la entrada.

-. Vaya casualidad, ¡Hey muchachos! – Grita levantando la mano. – ¡Por aquí!

-. Hola Saku, Shaoran ¿como están?

-. Bien, que gusto verlos ¿Como les ha ido con su nueva vida?

-. Lo mismo digo y pues nos va muy bien. – responde un chico de cabellos negros abrazando a su acompañante.

-. Me alegro y acompáñennos que tenemos algo que contarles. – la pareja toma asiento la chica al lado de Sakura y su acompañante respectivamente al lado de Shaoran.

-. Y bien que eso que quieren comentarnos. – pregunta la chica.

-. Pues…

-. ¿Qué Gustan tomar? -- le interrumpió la mesera del lugar.

-. Un helado de chocolate, con fresas.

-. ¿Y usted joven?

-. Una malteada de chocolate.

-. Enseguida se los traigo.

-. Bueno ahora si. – comenta Shaoran.

-. Emm… pues lo que pasa es que… -- voltea su mirada hacia Shaoran.

-. Chiharu, Yamazaki…

-. Vamos a seguir sus pasos. – Termina de decir Sakura, los dos agregan un rostro de confusión a la escena.

Y en seguida Sakura les muestra su anillo de compromiso.

-. Sakura Felicidades. – y enseguida la abraza.

-. Felicidades amigo, hasta que te decidiste. – haciendo lo mismo que Chiharu.

-. Gracias, y esperamos contar con ustedes.

-. No se preocupen que ahí estaremos.

Se ponen de pie, Yamazaki abraza a Sakura y Chiharu a Shaoran.

-. Aquí esta su orden. – les dice la mesera.

-. Gracias.

-. ¿Bueno y para cundo se ponen el lazo? – pregunta el chico de cabellos negros.

-. En un mes. – responden al mismo tiempo.

-. ¿Quee? – la respuesta los dejo totalmente sorprendidos.

-. ¿Acaso se comieron la torta antes del recreo?

-. ¡NO! – contestan al unísono y algo sorprendidos por la pregunta.

-. Y ustedes de que se quejan si organizaron su boda en dos meses. – se defiende Shaoran.

-. Tú lo has dicho dos, el doble que ustedes.

-. Bueno, bueno. ¿No vamos a discutir por eso o si muchachos?

-. No. – responden los dos como niños regañados.

-. Este helado esta delicioso. – comenta Chiharu.

-. ¿Sabían que en años ancestrales cuando no había señales de tecnología la nieve la resguardaban en unos reci…. Aaaaaahhhhhhhh. – grita al sentir la mano de su mujer jalándole la oreja.

-. Ya deja tus historias para después.

-. Pero esta era real.

-. ¬¬ de todas formas.

-. Sonaba interesante… -- comenta Shaoran.

-. ¿Bueno y supongo que ya realizaron algunas de sus compras?

-. De hecho a eso vinimos.

-. Si, aunque todo esta en el auto de Shaoran.

-. ¿Y que han adquirido? – pregunta Yamazaki

-. Pues mi traje, zapatos, las argollas…

-. Las arras y el lazo.

-. ¿Entonces aun no tienen las invitaciones?

-. Dios había olvidado eso.

-. En ese caso saliendo de aquí, vamos a una imprenta.

-. Y esas van por nuestra cuenta. – Agrega Yamazaki.

-. Oigan chicos no es necesario que lo… -- Shaoran se calla al ver la seria expresión de Chiharu.

-. ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo Yamazaki?

-. Si

-. Entonces calla. – Li dirigió una mirada de suplica hacia Sakura.

Cuando las parejas se retiraron del lugar, caminaron en busca de la imprenta, y en su trayectoria se encontraron con otra tienda de novios y algo dentro de una vitrina llamo la atención de Sakura.

-. ¡Que hermosas copas!

-. Si son sublimes.

-. ¿Gustan que les muestre algo en especial? – pregunto el encargado de la tienda.

-. Si esas copas por favor. – le indica Shaoran.

-. En un momento.

Cuando regresó les entrego las copas que pidieron.

Tenían un diseño muy original, eran de plata con rosas realzadas y el contorno de los pétalos en oro, pero lo que más les atrajo fue su moldeado, pues pareciera que estaban cortadas a la mitad y al unirlas formaban una sola copa, ellas estaban representando mucho para ellos, sobre todo su primera vez, ya que fue esa ocasión que sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno para formar un solo ser.

-. ¿Te gustan? – le pregunta Shaoran.

-. Si, mucho.

Después de su respuesta llamó al vendedor para indicarle que se las llevarían.

-. Muy buena elección. – comentó.

Una vez que concluyeron la compra, siguieron su camino hacia donde tenían planeado.

Después de un rato de estar viendo el catalogo de invitaciones. Se decidieron por la suya, papel blanco perla, letras en tono plateado, de fondo la imagen de dos corazones entrelazados en tono en beige y el sobre con un pequeño y sencillo moño para adornar.

La cual citaría así:

_**SAKURA Y SHAORAN**_

_**Señor:**_

_**Gracias por este amor que has puesto en nuestros corazones, **_

_**hoy nos presentamos ante ti**_

_**llenos de felicidad, para consagrar nuestra unión desde hoy y para siempre, concédenos**_

_**la dicha de un hogar donde reine el cariño, el amor y la confianza.**_

_**Danos tu bendición y la de nuestros padres:**_

_**Fujitaka y Nadeshiko (+) Kinomoto **_

_**Hien (+) y Ieran Li**_

_**24 de Junio del presente año.**_

Continuara…

**Hola pues ahí me disculpan lo que seria la dirección. ñ.ñ**

**+Quinta: es como un salón de eventos pero al aire libre, jardín y toda la cosa, en lugar del convencional salón, valga la repetición. No se si me entienden, pero espero que si.**

**De antemano gracias a todas las personas que se toman una parte de su tiempo para leer esto.**

**Please dejen Review, para saber si les gusto o no este capitulo. Yo se que le falta, pero como dije es algo sencillo, para no dejarlos tanto tiempo en espera.**

**DEJEN SU E-MAIL, PARA RESPONDER SUS REVIEWS… SI NO LO QUIEREN DEJAR PUES PUBLICARE LA RESPUESTA EN MI WEB, PARA VERLA PUEDES ENTRAR A MI PROFILE, LAS RESPUESTAS SERAN ENVIADAS JUNTO CON LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION…**

**Atte.**

**Lady Fiorella.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Konichiwa a todos mis queridos lectores, primero que nada una disculpa por no actualizar más rápido pero la verdad si eh tenido mucho trabajo asi que por favor esperen que aunque me tarde yo actualizaré.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a los cuales ya les debió haber llegado una respuesta.**

**Gracias a:**

_**sakura-chan, Dark Zeldalink, sakura ika, Lunita Kinomoto, Relena Li, margara, america vianey, lydia, belzer, elarhy y también a quienes hayan leido y no dejaron reviwev.**_

**Y gracias a Mike (mi Shaoran de carne y hueso) que me ayudó con una idea porque estaba trabada con algo –**

**Solo les pido un favor para cuando terminen de leer.**

**NO ME VAYAN A LINCHAARRR! Es que no les va a gustar lo que pasará, PERO SI LO VAN A QUERER HACER, BUAAAAAAAA. Bueno nos vemos abajo. **

**Card Captor Sakura **

**El más bello momento**

**Capitulo Seis**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al lunes siguiente nuestra pareja de enamorados acudieron al registro civil para conseguir un juez que los casara, aunque primero fueron a realizar los exámenes prenupciales, hasta el momento todo estaba yendo de maravilla. Por la tarde Nakuru ya había organizado una cita con las personas de los banquetes, para que decidieran que platillo se serviría esa noche.

Touya había ordenado al jardinero que ahora más que nunca mantuviera el jardín en buen estado y que un día antes diera unos últimos retoques a este.

Residencia Kinomoto.

-. Bien Nakuru, entonces serán tu y mi hermano quienes entreguen el lazo, Chiharu y Yamazaki las arras y Eriol las argollas.

-. Me parece muy bien, solo que aun te falta una cosita.

-. ¿Y que es?

-. Pues los arreglos florales.

-. También nos falta la música. – agrego Shaoran viendo a Sakura.

-. No se preocupen por eso, ya contacté a dos bandas muy buenas, y están por confirmar que día les pueden dar una cita.

-. Nakuru si no fuera por ti…

-. Tendrían que esperar un poco más.

-. En eso hay mucha razón. – interviene una voz a la entrada de la sala.

-. Papá.

-. Sr. ¿Como está? – pregunta Shaoran.

-. Muy bien, aquí consintiendo a mi nieto. – agrega ya que tenia al pequeño niño en sus brazos.

-. Sip, ¿quieden helado? – pregunta Murai con su carita de inocencia.

-. No gracias peque. – responde Sakura al igual que Shaoran que solo negó con la cabeza.

-. ¿Y tú mami?

-. Mejor dame un beso. – le dice acercándose a su hijo y una vez que lo hizo:

-. Bien nosotros mejor nos vamos.

-. Vamos a jugal con Kedo.

-. Pero primero vamos por más helado. – buena decisión por su parte o de lo contrario todos sabemos lo que hubiese pasado.

-. Oye Sakura, ¿y como va tu vestido?

-. Pues Tomoyo no me…

Sakura fue interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta.

-. Hola Haniko, esta Sakura.

-. Si, señorita Daidouji, esta en la sala con el joven Li y la sra. Nakuru.

-. Perfecto.

-. Hablando de la reina de roma. – la pareja volteo a la entrada encontrándose con su amiga.

-. Tomoyo, justamente estábamos hablando de ti.

-. Pues espero que solo cosas buenas.

-. A ver amiga ¿y yo cuando eh hablado mal de ti?

-. Jiji, pues hasta ahora no me eh enterado, ¿y de que hablaban?

-. Le preguntaba a Sakura como va su vestido.

-. Pues perfectamente bien, ya tengo las telas que necesitaba e hice las restauraciones que le hacían falta.

-. En ese caso solo falta el resto del ajuar, y quiero que ustedes me acompañen a comprarlo.

-. Cuenta con eso.

-. Claro que si.

-. Bueno, pero ahora no vine a hablar del vestido.

-. ¿Entonces? -- pregunta Shaoran.

-. Quiero saber en donde se realizará la recepción.

-. Pues será aquí en el jardín. – responde Sakura

-. Si, Touya mismo se ofreció.

Esa noticia dejo perpleja a la joven amatista.

-. O.o ¿Qué dicen?

-. Si Tomoyito, lo creas o no. – le dice la esposa del susodicho.

-. Esto es más que perfecto.

-. ¿A que te refieres?

-. Tú deja esto en mis manos Sakura, ese día les daré una sorpresita.

-. Hay Tomoyo, eres muy compleja. – le dice Shaoran.

-. Si, pero les va a gustar. . Y necesito que me contacten con los músicos y no pregunten para que. ¬¬

-. Aun no los tenemos pero en cuanto contemos con eso te daré sus datos.

-. Gracias ñ.ñ

-. Bueno chicos es hora de ir con la encargada de los banquetes. – interviene Nakuru.

-. Vamos entonces.

-. ¿Nos acompañas Tomoyo?

-. Claro. – Y en seguida todos se dirigen a la puerta. —

-. Yo también voy. – se escucho una voz detrás de ellos antes de salir.

-. Tú no vas.

-. ¿Pero…pero por que?

-. Nakuru tiene razón Kero. – responde Sakura.

-. Así es.

-. Tú cállate mocoso. ¬¬

-. Es una lastima que me calles, pensaba invitarte a salir junto con nosotros el fin de semana.

-. ¬¬ ¿A dónde irán?

-. Al parque de diversiones.

-. O.o

En ese momento se escucha el sonido de un auto pasando a toda velocidad, producto de que Kerberos hiciera lo mismo rumbo a la habitación de Sakura.

-. Jajaja. – reían Tomoyo y Sakura.

-. Eres muy persuasivo. – le dice Nakuru.

-. Gracias.

-. Bien entonces vámonos.

Una vez que llegaron hicieron la prueba de platillos, cataron algunos vinos y eligieron los manteles para las mesas y los capelos de las sillas.

Cuando salieron de ahí fueron directamente a una florería para elegir los arreglos florales, los cuales consistían en una base cuadrada de vidrio, entre el follaje irían insertadas algunas peonías rojas unas más afloradas que otras y en el centro cuatro alcatraces, acomodados uno más alto que otro, y dos ramitas de curly para dar el toque final.

Lo siguiente fue ir al centro comercial a comprar los distintivos de Shaoran, Fujitaka y Touya, Shaoran decidió comprar uno más, aunque no dijo para quien.

El día estaba por finalizar, cuando regresaron a la Residencia Kinomoto Tomoyo se despidió y se fue a la casa de Eriol, Nakuru fue a buscar a su esposo y a su pequeño hijo, y la linda parejita se quedó en el jardín.

-. ¡Uf! Estoy cansada.

-. Pero yo creo que vale la pena o ¿no?

-. Por supuesto. – le dice mientras lo abraza. – Ven, vamos a ese árbol.

-. Si vamos.

Una vez que llegaron se sentaron debajo, Shaoran se recargo en el tronco y Sakura apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, se quedaron así por unos momentos, abrazados y en silencio, sin escuchar ninguna cosa más que sus propias respiraciones, así era muchas veces no necesitaban decirse nada, el solo hecho de saberse juntos lo llenaba todo, eso sin ninguna duda era **AMOR...**

Martes.

Sakura junto con Tomoyo y Nakuru, acudieron al centro comercial para comprar los complementos de su vestido. Primero estuvieron visitando varias tiendas para tener mas de donde escoger, lo primero que Sakura compro fueron los ramos, el que ella usaría y el que necesitaría para lanzarlo a las solteras en la recepción.

Lo que siguieron fueron los zapatos, y como ya contaba con las piezas de joyería lo ultimo fue escoger que accesorio llevaría junto con el velo, después de un rato y gracias a la asesoría del encargado de la tienda Sakura compró una linda tiara de pequeños cristales; lo que también ayudo a Tomoyo con respecto al vestido y sobre todo al velo.

Su recorrido por las tiendas se extendió todo el día, ya que además compró ropa de dormir y alguno que otro sexy baby doll. Y claro sus acompañantes no fueron la excepción, pues aprovecharon para comprar algunas cosas que les hicieran falta y además de visitar algunas casas de moda para elegir sus atuendos para la ocasión.

Al día siguiente Shaoran fue a visitar a Sakura, la feliz pareja se encontraba en el jardín, saboreando unos bocadillos, bajo el mismo árbol donde estuvieron días atrás.

-. Sakura…

-. ¿Si?

-. Hay algo de lo que aun no hemos hablado.

-. ¿De que se trata? – preguntó algo extrañada.

-. Pues… que aun no hemos hablado de donde viviremos una vez que estemos casados.

-. Es verdad… pero no importa yo iré a donde tu vayas. – le dice sonriente.

Shaoran tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Sakura y la beso tiernamente, una vez que rompieron el beso, el le dio una gran sonrisa.

-. Te amo.

-. Yo también te amo, no sabes cuanto.

-. Pero aún así hay que resolverlo y eh decidido comprar una casa para eso y que tu la vayas decorando a tu gusto…

-. Pero…

-. Espera, déjame terminar, por lo pronto viviremos en mi departamento, para que con calma puedas decorar la casa, y elegir todo lo necesario para ella.

-. Hay Shaoran es que, como quisiste que la boda fuera en tan solo un mes, bueno pues imagine que también querrías lo mismo con la casa.

-. No seria mala idea.

-. Shaoran…-- le dice en un tono suplicante.

-. Jajaja es broma.

-. Estás loco ¿sabes?

-. Si, y tu también.

-. Jajaja.

Los días seguían pasando y para antes de que terminara la semana ya estaban resueltos casi todos los pendientes, contrataron a los músicos y eligieron las canciones que querían e inmediatamente Sakura dio aviso a su amiga tal y como lo había prometido, lo único que Tomoyo quería era que le ayudaran con la iluminación para esa pequeña sorpresa que les tenía.

Shaoran se había dedicado a terminar los asuntos pendientes en su oficina, claro para no tener que preocuparse por nada días antes del acontecimiento y también para tener el tiempo suficiente para buscar la casa donde vivirían. Sakura por su parte se la pasaba junto con Nakuru y Tomoyo ultimando todos los detalles de la recepción, su vestido, etc, etc.

El fin de semana llego y como Shaoran lo había prometido él y sus hermanas junto con Meiling acudieron desde las 9 de la mañana a la casa de Sakura para disfrutar de un hermoso día de verano en un parque de diversiones.

-- DING-DONG

Haniko abre inmediatamente la puerta.

-. Buenos días, jóvenes Li.

-. Buenos días Haniko. – responden sonrientes al unísono.

-. Pasen a la sala, en seguida le aviso a la señorita Sakura.

-. Gracias.

-. El vestido esta quedando precioso.

-. ¿De verdad?

-. Claro que si cariño, todo lo que haces es fabuloso.

-. Eriol… -- le dice al girar para quedar de frente a él

-. ¿Si?

-. Eres un poco adulador, pero te amo.

En seguida Eriol se acerca a ella, toma su rostro entre sus manos, le brinda una gran sonrisa y al instante le da un tierno pero a la vez apasionado beso.

-. Hola. – saluda Sakura al entrar en la sala.

-. Hooollllllaaaa. – responden las cuatro hermanas Li, mientras se arremolinaban hacia Sakura.

-. Alto ahí. – dijo con voz fuerte Meiling. A lo que las cuatro chicas obedecieron automáticamente paralizándose a unos diez centímetros de Sakura, quien ya tenía una cara de pánico.

-. ¿Que fue lo que les dijo mi tía?

-. Mejor no te hubiéramos traído.¬¬ – responde un poco enfadada Farnen.

-. Bueno, bueno ¿en que quedamos? – les dice Shaoran.

-. Nada de peleas. – responde Futie

-. Así es, y si no hubiéramos traído a Meiling, ya tendrían a mi pobre Sakura hecha puré. – decía mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-. Hola mi amor.

-. Hola, ¿Cómo estás?

-. Mmm (sonido de bienestar), muy bien. – le dice mientras lo abraza. – ¿y tu?

-. También. – enseguida le da un beso en la frente.

-. Bueno pues ya vámonos. – pide Shiefa.

-. Si vámonos. – agrega Feimei, la ultima de las hermanas Li.

-. Alto ahí, ¿Cómo que vámonos? – pregunta un serio Kerberos.

-. Emm olvide decirles que el irá con nosotros. – dice Shaoran dirigiéndose a las mujeres Li.

-. ¡Por Dios!, Y nosotras nos hemos olvidado de tu sobrino Sakura. ¿Si vendrá con nosotros?

-. Claro, en un minuto Nakuru baja con el.

-. Ya estamos aquí.

En ese instante las cuatro hermanas corrieron hacia donde el pequeño y su madre se encontraban, dejando solo una estela de polvo tras de si.

-. Si que es lindo.

-. Hermoso. .

-. . Tierno.

-. Y me lo voy a comer a besos. -

-. Mammáaa!

-. Calma cariño no lo dijo en serio. Nadie te va a comer.

-. Si, yo me encargo de eso. – Agregó Meiling. –

-. "Insisto, no debimos traerla ¬¬" – Pensó Farnen.

-. Ahora si vámonos ya. – indica Sakura.

En ese momento todos salieron rumbo al parque de diversiones, donde les aguardaba un lindo día.

Parque de diversiones

-. ¡Vamos a la montaña rusa! (Feimei)

-. No mejor a los carritos chocones. (Futie)

-. Mejor a la mansión embrujada. (Farnen)

-. A os cabaitos.

-. Un momento. -- Dijo Sakura. – Pónganse de acuerdo.

-. Tengo una idea yo me voy a donde las locas estas quieran ir mientras ustedes se van con el pequeño al área infantil. – propuso Meiling.

-. Me parece bien. – acepto Shaoran. Mientras sus hermanas no dijeron nada, solo dirigieron unas miradas asesinas hacia Mei.

-. Y nos vemos en dos horas en el área de picnic para comer.

-. Perfecto. – dijo Meiling

-. Ok. – respondieron al unísono las cuatro hermanas.

Y en ese momento salieron corriendo directo a la gran montaña rusa, después a la rueda de la fortuna, en seguida se fueron directo a los carritos chocones y por ultimo a la mansión embrujada. Mientras nuestra pareja de enamorados, disfrutaba ver como se divertía el pequeño Murai, y a la vez daban un gran NO al pobre Kero reprimiéndolo de no salir directo hacia el puesto de dulces. El tiempo transcurrió y al fin llegaba la hora de comer.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Sakura, Murai y Shaoran, se sentaron en una de las bancas a esperar al resto de las chicas, cuando éstas llegaron no pudieron evitar reírse ya que a Feimei se le notaba las nauseas que sentía, y Farnen la cara de espanto que le quedo después de salir de la mansión embrujada.

-. Jeje ¿Que les pasó?

-. Que tus hermanas no pudieron resistir ninguna de las atracciones por las que quisieron ir. – Dijo Meiling señalando a las dos susodichas, mientras Shiefa y Futie estaban muertas de la risa de ver a sus dos hermanas.

-. Bueno mejor vamos al restaurante a pedir la comida. – y así las dos hermanas que estaban en condiciones fueron junto con Sakura y Meiling por los alimentos.

Cuando las chicas regresaron las hermanas de Shao ya se encontraban "un poco" mejor.

-. Llegamos.

-. Trajimos hamburguesas con papas y croquetas de pulpo.

-. ¿QUEEEEE? Cro… croquetas de… -- y en ese momento Feimei salio corriendo más rápido que inmediatamente en busca de un baño, dejando solo una pequeña estela tras de si.

-. Kero. – llamaba Sakura a su guardián.

-. …

-. Kero sal a comer.

-. …

Ante su no respuesta Sakura colocó el plato con las croquetas de pulpo a un lado de su mochila, a lo que Kerberos respondió inmediatamente sacando una de sus manos para tomar una, y después otra y otra y así sucesivamente hasta que el plato quedó vacío, así que estiro más su brazo para buscar por lo menos una ultima croqueta.

-. ¡Ahhhh, ya no hay croquetas!

-. Aaaaaahhhhhhhh. -- (Farnen) y en ese momento sale disparada de su asiento cayendo de espaldas contra el césped.

-. No te asutes, solo es Kedo. – dijo el pequeño que estaba al lado del guardián y frente a la chica.

-. Pero… pero… -- decía señalando al susodicho, provocando que las cabezas de los demás giraran inmediatamente hacia él.

-. ¡Mamaaa! – dijeron todos al unísono al darse cuenta de que no fue Kerberos quien asusto a Farnen sino su hermana Feimei quien estaba detrás de él con el mismo aspecto que tendría si hubiese filmado la película "El exorcista".

-. No voltees, no voltees. -- le decía Kero al pequeño niño.

-. ¿Oye que te paso? – Pregunta Sakura.

-. ¬¬ No me vuelvan a mencionar las croquetas de pulpo después de haber subido a la montaña rusa. ¬¬

-. No te preocupes jamás lo volveremos a hacer. (Meiling)

-. Tenlo por seguro. (Futie)

-. Claro que si. (Shiefa)

-. ¿Quieres papas fritas? – preguntó Shaoran rezando porque no tuviera nuevamente la misma reacción, a lo que su hermana respondió agradecida y tomando el plato de papas.

Pasaron tres horas después de la comida y antes de regresar a la casa de Sakura decidieron dar un paseo por el Parque Pingüino para recordar viejos tiempos.

-. ¿Oigan chicas quieren un helado?

-. Siii.

-. Bien vamos.

Después de haberlos comprado caminaban todos juntos por el lugar, y sin darse cuenta que Kerberos se había salido de su escondite para poder probar el helado, quien en un momento de distracción del encargado de la heladería "tomo" un balde preparado con helado de todos los sabores, el pequeño Murai iba jugando con la pelota que le compro su tía Sakura en el parque de diversiones, en su recorrido al pequeño niño se le "escapó" la pelota directo hacia la calle el cual en medio de su inocencia corrió tras ella y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y que además de todo un coche se dirigía hacia él a alta velocidad en ese momento corrió tras él, y en el preciso instante en que el auto estaba a punto de atropellar a Murai Sakura lo empujo para tratar de salvarlo…

-. NOOOOOO SAKUUURAAA – gritó Shaoran al escuchar un fuerte golpe y ver a su novia ser atropellada por un automóvil. Y las demás chicas dejaron caer sus helados producto de la impactante escena que acababan de presenciar.

-. O.o – en ese instante Kero voltea a ver que es lo que pasaba (insertar cámara lenta). – AHHHHHHH – grito estrepitosamente dejando caer su bandeja de helado y volando directamente hasta donde estaban.

El automóvil no se detuvo tal y como muchos más lo hacen, y Shaoran por supuesto corrió al lado de su amada, mientras algunas personas se acercaban para tratar de ayudar, mientras Kero era detenido por una de las hermanas Li para evitar que causara más conmoción con su presencia.

-. Sakura, mi niña contéstame por favor, ¡háblame Sakura! – le pedía entre lagrimas al cuerpo casi inerte de una Sakura totalmente inconciente.

Meiling llamaba a una ambulancia, mientras dos de las hermanas Li auxiliaban al pequeño Murai el cual solo tenía unos cuantos raspones y moretones, las otras dos estaban junto a Shaoran tratando de calmarlo, pero… ¿Cómo iban a hacerlo si después de tanta felicidad ahora pasaba esto, como podrían hacerlo si él la amaba más que a su vida misma y hubiese dado cualquier cosa por estar en su lugar?

**CONTINUARA…**

**-. NO, NO ESPEREN POR FAVOR (toda una multitud de lectores arremolinándose en contra de la mariposa)**

**-. PERO COMO SE TE OCURRE? (pregunta el (la) la líder de todos) (no me pregunten quien es pk no se)**

**-. Es… esperen, que les parece si mejor esperan a los siguientes capítulos y vean lo que pasa. (Decía rogando a Dios por su vida)**

**-. ¿Que dicen los demás. (Preguntó volteando a ver a todos)**

**-. Bueno creo que por mi esta bien,**

**-. Por mi también**

**-. Si bueno esperemos. (Respondió el resto de los lectores)**

**-. Ufff n.nU gracias pero por favor tranquilos. (Decía una ya menos asustada mariposa) y gracias otra vez pk si me mataban no podría continuar con la historia.**

**Bueno esto es todo por ahora.**

**Y muchas gracias por leer.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi.**

**Cuidense**

**Sayonara.**

**De antemano gracias a todas las personas que se toman una parte de su tiempo para leer esto.**

**Please déjenme un review para saber que les pareció.**

**DEJEN SU E-MAIL, PARA RESPONDER SUS REVIEWS… SI NO LO QUIEREN DEJAR PUES PUBLICARE LA RESPUESTA EN MI WEB, PARA VERLA PUEDES ENTRAR A MI PROFILE, LAS RESPUESTAS SERAN ENVIADAS JUNTO CON LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION…**

**Atte.**

**Lady Fiorella.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Konnichiwa a todos mis queridos lectores, pues al fin me reporto con el siguiente capitulo de la historia, espero les guste. (Bueno a decir verdad no les gustaran algunas de las cosas que suceden).**

**Y pues estoy muy, pero muy feliz, porque ha habido gente nueva entre los reviewers (aunque muchos ya no han vuelto a aparecer, buaaaaa, bueno ni moyo) y felicidades a mi Sensei que cumple 5 meses con Dokho.**

**Y también agradezco a todos los que me dejaron un review.**

_**Sakura Ika, Melissa, Viridiana, Relena Li, Elarhy, Kassandra Caldina, Belzer, Sakura fan, Kachan, Lunita Kinomoto**_

**ELARHY: por favor déjame tu email para responder a tus reviews**

**E igualmente a los que no se animan a hacerlo.**

**Y hubo cambio de planes sobre una cosita que dije seria hasta el cap final. **

**Bien por ahora mejor dejo de escribir y los dejo con la historia, nos vemos abajo. **

**Card Captor Sakura **

**El más bello momento. **

**Séptimo Capitulo.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-- CRASHH. – se escuchó el sonido de una taza quebrándose.

-. ¡Murai! – dijo en un susurro.

-. ¡Por Clow, ¿pero que?… ¡Sakura!

-. ¿Qué Sucede? -- preguntó Touya -- ¿Estás bien, Nakuru?

-. ….

-. Yukito ¿Qué sucede?

-. Es…

-. ¿Que?

-. Sakura…

-. A un lado por favor. – pedía uno de los paramédicos de la ambulancia. La gente reaccionó de inmediato y el paramédico comenzó a revisar a Sakura mientras otro de ellos auxiliaba a Murai.

-. ¿E-esta… estará bien señor? – preguntaba Shaoran casi sin aliento.

-. Temo que no, tiene demasiados golpes y algunas fracturas.

-. Mi amor por favor no me dejes. – dijo en lo bajo. Mientras Meiling lo abrazaba tratando de consolarlo.

-. Hay que llevarla inmediatamente a un hospital. – dijo mientras uno de sus compañeros le ayudaba con la camilla para subirla a la ambulancia.

-. Bien vámonos. – dijo después de haber subido a Sakura. – ¿quien ira con ella?

-. Nosotros. -- dijo Shaoran.

-. Lo lamento solo puede ir una persona.

-. Irá el –dijo al paramédico refiriéndose a Shaoran -- ya que Murai esta bien lo llevaré a su casa y a las chicas al departamento, además hay que avisar a su familia.

-. Gracias Meiling.

-. Suba ya por favor.

-. Si. – inmediatamente obedeció la orden del paramédico. Mientras Meiling llamaba a sus primas para llevar al niño a casa de Sakura y darles la noticia. Al tiempo que el resto de la gente comenzaba a dispersarse.

Hospital

Se ve a un trío de paramédicos corriendo hacia urgencias empujando una camilla.

-. ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunta el médico a cargo.

-. Fue atropellada, tiene algunas fracturas y temo que golpes internos de gravedad.

-. Llévenla a traumatología inmediatamente. – los paramédicos obedecieron al instante, y al momento Shaoran trato de seguirlos.

-. Lo siento joven pero no puede pasar. – le dijo una de las enfermeras.

-. Pero…

-. Lo siento son las reglas del hospital, valla a la sala de espera por favor.

-. "Sakura mi amor, tienes que estar bien, por favor." – Pensaba mientras hacia lo que le pidió la enfermera. –

-. Hola Haniko. – decía una muy seria y apesarada Meiling.

-. Srita. Meiling, ¿Qué le sucede?, ¿Y la srita Sakura?

-. Pasó… algo terrible, ¿podemos pasar?

-. Oh Dios, claro pasen, todos están en la sala tratando de comunicarse con ustedes.

-. "Dios por favor ayúdame para darles esta noticia" – pedía Meiling en sus pensamientos.

-. ¿Disculpe joven, es usted quien acompaña a la srita que acaba de ingresar?

-. S-si, es… mi prometida.

-. Voy a pedirle que por favor llene este formulario, con la mayor cantidad de datos posible.

-. Esta bien, pero dígame ¿como se encuentra?

-. Lo siento pero no cuento con esa información, lo único que sé, es que en estos momentos le están dando toda la atención posible para que se recupere pronto. – le dijo para tratar de levantar aunque fuese un mínimo sus ánimos.

-. ¡Mi vida!… ¿que le pasó? – preguntaba muy angustiada Nakuru, mientras tomaba a su hijo entre sus brazos.

-. No te preocupes el no tiene nada de cuidado… pero…

-. ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Sakura? – preguntó Yukito

-. Emm… bueno… es que.

-. Dígame que pasa. – le dijo un tanto serio Fujitaka.

-. Hay Dios… es que a Sakura la…

-. ¿La que? – decía aun mas serio.

-. La atropellaron y esta en el hospital. – dijo ya de golpe y aún mas angustiada que nunca.

En ese momento lo que siguió fue un silencio sepulcral, que fue roto por el padre de la card captor.

-. Sa… Sakura fue… atro…pellada. – decía casi sin aliento tratando de asimilar la noticia, al tiempo que se sentaba pesadamente en uno de los sillones, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

-. ¿Qué mi hermana fue que?

-. Atropellada. – dijo en un susurro.

-. ¿Pe… pero… como paso? – preguntó Nakuru asustada.

-. ¿Y por qué mi hijo esta así?. – cuestiono algo ofuscado el progenitor del pequeño.

-. Cálmense por favor y tomen asiento, sobre todo tu Nakuru. – la pareja obedeció a Meiling.

-. Verán, después de dejar el parque de diversiones, decidimos ir al Parque Pingüino, compramos helados y…bueno el niño iba jugando con la pelota que Sakura le compró… se le escapo y bueno… pues el niño salio corriendo tras ella… -- explicaba nerviosamente.

-. ¿Acaso dices que… -- decía un impactado Touya – era a Murai, a mi hijo a quien atropellarían?

-. Si… así es. Y cuando Sakura se dio cuenta corrió tras el para salvarlo.

-. ¡Oh, mi… mi pequeña! – exclamó el padre de de la CC atropelladamente debido a su angustia.

-. ¿Y Kerberos? – preguntó nuevamente Yukito

-. A-aquí. – dijo una de las hermanas Li quien llevaba la mochila de Sakura, Yukito se acercó y tomó la mochila.

-. KERBEROS. – Dijo fuertemente, mientras tomaba su forma de guardián, pero no hubo respuesta, a lo que Yue metió su mano en la mochila para sacarlo. Kero estaba total y completamente derrotado, su rostro reflejaba angustia, desolación y abatimiento. – ¡KERBEROS! – le dijo al tiempo que lo sacudía.

-. Yu…Yue. – dijo una vez que reaccionó.

-. Tienes algo que explicar.

-. Y-yo... no se que decir, momentos antes me escape de la mochila de Sakurita, para… y fue el grito del mocoso lo que me hizo reaccionar.

-. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, ¿Cómo puedes llamarte guardián si no sabes cumplir con tu cometido?

-. Lo sé soy un miserable. – el comentario de Yue hizo a Kero sentirse aún mas infeliz, lo hizo sentirse vil y despreciable.

-. Es… este no es momento… para culpar a nadie; ¿A dónde llevaron a Sakura? – preguntó Fujitaka.

-. Creo que… al hospital central. – respondió Shiefa.

-. Sí, eso dijo el paramédico antes de partir. – completo Meiling.

-. Vamos allá entonces. – dijo Touya. – Nakuru tu quédate aquí con Murai.

-. Está bien. – respondió y beso a su esposo en señal de apoyo.

En ese momento todos se dirigieron a la salida, cada quien con rumbo determinado, Meiling y sus primas hacia el departamento para avisar a la madre de Shaoran; Fujitaka, Touya, Yue y Kero rumbo al hospital.

-. Kerberos quédate aquí. – le dijo Yue.

-. Per…-- no dijo más, el solo ver el rostro de su compañero guardián le alerto que era mejor obedecerlo, después de todo el no había cumplido con su obligación.

-. ¿Qué dices?

-. Tranquila no quiero que te alarmes así.

-. Pero ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Si dices que a mi mejor amiga le ha sucedido algo.

-. Se que es difícil, pero tienes que ser fuerte no solo por ella sino también por su familia al igual que por Shaoran. – le dice mientras se acerca para abrazarla.

-. Tenemos que localizarlos y saber que pasa.

-. Si, en seguida llamo a Shaoran.

-. Pobre chica, pero ¿como pasó? – preguntaba Ieran Li a su sobrina.

-. Pues todo fue por salvar a su sobrino.

-. Chicas ustedes quédense aquí por cualquier cosa; Meiling acompáñame, vamos al hospital. – dijo luego de tomar su bolso.

-. Si. -- Respondió el quinteto de chicas a la orden de la Sra. Li.

-- RING, RING. --

-. ¿Hola?

-. Shaoran, ¿en donde estas?

-. En… el hospital, a Sakura… la atropellaron.

-. ¡Cielos!, ¿Y como se encuentra?

-. Los médicos aun no me dicen nada, en cuanto llegamos aquí la llevaron a traumatología.

-. ¿Y en que hospital están?

-. En el Hospital Central

-. Muy bien vamos para allá

-. Gra... – a Shaoran no le dio tiempo de terminar, ya que Eriol cortó la comunicación antes que pudiera hacerlo.

-. Sra. tómese este té la tranquilizara un poco.

-. Gracias Haniko, quédate conmigo por favor.

-. Claro señora y cálmese ya vera que todo saldrá bien.

-. Eso espero.

-. Doctor, estos son los resultados de los exámenes de la srita. Kinomoto.

El médico le agradece tomando el sobre blanco que su secretaria le ofrecía, y ella se retira del consultorio.

-. Vamos a ver. – piensa en voz alta, al tiempo que extrae un par de hojas del mencionado sobre, comienza a leer y a la mitad de la segunda hoja abre enormemente sus ojos y sale inmediatamente de la habitación.

En el camino se topa con una enfermera.

-. Doctor Matsura.

-. ¿Que sucede?

-. La paciente Kinomoto acaba de reaccionar.

-. Vamos para allá.

-. Señorita, ¿me podría informar de una paciente que acaba de ingresar? – preguntó muy preocupado Toya

-. ¿Cual es su nombre?

-. Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto. – Enseguida la enfermera comenzó a buscar información en su computadora, mientras Fujitaka, Touya y Yukito esperaban intranquilos.

-. La paciente fue llevada a Traumatología, pero lo siento esa es la única información que tengo, les recomiendo que pasen a la sala de espera, seguramente ahí debe estar la persona que llegó con ella y ahí será donde el médico los busque.

-. Gracias. – responden los tres al unísono y se encaminan hacia la sala de espera.

"**Traumatología"** – esa es la palabra que marcaba la puerta de la enorme pieza donde se encontraba Sakura Kinomoto y donde se podía observar a cierto médico examinándola ayudado de una enfermera.

-. ¿Doctor, me… me voy a… recuperar? – se escuchó decir muy trabajosamente a Sakura producto de los golpes que tenía.

-. Pues al parecer esta reaccionando muy bien.

-. Eso… espero, porque… no quiero retrasar mi boda.

-. ¿Así que se va a casar?

-. Sí, ¡hay! dentro de… dos semanas.

-. Eso es una buena noticia pero usted debe estar aquí por lo menos una semana mas.

-. ¿Tanto?

-. Si quiere recuperarse así debe ser, tiene que cuidarse y ahora más que nunca.

-. ¿Qué… que quiere decir?

-. Por el momento no puedo decirle, debo corroborar sus resultados con el laboratorio, deme unos minutos y regreso.-

-. S-si, gracias.

-. Ahí está.

-. Li

-. Llegaron.

-. ¿Cómo está Sakura? – Preguntó Fujitaka – nos dijeron que fue llevada a traumatología.

-. Pues eso es todo lo que sé, los médicos aún no me dicen nada.

-. ¿Qué rayos te pasa? – pregunto un furioso Touya, mientras se acercaba hacia él y lo tomo de la camisa con las maños empuñadas.

-. ¿A que te refieres?

-. ¿A que me refiero, me preguntas que a que me refiero? – protestaba al tiempo que sacudía a Shaoran. -- Pues a que no cuidaste a mi hermana,¿Por qué, por qué no lo hiciste?

-. Touya, pasó demasiado rápido. – le respondió lo mas calmado que pudo.

-. ¡No trates de excusarte, mocoso! – le dijo ya gritando.

-. Touya, ¡cálmate!; no puedes estar gritando en este lugar. – le dijo Yukito.

-. No me interesa, este remedo de mocoso no cuidó a mi hermana y quiero que me diga ¿por qué?

-. Ya te dije que… -- no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por una enfermera.

-. Señor le voy a suplicar que guarde compostura o de lo contrario llamare a seguridad.

-. O.o S-si señorita, disculpe.

-. Gracias. – y una vez que se retiró.

-. Me las vas a pagar Li, vas a pagar muy caro no haber cuidado a mi hermana. – le amenazó aún furioso pero en un tono de voz mucho más bajo.

-. Mira Touya, no me duele menos que a ti que a Sakura le haya pasado esto, y si por mi fuera hubiese tomado su lugar, pero solo te voy a decir una cosa, no fue a mi a quien quiso salvar cuando fue atropellada. – terminando de decir esto se fue hasta el otro lado de la sala, fue seguido por Yukito para hacerle compañía, mientras Fujitaka quien claramente escuchó lo que Shaoran le dijo a su hijo, se acercó a el y colocó su mano en uno de sus hombros.

-. Hijo no es culpa de nadie.

-. …………

-. ¡Shaoran!

-. Mamá. – respondió el líder del clan Li al llamado de su madre, quien era seguida por su sobrina y por Eriol y Tomoyo quienes llegaron al mismo tiempo que ellas.

Laboratorio.

-. ¿Dr. Adachi?

-. Adelante, lo estaba esperando.

-. Pues quiero hablar sobre los resultados de la srita. Kinomoto.

-. Por supuesto venga conmigo. -- Le dijo para caminar hacia los utensilios, que se utilizaban. – deje todo esto a la mano para que usted mismo examinara los análisis.

-. ¡Están correctos!

-. Si, a mi también me sorprendió que por la magnitud de su accidente el producto se haya salvado.

-. Es sorprendente.

-. Mucho, de hecho hice los estudios una vez más, para descartar cualquier error.

-. Bien esa chica tiene demasiada suerte, gracias ahora iré con ella nuevamente.

-. Muy bien.

………………………………………………………………………

-. Con permiso, srita kinomoto ya he revisado sus análisis.

-. ¿Me pasa algo malo doctor?

-. No para nada, eso no es malo sino todo lo contrario.

-. ¿Entonces… dígame por favor? – le dijo un poco nerviosa.

-. Pues que dentro de unos meses, usted será madre. – le dijo ya con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-. … ¿Q… que… que dice?, ¿Qué voy a… ser… madre?, ¿Tendré un hijo?

-. Si, así parece.

-. Hay por… Dios voy a… tener un bebé. – dijo la CC de lo más emocionada.

-. Por ahora tranquila y debe descansar, yo buscaré a su familia.

-. Si, gra… UN MOMENTO. – dijo lo mas firmemente que pudo.

-. ¿Qué sucede?

-. Doctor por favor… se lo suplico, no le diga… nada de esto a mi novio y… y mucho menos a mi familia, no pueden… saberlo, por ahora no, pero mi familia es quien más me preocupa… ellos no deben saber que estoy embarazada, y además… quiero ser yo… quien se lo diga… a mi prometido.

-. Tranquila, por favor, no les diré nada si usted me promete que guardara el mayor reposo posible, su embarazo es de apenas dos semanas, si no fuera por los estudios de rutina, no lo sabría ud en este momento.

-. Está bien y… gracias.

-. No tiene porque. -- Le dijo antes de retirarse.

-. Una… ultima cosa. – alcanzo a decir antes que saliera.

-. Dígame.

-. ¿Cuál… es su nombre?

-. Hayato Matsura.

-. Gracias, doctor Matsura. – le dijo al fin regalándole una sonrisa nuestra muy, pero muy feliz, aunque adolorida Sakura.

Después de haber salido del área a donde enviaron a Sakura el médico dio algunas órdenes a las enfermeras para el cuidado de la card captor, y unos minutos después se le podía ver entrando a la sala de espera.

-. ¿Los familiares de Sakura Kinomoto?

-. Es mi hija. – dijo Fujitaka, en seguida se acerco al médico seguido por los demás.

-. Soy el Dr. Hayato Matsura, me eh encargado de su hija desde que ingresó.

-. ¿Cual es su estado? Díganos por favor. – pidió Shaoran.

-. Pues hace unos escasos minutos acaba de reaccionar, pero tiene que quedarse internada por lo menos una semana, ya que tiene un par de costillas muy lesionadas otro poco y tuviera fractura, necesita mucho reposo…

-. ¿Entonces quiere decir que estará bien? – pregunto Touya.

-. Así es pero debo ser franco con ustedes, ella sufrió un golpe demasiado fuerte en la cabeza el cual podría afectarla cuando menos lo esperemos.

-. ¿Y… cuantas probabilidades hay que eso suceda? – preguntó la aún angustiada amiga de la CC.

-. Son mínimas, pero si les pido que no le den algún disgusto ya que eso podría alterarla.

-. Esta bien doctor, gracias. – respondió Yukito.

-. Y disculpe ¿podríamos verla? – preguntó Shaoran.

-. Aun no la pasan a un cuarto porque debe estar al menos hasta las 11:00 pm para seguir observandola, pero les daré un permiso, solo para dos personas.

-. Gracias dr. Matsura. – le contesto Fujitaka.

-. No tienen por que, en un momento vuelvo con el pase.

………………………………………………………………

-. "Dios mío de verdad no lo puedo creer, no puedo creer que voy a ser madre, gracias señor por esta dicha que me das". – pensaba muy ilusionada Sakura.

………………………………………………………………

Minutos después:

-. Bien aquí está el permiso, supongo que el primero en entrar será ud. – indicó volteando hacia Fujitaka.

-. Por supuesto.

-. ¿Quien más entrará?

-. Señor, si me permite… -- dijo Shaoran dirigiéndose hacia el padre de Sakura.

-. A ti no te permite nada. – dijo tajante Touya, interrumpiendo a Shaoran.

-. Hijo discúlpame, pero estas muy alterado y no quiero que vayas a importunar a tu hermana; vamos joven Li.

-. ¬¬ err.. – Touya se sintió más que desplazado, no le gustó nada que fuese Shaoran quien entrara primero a verla.

-. Con permiso. – dijo finalmente Shaoran, pero alguien lo detuvo del brazo.

-. Dale un beso de mi parte por favor.

-. Claro Tomoyo.

Y así se retiraron a donde Sakura se encontraba.

-. Srita. Sakura.

-. ¿Si, doctor? – respondió ante el llamado del médico.

-. Le traje una visita. – dijo haciéndose a un lado para dar paso al par de hombres que lo seguía.

-. Papá.

-. Hola pequeña.

-. Shaoran…

-. Hola mi niña.

-. Bueno los dejaré solos unos momentos.

-. Gracias.

-. ¿Como te sientes? Hija

-. Golpeada. – dijo riéndose un poco.

-. Sakura, perdóname.

-. ¿O.o?, ¿Per… donarte?, ¿Por qué?

-. Por no haberte cuidado, si lo hubiera hecho, no…

-. No digas nada. – le dijo luego de tomar su mano. – Tú no… tuviste la culpa, nadie… la tuvo.

-. Eso es lo que les eh estado diciendo… Touya, también lo culpa, pero ya sabes, los dos son unos testarudos.

-. Si, ah, lo son. – dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Unos momentos después regresó el médico para indicarles que tenían que salir.

Y en el pasillo rumbo a la sala de espera:

-. Señor yo…

-. ¿Qué sucede?

-. Pues lo que le dije a Touya, no lo dije en ese sentido.

-. Lo sé Shaoran, lo sé, y también se que a veces hay que tratarlo de esa manera. – dijo finalmente dándole una sonrisa.

Y con Sakura:

-. "Shaoran mi amor, si supieras esta maravillosa noticia, sé que te pondrías muy feliz, pero por ahora no puedo decírtelo, aunque no soporto las ganas de gritarlo al cielo, te amo más que nunca y ahora dentro de mi vientre se encuentra la prueba mas grande de nuestro amor" – pensaba la menor de los Kinomoto mientras acariciaba su vientre…

_**CONTINUARÁ… **_

**N/A:¿Verdad que les gusto? A petición de todos ya saben que Sakurita SI espera bebé, ya los tenia en mucha espera. **

**Pero ustedes se merecían que les dijera esto (además que ya quería que lo supieran, ¿saben? Soy muy desesperada y siempre quiero decir todo luego, luego… emm bueno… no todo la verdad. +.+)**

**Y pues supongo que no a todos les gusto que Touya volviera a la misma actitud de antes ¿no? Pero recordemos que es Touya y la situación que hay ahora. **

**Pendientes con el próximo capitulo, solo recuerden que a Sakura aún puede pasarle algo más.**

**Bien pues eso es todo por ahora.**

**Nos vemos, o mejor dicho, nos leemos pronto.**

**Se cuidan mucho **

**Y nunca se cansen de buscar su felicidad…**

**Por ahí me preguntaron si la sorpresa de Tomoyo es que si va a cantar, pues déjenme decirles a los que piensen eso que están muy pero muy equivocados, mejor sigan leyendo y verán lo que sucede.**

**De antemano gracias a todas las personas que se toman una parte de su tiempo para leer esto.**

**Please déjen review para saber que les pareció.**

**DEJEN SU E-MAIL, PARA RESPONDER SUS REVIEWS… SI NO LO QUIEREN DEJAR PUES PUBLICARE LA RESPUESTA EN MI WEB, PARA VERLA PUEDES ENTRAR A MI PROFILE, LAS RESPUESTAS SERAN ENVIADAS JUNTO CON LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION…**

**Atte.**

**Lady Fiorella.**


	8. Chapter 8

**KONNICHIWA A TODOS MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES Y LECTORAS, PUES PRIMERO QUE NADA UNA DISCULPA POR ESTA LARGA AUCENCIA DE POCO MAS DE DOS MESES, MUY LARGA A DECIR VERDAD PERO PUES BUENO UNA YA SABEN EL TRABAJO Y OTRA PUES FUE POR PROBLEMAS CON MIGUEL ( … QUE ME HICIERON PERDER LA INSPIRACION, AUNQUE PUES DIOS ME ENVIO UN ANGEL DEL CIELO QUE ME AH AYUDADO A SUPERAR TODO ESO, ASI QUE POR ÉL AHORA ESTOY DE VUELTA, Y CON UN CAPITULO UN POKITIN MAS LARGO, CREO QUE ME QUEDO BIEN, ESPERO CONTAR CON SU APROBACION, AUNQUE SE QUE LA PARTE FINAL SI LES VA A GUSTAR, PUES A MI ME GUSTO MUCHO BUENO SOBRE ESO QUE PUEDO DECIR YO? JEJE, BUENO CHICOS LOS DEJO CON EL CAP.**

**(NOTA: Los puntos suspensivos en los diálogos de Sakura son porque esta muy, pero muy adolorida y así cuesta trabajo hablar igualmente con las comas donde no van, son solo pausas diminutas y no se nada de medicina, así que hay me disculpan si no tiene nada que ver una cosa con otra.**

_**Card Captor Sakura**_

**_El más bello momento_**

_**Octavo capítulo**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

En una de las habitaciones del Hospital Central de Tomoeda.

-. Me alegra verla feliz. – dijo el médico al entrar a la habitación de Sakura una vez que esta fue trasladada.

-. Gracias doctor Matsura, pero como no iba a estarlo… si usted me ha dado la noticia más… maravillosa de mi vida.

-. Tiene razón solo le recuerdo que debe estar tranquila, su embarazo es muy prematuro y de no haber sido por los exámenes que le practicamos usted no lo sabría hasta que se presentasen los síntomas.

-. Lo sé… pero no puedo evitar… tanta felicidad, ser madre… es el regalo más grande que Dios me ah podido dar.

-. Que bueno que lo ve de esa manera, cualquier otra mujer se hubiera vuelto loca por haber concebido un hijo fuera del matrimonio.

-. Pues aunque ese es mi caso, también me eh vuelto loca… pero de felicidad, además este pequeño… que llevo en mi vientre fue… concebido con amor, y se que… si ahora no estuviera comprometida, Shaoran se casaría conmigo cuando se enterara y no por… compromiso, sino todo lo contrario. – respondió sonriente la CC mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-. Sabe en estos tiempos es difícil ver a personas como ustedes, y en cierto punto me causa algo de envidia, pero de la buena claro. ñ.ñ

-. ¿Acaso me quiere decir… que un apuesto doctor… como usted, no tiene alguien a su lado?

-. Me voy a poner celoso. – en ese momento la CC y el médico voltearon sus rostros hacia la puerta.

-. Hola… mi amor. – dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-. Hola pequeña, ¿como te sientes?

-. Mejor.

-. Bien los dejo para que puedan conversar.

-. Oiga, pero… no me ah respondido. – dijo Sakura con un hilo de picardía en su mirada. El medico suspiro y le respondió

-. Pues no srita. Kinomoto, aun no eh encontrado la persona correcta de quien enamorarme.

-. No se preocupe… ya vera que muy pronto, la va a encontrar.

-. Espero que si, y gracias. – respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro. – bueno como dije me retiro, con permiso.

-. Pase doctor. – contesto Shaoran.

Una vez que el médico salió de la habitación, Shaoran se acerco a la cama de Sakura y tomó asiento en la silla que estaba a un lado.

-. Mi amor, no sabes como quisiera haber podido evitar esto. – le dijo mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas. Sakura respondió de la misma manera a su caricia.

-. Shaoran, puedo imaginarme… como te sientes, pero entiende… que ni tu ni nadie… tuvo la culpa de lo que sucedió.

Shaoran sonrío por el gesto amable de su novia, para luego darle un beso lleno de ternura.

-. Oye, ¿y de que tanto hablaban tú y el médico?

-. ¿Es curiosidad… o estás celoso?

Shaoran la miro seriamente antes de responder.

-. Por supuesto que solo es curiosidad.

-. Mmm… está bien, pues… solo me preguntó como era nuestra relación, y reconté… lo mucho que nos amamos. – dijo finalmente con una sonrisa, Shaoran se acercó a ella y la beso de una forma suave y tierna, pero con toques de pasión.

-. Gracias a Dios que esta bien. – exclamo aliviada una mujer.

-. Pues si, pero… – dijo otra más al otro lado del auricular.

-. ¿Pero que, Tomoyo?

-. Es que… el médico dijo que tiene una contusión en la cabeza y que no debía tener emociones fuertes ni nada de eso.

-. Pues no creo que eso vaya a ser un problema.

-. Emm pues…

-. ¿Qué sucede?

-. Mira cuando Eriol y yo llegamos junto con la sra. Ieran y Meiling, Touya y Li pues estaban terminando una discusión.

-. ¬¬ ¿y ahora porque?

-. Pues nada más y nada menos porque tu maridito culpa a Shaoran de no haber cuidado a Sakura.

-. Assshhhhh Touya Kinomoto, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? – dijo algo molesta Nakuru.

-. Pues podrías amárralo a su cama y no dejarlo salir hasta que Saku se recupere. n.n

-. ¬¬ … ñ.ñ no es tan mala idea, pero no deja de ser algo drástico, no me queda de otra que darle una buena regañada en cuanto llegue a casa.

-. Que bueno, se lo merece. ñ.ñ

-. Bueno, cuando la veas dile que… toda mi vida le agradeceré lo que hizo, y que no voy por ahora para cuidar a Murai, pero en cuanto pueda iré a verla.

-. Claro que si Nakuru, tu no te preocupes, supongo que Li y el señor Fujitaka ya le dijeron que estas con el pequeño.

-. Gracias, y a Touya dile que… no mejor no le digas nada, no hay que alertarlo.

-. Claro así será mejor, solo espero que Shao no tarde mucho con ella, como ya la pasaron a un cuarto, y en estos momentos esta ahí.

-. Pues sinceramente mejor espera sentada.

-. Si tienes razón. Bueno ahora colgaré para ver hasta cuando me dejará pasar a verla.

-. Esta bien, y no se te olvide decirle lo que te pedí.

-. Yo se lo diré no te apures. – y así la amatista finalizo la llamada.

-. Doctor el Sr. Fujitaka Kinomoto quiere verlo. – anunciaba una atractiva secretaria de ojos miel.

-. Hágalo pasar. En ese momento la secretaria salió, llamó a Fujitaka para que entrara al consultorio.

-. Buenas noches doctor, espero no entretenerlo mucho. -- Le dijo al estrecharle la mano una vez que entró.

-. No se preocupe hoy tengo turno doble, y supongo que esta aquí para preguntarme sobre el estado de su hija.

-. Así es, me dejó muy preocupado lo que dijo en la sala de espera.

El médico tomó aire y respondió.

-. Seré franco con usted, su hija presenta varios golpes fuertes, como mencioné algunas costillas astilladas además de golpes internos, y me sorprendió de sobremanera la forma tan rápida en la que reaccionó, y si me preocupa ese golpe que tiene, pero como les dije las posibilidades que le suceda algo por ello son muy pocas pero, no puede tener ningún tipo de emociones fuertes, y bueno me comentaron sobre la discusión que se suscitó en la sala de espera; así que sería bueno que hable con su hijo y con el joven… Shaoran me parece que se llama.

-. Así es doctor no se preocupe, trataré de que estos dos no se junten en la habitación donde esta, muchas gracias.

-. No tiene por que, es mi trabajo y lo hago con mucho gusto.

Fujitaka se puso de pie para salir del consultorio, no sin antes estrechar nuevamente la mano de Hayato Matsura, en forma de agradecimiento.

Después de un rato de espera Tomoyo junto con Eriol pudieron ingresar a la habitación donde se encontraba su amiga.

-. Saku ¿como te sientes?

-. Pues bien, pero también mal. – dijo riendo la CC.

-. ¿Cómo esta eso? O.o?

-. No se Eriol es algo… difícil de explicar.

-. Creo que… Sakura ¿hay algo que no sabemos?

-. O.o ¿A… A que te refieres?

-. No lo se, es solo que siento algo extraño en tu presencia.

-. P… Pues ahora entiendo, menos que… nunca. n.n' – Mintió para salir de la situación, al darse cuenta que su pequeñísimo bebe ya estaba dando señales de su existencia a lo que inmediatamente oculto la magia existente en su pequeño. – Tomoyo quisiera, pedirte algo…

-. Dime amiga.

-. Pues que mientras esté aquí tú y Nakuru se encarguen del… resto de los preparativos para la boda, ya solo quedan unos, cuantos detalles y no quisiera perder tiempo… mientras estoy aquí.

-. Claro que así lo haremos, por cierto me pidió que te agradeciera lo que hiciste por Murai.

-. ¿Como no iba… a hacerlo? Si es el bebé… de mi hermano.

-. Tienes razón, pero ya debes imaginarte como se siente.

-. Si… solo espero que… Murai no esté muy lastimado, papá solo… me dijo que tenia unos cuantos raspones.

-. Así es Sakura, tú no te preocupes; estoy segura que para mañana el ya estará como si nada.

-. Ojala que… así sea.

--TOC-TOC—

-. Adelante.

-. Hola Sakura, ¿como te sientes?

-. Bien… y mal. – respondió de la misma forma a su futura prima política.

-. Espero que sea más bien que mal, porque cierto hijo mío esta como loco y no quiero saber como reaccionara si la boda se aplazara. – dijo en forma juguetona y serena la madre de los Li.

-. Sinceramente yo también espero eso. – dijo mostrando una vez mas una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

-. Bueno Sakura nosotros nos retiramos, no creo que sea muy bueno que tengas tanta gente en la habitación.

-. Ok, Gracias por venir.

-. No tienes por que agradecerlo, amiga. Nos vemos. – se despidió de su amiga con un beso en la mejilla.

-. Que estén bien.

-. Igualmente Sakura. – respondió finalmente Eriol antes de Salir.

-. ¿Y cuanto tiempo tendrás que estar aquí?

-. El médico dijo que una semana, aunque espero que sea menos.

-. Tú tranquila, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

-. Gracias sra. Ieran.

-. No tienes que agradecer nada, mejor descansa que es un poco tarde, nosotras ya nos vamos para avisar a mis hijas que estas bien.

-. Ya te imaginaras que se pusieron como locas. – dijo Meiling de una forma divertida.

-. Si… me lo imagino. – dijo algo nerviosa, al imaginarse la escena.

-. Bien pues mejor ya nos vamos para dejarte descansar.

-. Si, que… descansen también, y gracias por estar aquí.

-. Nos vemos. – se despidieron finalmente con una sonrisa al salir.

-. ¿Yukito haz visto a Touya? – preguntó Fujitaka

-. Pues luego que entraran usted y Shaoran con Sakura, dijo que saldría, que necesitaba tomar aire, pero no lo eh vuelto a ver.

-. Justamente cuando necesito decirle algo.

-. ¿Qué pasa, sucede algo malo?

-. No, bueno no lo se realmente, estuve hablando con el médico que atiende a Sakura, me explicó las dudas que tenía sobre lo que le pasa a mi hija… -- el padre de Sakura se quedo en silencio. –

-. ¿Que sucede?

-. Bueno solo te diré que debemos evitar que Shaoran o Touya entren a la habitación de Sakura si cualquiera de ellos ya se encuentra allí.

-. Shaoran fue a llevar a su madre y a su prima a su departamento, pero no creo que tarde mucho, sinceramente ya me temía tener que hacer esto; Touya se molestó mucho cuando usted dejo que entrara Shaoran y no él a ver a Sakura, por eso eh estado pendiente de que no se vayan a encontrar.

-. Gracias por hacer eso. Bueno tu quédate aquí y por favor sigue vigilando yo buscare a Touya.

-.Claro, como diga.

Mientras tanto por otro de los pasillos del hospital caminaba un hombre desanimado, sin expresiones en su rostro, que lo hacían parecer un muñeco de trapo.

Se detuvo en una de las tantas puertas que había en el nosocomio, la que marcaba el número 103, estuvo ahí por unos momentos, inmóvil, indeciso finalmente toco a la puerta "Adelante" escuchó una voz suave decir desde dentro, lentamente abrió la puerta y con pasos lentos llegó hasta la cama donde reposaba una bella mujer de ojos esmeralda.

-. Sakura, hermanita. – dijo con voz entrecortada.

-. Touya¿Por qué… no me habías, venido a ver?

-. Esperaba a que…

-. ¿A que?

-. A que se marchara tu novio. – dijo seriamente.

-. ¿Mi… novio?... ¿Qué… que sucede, tu nunca te… refieres a Shaoran de ese modo. – dijo extrañada la castaña.

-. Por favor Sakura no me hagas hablar, que ya ah sido demasiado para el día de hoy, y tu… debes descansar. – dijo aún mas serio el primogénito de los Kinomoto.

-. "¿Y ahora este que se trae, Mmm conociéndolo debe ser por la discusión que papá me comento tuvo con Shaoran". – meditó la CC para después responder a su hermano. – esta bien Touya como tu digas.

-. Sakura, yo…

-. ¿Si?

-. Hermanita, no se como agradecerte lo que hiciste por Murai…

-- RING- RING-

-. Buenas noches, residencia Kinomoto.

-. Haniko soy Fujitaka.

-. Si dígame señor.

-. ¿Ah ido Touya a la casa?

-. No señor, aquí no ah venido.

-. Esta bien, por favor dile a Nakuru que lo estoy buscando, pero que no se alarme, solo que necesito hablar con él.

-. Claro como usted diga señor.

-. ¿Quién es, Haniko? – pregunto algo curiosa una mujer.

-. Su suegro sra. – e inmediatamente le paso el auricular.

-. Gracias Haniko… buenas noches suegro.

-. Hola Nakuru¿Cómo esta mi nieto?

-.Bien, luego de un rato despertó y preguntó que paso con Sakura, claro le dije que estaba bien y que estaba descansando en su habitación y luego de unos minutos se volvió a dormir, gracias a Dios que no se quejó mucho de los golpes, lo que quiere decir que no son graves.

-. Si gracias a Dios; mira le decía a Haniko que te comentara que estoy buscando a Touya, Yukito no lo ah visto y necesito hablar con el.

-. ¿Pasa algo malo?

-. No, tu no te preocupes es solo que necesito evitar a toda costa que se encuentre con Shaoran frente a Sakura.

-. Si, Tomoyo me llamó para informarme el estado de Sakura, y pensamos lo mismo, eh estado esperando a que llegue y ni siquiera ah llamado, le marqué varias veces a su celular pero esta apagado.

-. Si yo ya hice lo mismo, bueno si llega a la casa, por favor habla con el.

-. Por supuesto, así lo haré.

-. Yukito¿ya viste a Sakura?

-. Solo un momento, es que eh estado vigilando que Touya no se fuera a encontrar contigo y se haga un escándalo como el de hace un rato.

-. Bueno yo…

-. No digas nada tu solo dijiste la verdad, además fue mi testarudo amigo quien te provocó.

-. Gracias Yukito por entenderme y ¿sabes si ahora hay alguien en su habitación?

-. No, nadie ah entrado, hasta ahora, salvo algún médico que se me haya escapado. – dijo con su hermosa sonrisa y sin imaginarse que había un vía alterna para ese pasillo.

-. Bien voy a verla.

-. Dale un beso de mi parte.

-. Desde luego que si.

-. Touya no me… tienes que agradecer… absolutamente nada.

-. Claro que si, si el golpe que recibiste, lo hubiese recibido Murai, no quiero pensar en lo que hubiese pasado.

-. No lo, pienses, entonces. – respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-. Sakura… -- dijo con la voz entrecortada mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hermana.

-. Hola amor ¿Cómo sigues? – se escuchó de pronto una voz desde la puerta.

-. Hola Sha… -- Sakura fue interrumpida por su hermano.

-. Vete. – dijo secamente.

-. Touya cálmate por favor, no te tienes por que poner así.

-. Me pongo como quiero. -- Dijo sin voltear a verlo.

-. Herma… -- dijo al tiempo que Shaoran comenzaba a hablar.

-. Oye, oye cálmate, y ponte como quieras pero no frente a Sakura. – dijo pacíficamente y haciendo un ademán para que se calmara.

-. Mira tu a mi no me vas a decir como debo actuar. – respondió apretando su mandíbula, al tiempo que volteaba su rostro hacia Shaoran con los ojos totalmente llenos de furia. Cosa que alertó a la CC quien comenzó a alterarse debido a la actitud de su hermano.

-. Her… hermano calma…

-. Sakura tu tampoco me digas que hacer. – le interrumpió con una voz severa, sin fijarse que ella estaba perturbada.

-. Shaoran creí haberte dicho que te fueras ¬¬ y déjame solo con mi hermana¿o que piensas seguirme reprochando el que ella esté así por culpa de mi hijo? – dijo esta vez gritando.

-. Mira Touya ya te dije que te calmes, y no quiero hablar de eso ahora, solo te recuerdo que no fui yo quien comenzó la... – no pudo terminar ya que un extraño sonido le distrajo.

-. Aaaaahhhhhhhh… -- era Sakura quien intentaba aspirar aire profundamente, estaba mal, esa pequeña rencilla la había alterado.

-. Sakura¿pequeña que tienes? – dijo mientras con dos largos pasos llegaba a la cama de la CC. -- mira lo que has hecho Touya, te dije que te calmaras. – le decía a la figura inmóvil que estaba frente a él. -- ¿pero que rayos haces ahí parado? llama a un médico, por Dios – ordenó sin tener ningún tipo de respuesta a lo que reaccionó inmediatamente corriendo hacia la puerta.

-. ¡Un médico por favor! – gritó sin tener una respuesta inmediata, se disponía a llamar nuevamente cuando apareció una enfermera.

-. ¿Qué sucede?

-. Srita. Por favor llame al dr. Matsura, es quien atiende a mi novia. – le pidió totalmente nervioso; de inmediato ella corrió por el pasillo para llamar al médico, Shaoran entró nuevamente a la habitación. – Sakura, tranquilízate por favor, mi amor cálmate. – le pedía casi con lágrimas en los ojos al ver el estado en que se encontraba, en ese instante entró el médico junto con dos enfermeras más.

-. Está teniendo un paro respiratorio. – dijo el médico.

-. ¿QUE?

-. Salgan de aquí por favor. – les ordenó una de las enfermeras.

Shaoran en contra de toda su voluntad tuvo que salir de ahí y casi arrastrando a Touya. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a ese hombre… por que actuaba de esa manera? Eso era algo que Shaoran Li no entendía…

-. ¡Yukito! – exclamó Shaoran al ver la falsa apariencia de uno de los guardianes de su novia.

-. O.o ¿Qué hace Touya contigo?

-. Pues, veras cuando entré a su habitación él ya estaba ahí… creo que debe haber otra ruta de acceso para ese pasillo, y… -- decía totalmente nervioso.

-. ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Sakura?

-. Es…

-. ¿Que... que sucedió?

-. Touya se alteró cuando vio que entré, le dije que se calmara… se puso peor y Sakura se alteró mucho, le comenzó un paro respiratorio; maldita sea ¿porque mejor no solo me salí de ahí¡Soy un Idiota! – dijo lleno de desesperación y de coraje.

-. Hey Li cálmate.

-. No, no puedo calmarme, y además mira como está Touya, cuando vio que sakura estaba mal, le dije que saliera por un médico y solo se quedó así, como si fuese una estatua.

-. Es que… Shaoran, creo que hay algo que tú no sabes, pero yo no soy quien para decírtelo; lo mejor es que me lleve a Touya de aquí, tú por favor trata de localizar a su padre, había salido a buscarlo para… para evitar que esto sucediera. – dijo esto ultimo, por lo bajo y con la voz quebrada.

-. Si, tu crees que… es lo mejor, esta bien. – dijo cabizbajo, al momento que saco su celular y comenzó a marcar un número, mientras Yukito salía de allí con Touya.

-. Contesta, por favor. – pedía cierto joven en su habitación mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, insistiendo con el teléfono…

-. Hola. – respondió por el auricular cierto hombre de apariencia madura.

-. Ehh, señor soy Shaoran ya apareció Touya, Yukito va a su casa junto con el, pero es necesario que venga al hospital lo más pronto posible. – dijo de la manera mas nerviosa en que nunca se había encontrado.

-. ¿Qué… que le pasa a Sakura?

-. No se asuste señor, pero es mejor que venga.

-. Gracias, voy para allá. – luego cortó la comunicación.

Shaoran miró su celular y presionó el botón para terminar la llamada, en ese instante sintió funcionar el vibrador de su móvil, observo el identificador e inmediatamente contestó.

-. ¿Si Eriol?

-. Shaoran que estabas haciendo eh tratado de localizarte desde hace unos minutos.

-. Llamaba al padre de Sakura ¿es por ella que llamas?

-. Así es sentí que algo estaba mal con ella.

-. Pues… tuvo… tuvo un paro respiratorio en este momento los médicos están con ella. – decía con la voz angustiada. –

-. Voy para allá.

-. Gra… -- no termino ya que Eriol cortó la comunicación antes que este pudiese hacerlo. Se acerco a los asientos de la sala y dejó caer su cuerpo sobre uno de ellos, estaba abatido y se sentía completamente culpable.

-. Hay por Dios, que es lo que pasa ahora.

-. Prefiero decírtelo cuando llegue, tardo diez minutos.

-. Si Eriol te espero.

-. ¿Shaoran que es lo que le pasa a mi hija? – cuestionó Fujitaka Kinomoto en cuanto estuvo frente al menor de los Li.

-. Le comenzó… un paro respiratorio. – respondió apretando los puños y sin levantar ni siquiera la mirada, se sentía terriblemente avergonzado.

-. ¿Qué?, ¿co… como?, ¿Qué rayos fue lo que pasó? -- cuando dijo eso Shaoran Li sintió temblar todo su ser, nunca, jamás en su vida había visto así al padre de la mujer que amaba.

-. Yo… -- dijo con voz temblorosa.

–. ¿Que pasó?

-. Cuando regresé de dejar a mi madre entre a su habitación, le pregunte a Yukito si alguien había entrado, y… me dijo que nadie lo había hecho; pero cuando ingresé a su habitación allí estaba Touya…

-. Sra. Nakuru.

-. ¿Qué pasa Haniko? –

-. El Joven Yukito esta abajo con el Sr. Touya.

-. ¿Pasa algo o por que no suben? – cuestionó mientras cerraba la habitación de su hijo.

-. Creo que es mejor que usted misma lo vea.

-. O.o?

El ambarino contó todo lo que había sucedido y al terminar esta vez si tuvo una reprimenda por parte del progenitor de los Kinomoto.

-. ¿Bueno pero que es lo que les pasa a ustedes? Ambos sabían que Sakura no debía tener ninguna emoción que le pudiese afectar. Sinceramente yo no se que es lo que se piensan peleando de esa manera. – dijo sentándose a unos cuantos lugares de donde estaba Shaoran, completamente indignado.

-. Ya, por favor, no siga más. – pidió con la voz llena de suplica. – sí, se que soy el culpable, por primera vez en mi vida ni si quiera debí tratar de que Touya se calmara debí salir sin siquiera chistar, soy un estúpido… y no… no merezco a su hija… -- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos para luego salir corriendo de ahí, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la salida, que no se dio cuenta que alguien iba entrando y de pronto choco de frente contra una pareja cayendo al suelo.

-. Arrgg. – bufó en cuanto reaccionó e inmediatamente quiso emprender la carrera que había iniciado, una carrera que no sabia donde iba a terminar, pero algo le impidió su huida, o mas bien alguien; la mano de otra persona que tomaba fuertemente su brazo.

-. Suélteme. – ordenó a la vez que trataba de safarse, sin ver siquiera quien le impedía el paso.

-. Li, ¿que te sucede? – preguntó alguien a su espalda, el chico reconocía perfectamente esa voz, así que desistió de su huida y volteo a ver a su joven amiga. --¿a donde crees que ibas corriendo así?... ¡OH! por Dios – dijo llevándose una de sus manos a la boca -- ¿Qué pasó con Sakura? – el chico solo la miró y reflejó en su rostro la confusión de no saber que responderle, lo que hizo fue abalanzarse sobre la joven pelinegra necesitaba que alguien lo abrazara, y en ese momento ella era la indicada.

-. ¿Shaoran que te pasa? – preguntó nuevamente la amatista, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

-. Tomoyo llevémoslo afuera, creo que necesita tomar aire. – le indico su novio, la chica asintió con la cabeza y entre los dos guiaron a su abatido amigo hacia el jardín del hospital.

-. Touya ¿que es lo que te pasa?... ¡reacciona! – dijo sacudiendo un poco a su marido.

-. Nakuru creo que es mejor que descanse.

-. ¿Pero por que esta así?

-. Bueno es Sakura.

-. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-. El y Shaoran tuvieron un encuentro en su habitación, ella se alteró y… pues estaba sufriendo un paro respiratorio, gracias a la rencilla que estos dos tuvieron.

-. Hay no, ¿por que tenia que pasarle precisamente eso? – en ese instante abrazó a su marido, tratando por un momento poderle dar algún tipo de consuelo.

-. Shaoran no sabe nada de… ESO y… se quedó muy intrigado de por que Touya tuvo esa reacción, también se culpa por no haber salido de ese cuarto cuando Touya se lo pidió, o mejor dicho ordenó.

-. Pero, ¿que es lo que pasa con esta familia? – Exclamo indignada – pareciera que en definitiva somos los títeres de alguien más.

-. Creo… creo que solo es el destino…

-. ¿Señor Kinomoto? – preguntó un médico al verlo de espaldas, a lo que el hombre inmediatamente respondió.

-. Si, dr. Matsura ¿como esta mi hija?

-. Mire no se que fue exactamente lo que pasó en esa habitación, cuando llegué junto con las enfermeras, estaban su hijo y el novio de la srita…

-. Si me permite – le interrumpió y el médico asintió con la cabeza – bueno estaba buscando a mi hijo, pero no lo encontré por ningún lado cuando llegué aquí luego de que Li me hablara, me dijo que volvieron a tener una pequeña discusión porque mi hijo quería que él saliera de la habitación.

-. Eso explica todo. – dijo con rostro serio. -- Pues gracias a eso entró en shock lo que por consiguiente le causo el paro respiratorio, fue de cierta forma una reacción en cadena; afortunadamente la contusión por la que yo temía no fue tan grave como pensé, ya la estabilizamos puede pasar a verla supongo es lo que desea.

-. Muchas gracias doctor. – el médico le respondido con una sonrisa y en seguida se encaminó a la habitación de Sakura.

-. Bueno tal vez solo pudo ser la presión que hay en estos momentos, lo que ahora le pasa a Sakura no los hace reaccionar adecuadamente.

-. Me parece que tienes razón Eriol. – dijo el chico ambarino a su amigo. –pero de todas formas me siento culpable por lo que le sucedió a mi Sakura.

-. Shaoran creo que debemos regresar al hospital para ver como esta Sakura. – sugirió la amatista.

-. Tienes razón. – le apoyo su novio.

-. Si vamos, aunque se me cae la cara de vergüenza ante el sr. Fujitaka.

-. No te preocupes estamos contigo. – Tomoyo tomo fuertemente su brazo en señal de apoyo.

-. Gracias amigos. -- y en ese momento se pusieron de pie para caminar hacia el interior del nosocomio.

-. Mi pequeña hija… -- decía Fujitaka Kinomoto mientras acariciaba el cabello de Sakura quien se encontraba dormida por los medicamentos que le habían aplicado para evitar más complicaciones.

-. Miren ahí esta el médico, esperen aquí yo pregunto por Sakura.

-. Disculpe. – dijo la mujer de cabellos negros al hombre de bata blanca que se encontraba de espaldas.

-. Dígame. – dijo al momento de voltear e inmediatamente reconoció a la mujer que le llamaba. – buenas noches, ¿usted es la amiga de la paciente Kinomoto, no es así?

-. Si así es, quisiera saber como se encuentra.

-. No se preocupe que ella ya esta bien, ahora su padre esta con ella. -- La chica sintió un gran alivio al escuchar esas palabras.

-. Gracias doctor por todo lo que ah hecho por mi amiga.

-. No tiene nada que agradecerme. Es mi deber y lo hago con mucho gusto. – respondió dándole una amable sonrisa.

-. Disculpe doctor tiene una llamada. – dijo su secretaria quien había salido a buscarlo.

-. Gracias, ahora voy.

-. Si. – respondió, dando media vuelta para retirarse a la oficina.

-. Su secretaria es linda. – dijo Tomoyo al ver la forma en que ella miraba a Hayato Matsura.

-. Creo, que tiene razón… bueno si me disculpa debo atender la llamada. – dijo para salir del tema.

-. Claro, adelante.

Tomoyo volvió inmediatamente con su novio y su amigo, para darles la información que esperaban.

Mientras en la habitación 103 el padre de la mujer que yacía dormida en la cama, la cuidaba como si su hija estuviera en la etapa infantil, no importaba la edad que tuviera para él, ella siempre seria su pequeña niña.

Un pequeño suspiro de la joven mujer llamó la atención de aquel hombre quien ya pintaba algunas canas. (N/A: eso sonó a Don Chente, jiji)

-. Pequeña mía, ¿estarás soñando? – se preguntó al ver el rostro tranquilo de su hija. – así es. -- afirmo luego de ver dibujarse una sonrisa en sus labios. – duerme tranquila y sea lo que sea que estés soñando ojala sea el mas hermoso de tus sueños. – deseo finalmente mientras acariciaba el rostro de Sakura.

"_¿Mamá?"_

"_Sí Sakura, ven aquí"_

"_¡Mamá!. –Gritó Sakura mientras corría al lado de su madre y la abrazaba fuertemente — ¿estoy soñando o… estoy…?"_

"_No, hija eso no"_

"_**Tan Sólo Me Dejan Venir**_

_**Dentro De Tus Sueños Para Verte A Ti.**_

_**Y Es Que Aquella Triste Noche No Te Di Ni Un Adiós Al Partir."**_

"_Mamy, si supieras cuanto te necesito"_

"_Lo se pequeño cerezo, por eso es que hoy eh venido, y para abrazarte aunque sea de este modo"_

"_Mamy yo…"_

"_¿si?"_

"_Yo, yo estoy…"_

"_¿te refieres a que me darás un nieto?"_

"_si, como lo…? – su pregunta fue interrumpida por la sonrisa de su madre – bueno creo que tu te enteras de todo."_

"_Así es. -- dijo sonriente"_

"_Tengo miedo"_

"_No tienes por que, pero te comprendo, así me sentí cuando supe que tendría a Touya, también cuando te tuve a ti"_

"_¿de verdad?"_

"_Por supuesto, hija en la vida todo tiene un precio, nostras las mujeres no nos salvamos de pagar por adelantado el precio de ser mujer, pero la recompensa es tan grande que no hay pena ni gloria que se pueda comparar con el regalo de ser mamá"_

"_Tienes razón mamá, yo no se como serán sus ojos, su piel, su cabello, si se parecerá a Shaoran o a mi, o a alguno de sus abuelos, --dijo mirándola sonriente-- pero siento un enorme amor por el, que no quisiera esperar para tenerlo entre mis brazos."_

"_Así me sentía yo, con ganas de quererlos besar y abrazar, y no quería esperar para escucharlos decirme mamá... pero todo tiene un tiempo para ser, pide a Dios la paciencia suficiente para soportar esta espera, mientras disfruta del embarazo que también es una linda experiencia."_

"_Así lo haré mamá. – dijo la CC mientras besaba a su madre."_

"_Hija, debo irme ya"_

"_Pero… ¿tan pronto?"_

"_**Ahora Debes Descansar,**_

_**Deja Que Te Arrope Como Años Atrás.**_

_**¿Te Acuerdas Cuando Entonces Te Cantaba Antes De Ir A Acostar?"**_

"_Así tiene que ser, pero recuerda que siempre estoy contigo"_

"_Si mamy, te quiero"_

"_Y yo a ti mi pequeño cerezo"_

"_**Se Está Haciendo Tarde,**_

_**Tendré Que Marcharme.**_

_**En Unos Segundos Vas A Despertar..."**_

_**CONTINURÁ…**_

**De antemano gracias a todas las personas que se toman una parte de su tiempo para leer esto. En especial para:**

_**"Margara, Melissa, Lunita Kinomoto, Viridiana, Relena Li, Irina Andropov, Maika, Marla, Belzer, Marisaki, Elarhy, Darkangel33loveless, America Vianey, Rockergirl-sk, Linktloz, Flor de cerezo, Kishuu Arashi, Liz, Nusha R. Winner, Dark Angel- Loveless, Kotoko-chan. "**_

**Y TAMBIEN A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LO LEEN Y NO DEJAN REVIEW.**

**Please déjenme un review para saber que les pareció.**

_**DEJEN SU E-MAIL, PARA RESPONDER SUS REVIEWS… SI NO LO QUIEREN DEJAR PUES PUBLICARE LA RESPUESTA EN MI WEB, PARA VERLA PUEDES ENTRAR A MI PROFILE, LAS RESPUESTAS SERAN ENVIADAS JUNTO CON LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION…**_

**Atte.**

**Lady Fiorella.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Konnichiwa a todos mis queridos lectores y lectoras, pues ya estoy aquí de vuelta trayéndoles la actualización de esta historia, (que conste que la iba a subir desde el 25-de nov, pero FF tenia algún error por ahí) quiero pedirles disculpas por la tardanza, espero que no se hayan cansado mucho de esperar, lo lamento. Bueno como me di cuenta en los reviews, se quedaron con la duda de que demonios le paso a Touya, bueno aquí tienen la explicación, espero que sea de su agrado. Y sin más ya los dejo con la historia, y pendientes que esto ya casi termina.**

**Ummm algo se me olvida, ah si, pues antes de subir el nuevo capitulo me puse a darle una editadita a la historia, no es mucho lo que cambié pero solo fueron cambios o correcciones total y completamente necesarias, que no cambian la historia.**

**Ahora si los dejo con el capi:**

* * *

**Card Captor Sakura**

**El más bello momento**

**Noveno Capitulo **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-. Pero es que aun no se que es lo que me pasó, no entiendo por que actué de esa forma.

-. Shaoran todos hemos tenido un día muy agitado, pero los que más lo han sufrido además de Sakura han sido tu y el pequeño Murai.

-. Así es, estabas, estás fatigado, si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar tal vez hubiese actuado de la misma forma.

-. Tu lo has dicho Eriol, "tal vez".

-. Bueno Shaoran ya basta¿te vas a quedar ahí sentado lamentándote por lo que pasó, o vas a hacer algo al respecto? – la forma de hablar de la pelinegra dejo sorprendido al ambarino.

-. Tienes razón, debo hacer algo al respecto. – respondió luego de unos segundos. – díganle al padre de Sakura… no, no le digan nada, nos vemos después y cualquier cosa por favor avísenme.

-. Está bien. – respondió Eriol algo sorprendido.

-. Nos vemos Shaoran. – se despidió la amatista de la misma manera.

Ambos veían a su amigo alejarse serio, algo cabizbajo pero con un aura de decisión a su alrededor.

* * *

-. ¿Como sigue Touya?

-. Más o menos, reaccionó pero tuve que decirle lo de Sakura.

-. Ella ya esta estable, hace unos minutos llamó su padre para avisar.

-. Gracias al cielo, este día ah sido demasiado terrible, -- dijo dando un suspiro-- aún no se como es que Sakura se repone tan fácilmente.

-. Es muy fuerte, además nunca ah dejado sus entrenamientos al igual que Shaoran, y desde que termino la preparatoria solo se ah dedicado a eso.

-. Si es cierto, lo que no estuvo muy bien es que no continuara con sus estudios.

-. Si aunque de todas formas una vez casada con Li tendrá más responsabilidades que una esposa "normal". A el no le falta mucho para tomar el completo control de su clan, y lo que ella mas necesitara será sus conocimientos sobre la magia.

-. Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

* * *

-- TOC – TOC

-. Adelante.

-. Sr. Kinomoto, será mejor que vaya a su casa a descansar, yo me encargaré de su hija. – dijo una dulce enfermera.

-. A decir verdad no me gustaría dejarla pero, creo que si necesito al menos un baño. Me voy y regreso enseguida, por favor cualquier cosa avíseme.

-. Claro, no se preocupe.

* * *

-. ¿Hijo que te sucede?

-. Sakura…

-. ¿Qué… que le pasó?

-. Sufrió un paro respiratorio… es mi culpa…

-. Hijo… -- dijo acercándose para tratar de abrazarlo.

-. Por favor madre necesito estar solo.

-. E... está bien. -– respondió preocupada la madre de los Li. --

Shaoran se dirigió a su habitación tenia muchas cosas rodeando su mente, tenía muchas cosas que pensar y una decisión por tomar.

* * *

-. Tomoyo, joven Eriol. – los llamó sorprendido.

-. Si¿Cómo está Sakura?

-. Estable según dijo el médico. Ahora esta dormida.

-. Gracias al cielo, estábamos muy preocupados, aun y cuando el medico nos dijo lo mismo. –dijo la joven de ojos amatistas. --

-. Y ¿hace mucho que llegaron?

-. Pues más o menos, solo que cuando entramos nos topamos con Shaoran, estaba completamente desorientado y abatido.

-. ¿Y sigue aquí?

-. No. --respondió el pelinegro. – se fue hace unos cuantos minutos, estaba muy extraño sinceramente, no se que es lo que va a hacer.

-. Pues sí, ese chico, se puso muy mal.

-. Oiga¿ud. cree que podamos pasar a ver a Sakura? -– Preguntó la amatista cambiando de tema. —

-. No creo que haya problema, ahora hay una enfermera con ella no creo que se oponga; bueno chicos los veo después voy a la casa a darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa.

-. Esta bien, nos vemos luego.

* * *

"Hasta parece que nos pagan, por ser tan estúpidos" – fue uno de los tantos pensamientos que había en la mente de Shaoran Li, el prometido de Sakura Kinomoto; la mujer que mas amaba en la vida, bueno a decir verdad había alguien más, su madre, esas dos mujeres eran lo mas importante en su vida, pero una de ellas ya había estado a punto de ocurrirle algo muy grave y posiblemente irremediable. "al menos se que por ahora ya esta recuperándose"… "Tal vez si me alejara de ella… pero que tontería si no puedo hacer eso, la amo tanto¿Dios que debo hacer?" pensó mientras apretaba la almohada contra su pecho, "mi pequeña si algo te hubiese pasado… no ni pensarlo"… "soy un idiota debí salir de ahí en cuanto Touya me lo dijo… a decir verdad no me lo dijo, me lo ordenó; de todas formas debí salir de ahí, solo que, me preocupó el estado en que se encontraba."… -.eso se escucho tan raro – dijo luego de meditar unos segundos sus pensamientos. – "decir que el me preocupa… la verdad es que sí, es el hermano de Sakura y también se que se preocupa por ella, tengo cuatro hermanas y la verdad es que lo comprendo perfectamente"… -.el tendrá un 'monstruo' como suele llamarle, pero yo tengo cuatro. – ese pensamiento hizo que la comisura de sus labios se extendiera un poco hacia arriba, casi comenzando a sonreír… "Tal vez, si… no mala idea". "mmm a decir verdad, creo que no es tan mala"… Entonces el menor de los Li se acomodo en su cama para tratar de descansar, tenia que hacerlo pues después del amanecer le esperaba un largo día.

* * *

Residencia Kinomoto

-. Buenos días joven Li. – saludó Haniko al recién llegado.

-. Buenos días, quisiera saber si se encuentra Touya.

-. Pase, en seguida le aviso que está aquí.

-. Gracias. – dijo el joven chino y se dirigió a la sala, donde se encontraba Yukito con el pequeño Murai.

-. Tío Shaodan! – dijo el pequeño en cuanto lo vio y salio corriendo a su encuentro.

-. ¿Como estás pequeño?

-. Me daspé mi rodilla, y mis bdacitos.

-. ¿Te duele mucho?

-. Si, pelo soy fuelte y me aguanto. – el comentario del pequeño arrancó sonrisas a Shaoran y Yukito.

-. Este niño es ¡tremendo! – exclamo el joven de anteojos.

-. Bastante, diría yo… ¿y como estas Yuki?

-. Bien, aunque preocupado.

-. Todos lo estamos.

-. ¿Qué haces aquí Li? – dijo el padre del niño, al entrar a la sala.

-. Touya tenemos mucho que hablar.

-. Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-. Quieras o no tendrás que escucharme.

-. Murai vamos a buscar a Kero. – comento Yukito tomando al niño en sus brazos el cual había aceptado con la cabeza.

-. Si quieres vamos al jardín, donde no nos escuchen.

Touya bufó comenzando a caminar, después de todo ¿que podía perder al hablar con el? Por el contrario, si lo hacia molestar lo suficiente tendría la oportunidad perfecta para desquitarse con él¿desquitarse por que? Solo por el hecho de quitarle a su hermanita; según él. Llegaron a la parte más alejada de la casa donde había un par de bancas y una pequeña mesa donde en ocasiones solían desayunar.

-. Habla ¿que es lo que quieres que escuche? -- Dijo secamente.

-. Tú sabes bien que quiero hablarte de Sakura.

-. No me digas. – dijo sarcásticamente.

-. Mira Touya, o tu y yo nos arreglamos, o terminaremos por hacerle más daño a Sakura, ella y yo nos amamos, quiero que comprendas eso, pero tu eres su hermano, comparten la misma sangre, te comprendo perfectamente, si ya lo olvidaste tengo cuatro, no una, CUATRO hermanas… o cuatro monstruos como tu llamas a Sakura. – esas ultimas palabras relajaron un poco el endurecido rostro de Kinomoto, el cual dio media vuelta y tomo asiento en una de las bancas. – comprendo tu postura, sobre que pienses que yo te la estoy quitando, pero ella siempre va a ser tu hermana, tú ya te casaste, tienes una familia junto con Nakuru, deja a ella que haga su vida, cada uno debemos cometer nuestros propios errores en la vida, y debemos aprender de ellos, pero te puedo asegurar que casarse conmigo no será un error, yo la amo sobre todas las cosas, y si en este momento alguien me dijera que tengo que alejarme para que ella se recupere, para que ella no vuelva a sufrir ningún daño entonces lo hago, pero se que eso no es así, afortunadamente ella es fuerte, y se esta recuperando con una rapidez increíble, así que quieras o no, tu hermana y yo nos casaremos en la fecha indicada.

Touya se quedó pensativo después de escuchar, esas palabras, además recordando todo lo que le dijo aquella vez que discutieron en el departamento del ambarino, lo miraba examinándolo de pies a cabeza.

-. Di-discúlpame Shaoran. – dijo desviando la mirada y casi en un susurro apenas perceptible para el ambarino.

-. ¿Que? – dijo atónito y no es para menos que Shaoran estuviera por demás sorprendido. Nunca se le pasó por la mente que ese hombre terco y obstinado hiciera algo como eso.

-. Discúlpame… por ser siempre tan agresivo contigo, es solo que como dices, siento que me quitas el cariño de mi hermana, pero también tienes razón, tú tienes cuatro hermanas… y llegado el momento, lo que yo siento ahora, tu lo sentirás no doble, sino cuádruple… así que… pagarás por esto. – dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Lo que dibujo un rostro entre sarcástico y confundido en Shaoran.

-. Estás loco.

-. Posiblemente… Pero de verdad tienes razón. Lo que anoche sucedió me hizo darme cuenta de todas las estupideces que eh cometido, y entiendo que fue tu angustia lo que te hizo decirme que Sakura esta así por salvar a mi hijo. Y no sabes como se lo agradezco, si mi hijo hubiera recibido ese golpe… yo…

-. No pienses en eso Touya, felizmente él no salio muy lastimado.

-. Si, pero mi hermana, casi se muere, por la forma en que actúe anoche, verla así, no pude moverme, creí que… que… que volvería a pasar… -- dijo con la voz quebrada.

-. ¿Pasar qué, Touya? … ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó para que te paralizaras en ese momento?

-. Fue en un frió y lluvioso anochecer de invierno – comenzó a hablar con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo, Shaoran se sentó al otro lado de la banca – mi madre enfermó de gripe, pero esa gripe terminó en una pulmonía, ella no soportaba los médicos, mucho menos los medicamentos, según me contó papá, y una mañana decidió no tomar su medicina, pasó el día entre dormida y despierta, pues estar sin su medicamento le afectaba mucho, mi padre noto que se estaba poniendo mucho peor y decidió salir por un médico, se llevó a Sakura consigo y me dejó cuidándola.

_**Flash back**_

_-. Mami yo te voy a cuidar bien_

_-. Si pequeño… lo se… COF, COF. _

_-. ¿mami, estas bien? _

_-. COF, COF, si, COF, estoy bien, COF, COF._

_-. Te traeré un té. – la mujer asintió con la cabeza antes que su hijo se pusiera de pie._

_3 minutos después_

_-. Mami aquí esta tu… té – dijo esto ultimo soltando la taza que tenia en sus manos al ver que su madre no podía respirar – ¡mami!; ¿mami que tienes_?,--le pedía después de haber corrido a su lado --_ respira por favor. _– el pequeño niño recordó que su madre tenia unos abanicos de mano, por lo que corrió al tocador abrió uno de los cajones, y regresó con su madre agitando el abanico frente al rostro de ella.

_-. Mami respira. _– decía el pequeño totalmente asustado y agitando el abanico tratando de darle aire a su madre… la mujer tosía incesantemente, al tiempo que trataba de tomar aire, en ese momento llegó su padre con una pequeña niña de tres años, acompañados por un hombre de bata blanca.

_-. Touya sal de aquí y llévate a Sakura._

_-. Mi mami…_

_-. Sal de aquí Touya. – _el pequeño bajó de la cama en el momento que el médico se acercó, tomo la niña de la mano y salió de la habitación dejando entrecerrada la puerta.

Luego de escuchar más y más quejidos por parte de su madre, y entendiendo que el médico no podía hacer algo rápido para sanarla el pequeño asomó su cabeza por la rendija que había quedado en la puerta, vio a su madre casi sin respiración, su padre estaba como poseído estaba de pie frente a su cama, apretando los puños, y se podía notar que estaba molesto, confundido, mientras ella la mujer con la que había compartido su vida estaba postrada en esa cama con un pie del lado de la muerte, volvió su mirada a Nadeshiko quien tratando de tomar al menos un aliento más vio a su pequeño hijo con los ojos abiertos como platos a punto de llorar y abrazando a su pequeña hermanita, y entre sus esfuerzos por seguir respirando vislumbro una mueca en sus labios, como si quisiera sonreír, como si quisiera decir adiós a su retoño y fue en ese preciso instante que Nadeshiko Kinomoto vio la luz por ultima vez.

El pequeño quedó paralizado cuando el médico dijo a su padre.

_-. Lo siento Fujitaka, ya nada se podía hacer. _– sus pequeños ojos se desorbitaron abrazo a su hermana con fueraza y se recargó en la pared junto a la puerta, sintió como la puerta a su lado se habría, vio salir al hombre de ropas blancas seguido por su padre…

_-. Le ayudare a preparar todo, en unos minutos llega la ambulancia. _– dijo el hombre antes de salir de aquella casa, dejando atrás a esas dos pequeñas criaturas y a un hombre completamente abatido, un hombre que no parecía tal cosa sino un muñeco de trapo.

_**Fin del flash back**_

* * *

-. Kerberos. – le llamaba su compañero guardián, pero no recibió respuesta.

-. Kedo. – le llamaba también el pequeño sobrino de Sakura.

-. Mmm parece que Kerberos, ah desaparecido¿que dirá Sakura cuando regrese? – preguntó el chico de cabellos plateados, guiñándole un ojo al pequeño para que siguiera el juego.

-. Mmm, yo cdeo que se enoja. – dijo el pequeño con un dejo de inocencia.

-. Yo también, y no creo que tarde muchos días en volver¿y ahora que hacemos?

-. ¡¡Vileo juegos!!

-. Primero vamos por algo de comer.

-. SIP.

* * *

-. Fue así… como a los 10 años vi… morir a mi madre. – dijo sollozando y con la voz completamente destrozada.

-. Touya... yo… no se que decirte… lo siento tanto. – dijo colocando su mano en el hombro de aquel hombre destrozado, dándole una señal de apoyo.

-. Gracias… no tienes que decir nada.

-. Entonces, entiendo por que tu reacción de anoche. Pero te vi tan mal que fue por eso que no salí de ahí, porque que no pensé que Sakura se pusiera mal en ese momento.

-. ¿O.o? – ¿acaso estás diciendo; que te preocupaste por mi estado?

-. Lo creas o no, así es, de verdad te veías mal.

-. Lo estaba, y después, verla así… por Dios, yo…

-. No digas nada, Sakura se está recuperando que es lo importante.

-. Sí, eso es lo más importante.

-. Touya comencemos de nuevo. – dijo ofreciéndole su mano.

-. Claro. – Dijo estrechando la mano de aquél joven -- pero ni creas que dejarás de ser un mocoso para mí. –

-. ¬¬ claro, claro. Mejor vamos al hospital a ver a Sakura… -- dijo poniéndose de pie y comenzando la marcha.

-. Buena idea… – respondió siguiendo al ambarino -- cuñado.

Esa última palabra hizo a Shaoran detenerse por un par de segundos, sonrió y siguió caminando hacia la entrada de la casa; su plan había funcionado.

* * *

Yukito iba camino a la escalera con el niño en brazos seguido por Haniko quien sostenía una charola con unos platos encima y vasos con bebidas, cuando vio entrando al par de hombres notando un semblante sereno en cada uno, pero más se sorprendió de que estaban conversando animadamente.

-. ¿Oigan estoy soñando o me equivoqué de personas? – preguntó la apariencia falsa del guardián de la luna.

-. Pues ni una, ni otra.

-. Así es, Touya y yo decidimos arreglar cualquier diferencia que hubiera…

-. Por el bien de Sakura.

-. OO vaya esa si que es una sorpresa, me alegra que lo hayan hecho.

-. Ahora vamos al hospital. —dijo el ambarino.

-. ¿Deseas acompañarnos?

-. Vayan ustedes yo iré mas tarde ahora debo arreglar un pequeño asuntito llamado Kerberos.

Ambos hombres rieron al imaginar la situación que estaba pasando, después de todo la llamada de atención que hizo Yue a Kerberos no era para menos.

-. Está bien, que tengas suerte.

Entonces el chico que llevaba al pequeño en brazos siguió su camino hacia la segunda planta de la residencia y el otro dúo se encamino hacia la cocina, ya que ahí estaba Nakuru.

-. Hola Nakuru. -- saludó Shaoran.

-. Hola Shao… ¿hey ustedes que hacen juntos? – preguntó sorprendida, y de nueva cuenta contaron lo que sucedía, al final se retiraron hacia el hospital acompañados por la mujer de larga cabellera.

* * *

-. Bueno juguemos y a comer.

-. Siiiiiiii… -- dijo el pequeño Murai quien secundaba a Yukito.

-. Mmm estas CROQUETAS DE PULPO están DELICIOSAS.

-. Si, -(Yom… Yomi) juguemos cadedas. – sugirió el niño en voz alta, sabiendo que Kero no podía resistirse a eso.

-. Buena elección.

Y el juego comenzó y Kero no daba señales de vida en esa habitación.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hospital Fujitaka se encontraba al lado de su hija, quien ya se veía más serena, su recuperación iba viento en popa, según le dijo el médico quien por demás estaba sorprendido de la rapidez de recuperación que tenia la chica.

Una hora más tarde llegaron Shaoran, Touya y Nakuru, sorprendiendo al jefe de la familia Kinomoto. Al entrar a la habitación Sakura seguía aun dormida así que el trío de hombres y la agradable mujer que los acompañaba decidieron ir a la cafetería a contar todo lo que sucedía al hombre de anteojos.

* * *

Yukito y Murai seguían entretenidos con los juegos, entre cada uno estaba la charola con platos llenos de croquetas de pulpo, muy discretamente Yuki alejaba una de sus manos del control de videojuegos y la llevo rápidamente hasta el plato de croquetas, contrario a que tomara alguna y siguiera jugando lo que tomo fue una cosa peluda y amarilla, que comenzó a retorcerse pidiendo lo soltaran eso era el peluche de Kero.

-. Ya, ya suéltame. – pedía y pataleaba sin tener éxito.

El hasta ahora único heredero de los Kinomoto, al ver la escena, comenzó a reír al ver al pequeño guardián en esa situación.

-. ¿Tu que opinas Murai, lo soltamos?

El niño no pudo soportarlo y termino pataleando y retorciéndose… de la risa.

-. Hey no te burles o ya no te dejare ganar en los video juegos. Y tú – dijo volteando hacia Yukito. – suéltame yaaaaaaa. Las risas siguieron mientras Kero se mostraba frustrado y molesto.

-. Ya, ya suéltameeeee…

-. Cálmate Kero.

-. Pues suéltame.

-. Si te clamas y escuchas, lo hago.

-. Ahhhhhhh esta bien. – dijo al fin cruzándose de brazos, aun colgado de la mano de Yukito.

-. ¿Por que te escondiste así?

-. Etto… pues… yo… después del regaño de Yue, y sabiendo que tenia razón…

-. Bueno, bueno eso ya pasó Sakura se esta recuperando y preguntó por ti.

-. Oo ¿aun después que no la protegí?

-. Sabes que ella te quiere y que esto tenia que suceder por algo, es solo el destino, escrito por Dios… o porque Clow hizo jugarretas. (N/A: nee, que no sea mentiroso, en realidad lo hice yo, bua ja ja ja.)

-. P-pues si, pero de verdad me sentí muy culpable.

-. Kedo yo cdeo que mi tía Sakuda se va a ponel tlizte si tú no la vas a vel.

-. El pequeño tiene razón. – indico Yukito.

-. Si, es verdad… ¿tú me llevas? – pregunto a su compañero con ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

-. Claro que si. – respondió sonriente

-. Pero ya suéltame¿no? – nuevamente el niño se hecho a reír, y la apariencia falsa de Yue soltó al fin al guardián del sol, quien lo primero que hizo fue tomar un par de croquetas de pulpo e ingerirlas las dos de un solo bocado… (N/A¿de donde saco la bocota? Mmm creo que termino más grande que la de mi perro "Francky" QEPD-- XD)

* * *

Aquel grupo de personas disfrutaban complacientes de sus cafés, excepto Shaoran que pidió chocolate (XD), cuando llegó una enfermera a avisarles que Sakura había despertado y preguntaba por ellos, de inmediato pagaron la cuenta y fueron a la habitación de la card captor.

-. Sakura – dijeron los cuatro inmediatamente al entrar.

-. Hola, papá, Touya, Nakuru y Shaoran. – mencionando el ultimo nombre con un tono de voz especial.

-. ¿Como te sientes, cariño?

-. Muy bien, pero ¿porque ustedes dos están en la misma habitación sin tener a mi padre en medio? – gotitas de sudor aparecieron en el rostro de cada uno.

-. Bueno yoo. – dijo Touya

-. Sakura te tenemos una sorpresa. – dijo sonriente y animada su cuñada.

-. No me digan¿un extra terrestre secuestró a Touya, y el se quedó en su lugar y esta tratando de adaptarse a este planeta no peleando con nadie?

-. ¬¬ no, no es eso.

-. n.n'

-. Pues Saku, lo único que sucede es que tu hermano y yo hablamos, como hace mucho tiempo debimos haberlo hecho y es así como arreglamos nuestras diferencias.

-. OO pues esa si es una buena sorpresa, ya decía yo que el extra terrestre estaba haciendo muy mal su trabajo. – dijo la CC con un aire intelectual.

-. ¬¬ te aprovechas porque estas enferma monstruo.

-. ¬¬ ya te eh dicho que no soy ningún monstruo.

-. Vaya tenemos a la Sakura de siempre otra vez. – dijo su padre tratando de ablandarlos más.

-. ¿Acaso en algún momento me fui? – volteo a verlo con cara de cachorrito.

En definitiva Sakura… Su Sakura, ya estaba bien.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**

* * *

De antemano gracias a todas las personas que se toman una parte de su tiempo para leer esto.**

**En especial para: **

**Lord Soul Re, Fairy, The Lady Lucy, Dey, Elarhy, Belzer, Gatasalvaje13152 (Liz), Melissa, Dark Angel-Loveless, Marisaki, Relena Li, Flora 13, Lunita Kinomoto, Flor del cerezo, América Vianey, Nusha R. Winer.**

**Please déjen review para saber que les pareció.**

**DEJEN SU E-MAIL, PARA RESPONDER SUS REVIEWS… SI NO LO QUIEREN DEJAR PUES PUBLICARE LA RESPUESTA EN MI WEB, PARA VERLA PUEDES ENTRAR A MI PROFILE, LAS RESPUESTAS SERAN ENVIADAS JUNTO CON LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION…  
Itterasshai  
Besos  
Sayonara.**

**Atte.**

** Lady Fiorella ****

* * *

**


	10. Final Chapter

_--¡No Andaba muerta andaba de parranda! -- ¡No Andaba muerta andaba de parranda!--_

Una música _guapachosa_, con una letra parecida a la anterior se escuchaba por todo el lugar donde anónimamente una persona había citado a varios fanviewers de la comunidad FF. Según la invitación una vez que todos hubiesen llegado esa persona se presentaría ante ellos. De pronto las luces se apagaron y otras más se centraron al fondo de dicho recinto, donde se encontraba un joven alto, moreno y de facciones serias; vestido con un pantalón negro y camisa negra desabotonada hasta la altura del corazón.

-. Buenas noches, soy Lord Soul Re y estoy aquí para darles la bienvenida y presentar ante ustedes el retorno de una de las escritoras de nuestra comunidad. – el joven se hizo a un lado dando paso a una chica de cabello largo y ondulado, piel aperlada, vestida también en color negro: pantalón, tacones, y blusa ajustada, sujetada por el cuello.

-. Hey Mi Gente¿Como Están? – dijo alegre y animada.

El silencio se hizo presente.

-. Hey¿que pasa, les comió la lengua el ratón?

-. OO TU…. Tú… eres. OO (Todos)

-. Sii soy Lady Fiorella, y no estaba muerta… pero si mi inspiración. T.T U.u'

-. YUJUUUUU. -- Se oyó decir al fondo.

-. SIIII FOR FIN… -- gritó alguien mientras otros más también gritaban y uno que otro chiflaba. Cuando de pronto vio un remolino correr hacia ella y sin poder evitarlo tenía a una de sus lectoras prendada de ella…

-. Por fin Fiorella… Al fin has vuelto, y tendré más de esta linda historia…

-. Fairy…

-. Snif, snif… hasta que mi deseo se vuelve realidad…

-. U.u

-. Snif.

-. Fairy Luna…

-. ¿Si? – respondió volteando a verla con ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

-. ¿Puedes quedarte tranquila unos momentos?

-. Etto… si. – dijo ruborizada para después tomar asiento en uno de los lugares vacíos del frente. (Claro, porque tampoco era como para que el lugar estuviera a reventar _XD_)

-. Bien, atención todos tengo que darles dos noticias, una de ellas es que esta historia ha llegado a su final.

-. Noooo… (todos)

-. Y la otra… es que después de este capitulo final, les daré una pequeña compensación por regalarme su tiempo leyendo mi historia, y por sus reviews.

-. SIII…

-. ¿Y… como de cuanto estamos hablando? – Preguntó una joven al frente, de cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura.

-. ¬¬ Sensei no estoy hablando de dinero.

-. Ummm bueno, no estaría mal ¿sabes?

-. ¬¬ ¿Me darás dinero por haber leído todas tus historias… tomando en cuenta que solo de una son 45 capítulos y aun ni siquiera termina?

-. O.o? … ¿Qué te pasa? Yo soy tu sensei y estas obligada a leer mis historias. Si quieres que te mantengan que lo haga el loco ese que tienes al lado.

-. ¬¬ -- el chico solo frunció el ceño y gruñó.

-. Y yo soy tu alumna... y como tal tienes que revisar mi trabajo…

-. Mi Lady – le llamo Lord Soul Re.

-. Dime, mi Lord. – dijo con voz sensual.

-. Todos los lectores están algo… aturdidos, por lo que estas hablando con Lady Grayson.

-. U.u … lo siento… -- Lady Grayson como siempre, nada preocupada hizo un raro ademán con su mano, que si no fuera porque es la sensei de esta escritora, le daría unas cuantas patadas en el trasero. -- En fin como les decía, después de este final, les haré una entrega extra, es decir, un epilogo, no se que tan extenso será, pero de que lo entrego, lo entrego…

-. Siiiiiiiiii… Que bien… (todos… o la mayoría al menos _XD_)

-. También quiero agradecer a todos aquellos lectores que desde el inicio han estado conmigo perdiendo el tiempo leyendo este fic y dejando sus reviews… -- el silencio se hizo presente de nuevo y Lady Fiorella recibió de manos de _su_ Lord un pergamino, comenzó a extenderlo y a nombrarlos a todos:

**America Vianey, Anne Li,** **Anny Lyn, Belzer, Carina, Catanovoac, Chii, Chrnosyaoran,** **Clandyme Bennington Nishikawa, Dark angel-loveless, Dark Zelda link, Dollisapi Do, Elarhy, FAIRY, FlOFlO91, Flor del cerezo, Flora13, Gabyhyatt, Inisitra, Irina Andropov, Itzia-Hime, Kachan, Kassandra Caldina, Kishuu Arashi, Kotoko-chan, KytKinomoto, Kamui, Lady Grayson, Lady Noemí, Liz, Lord Soul Re, Luna-Box, Lunita K., Lydia, Maika, Margara, Marisaki, Marla, Melissa segunda, Michiru Ai, Ninfa de la Noche, Nusha R. Winner, Paili, Pantera-Li, Relena Li, Rockergirl-sk, Sakura Fan, Sakura Ika, Sakura Kumbergil, Sakura-chan, Shadow, Taoch, The Lady Lucy, Tutanilla, y Viridiana.**

-. E igualmente a todos aquellos que hayan leído la historia y que no han dejado review **_DOMO ARIGATOU _**por su tiempo… y otra cosa es que quiero nombrar a Fairy como la lectora **_más obsesionada_** con este fic _XD_ jeje, no es que no aprecie los reviews de los demás lectores, o el tiempo que se tomen para leerlo, pero CREANME cuando les digo si hay alguien obsesionado con esto, es ella… o al menos es quien ha estado detrás de mi durante toda mi ausencia, con mazo en mano, pidiendo que actualice U.u'… creo que a eso si se le llama obsesión ¿ne?... y además ya pudieron ver su entrada de hace unos minutos.

-. U.u' (Todos)

-. Etto… _XD_ (Fairy)

-. Bien sin nada más que discutir demos paso a la historia.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**El Más Bello Momento**

**Capitulo 10**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los días pasaban tranquilamente en la ciudad de Tomoeda, excepto para algunos cuantos que andaban corriendo tratando de no llegar tarde a algún lugar, o bien los queridísimos amigos y familiares de Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li, quienes ayudando a la pareja estaban de arriba para abajo ultimando los detalles de la boda de dicho par; mientras, muy a regañadientes y custodiada en turnos por todas estas personas Sakura descansaba en la intimidad de su hogar, recuperándose por completo de los incidentes ocurridos de días pasados, muy pocos a decir verdad, pero que por su magnitud, si ella fuese una persona "normal", le pudieron arrebatar la vida a la alegre y cantarina chica de ojos esmeralda.

No faltaba mucho que hacer, tan solo dar los últimos toques al vestido de Sakura y arreglar unas pocas cosas en el jardín, para lo cual tenían…

-. ¡Un día Tomoyo!... Un día más y seré la Sra. Li. – decía la castaña alegremente.

-. Hay Sakurita comprendo muy bien tu felicidad, pero por favor¿podrías dejar de moverte?, que te voy a picar con la aguja… -- diciendo esto ultimo un tanto seria.

-. Esto… lo siento, hay pero es que estoy total y completamente feliz… -- dijo levantando los brazos.

-. AUCH!! – se quejó la amatista quien con los movimientos de Sakura, se había pinchado el dedo…

-. Lo siento Tomoyo… dijo en tono preocupado. – ¿estas bien?

-. Si, no te preocupes pero¡ya deja de moverte!

-. Esto… si, lo siento. – dijo para al fin guardar un poco de compostura.

Y no era para menos estar así, a cualquier persona; claro excepto los ermitaños, amargados, y la gran mayoría de padres celosos; en fin, a todos nos alegran las bodas, más aún siendo la propia. Y no era para menos que Sakura estuviera tan emocionada, pues claro había que ver todo el amor que Shaoran siempre le había profesado, los problemas quedaron atrás, su pesado hermanito, resultó dejar de ser tan pesado, tenia todo el apoyo de su familia y amigos, sin contar que su futuro esposo se convertiría en el jefe de su clan, y que tenia una grande fortuna además de sus atributos físicos, cosa que no eran de tanta importancia para la chica, pero que desde luego no podía dejar de pasar por alto.

-- TOC – TOC -. ¿Puedo pasar? – se escucho decir.

-. Claro mi…

-. NO, NO PUEDES PASAR. – Gritó la amatista interrumpiendo a Sakura, al tiempo que corrió a la puerta a ponerla bajo llave.

-. Pero Tom…

La chica volvió a interrumpir, adoptando una pose intelectual.

-. Sakura deberías saber que esta estrictamente prohibido que el novio vea a la novia con el vestido o cualquier accesorio antes de la boda.

-. Etto… No sabía. -- expresó mientras sentía correr una gotita de sudor en su nuca.

-. ¡¡¡Hay Sakura!!! – Dijo la chica con un dejo de resignación… -- Li¿sigues ahí?

-. Si, pero por lo que oí mejor las espero abajo. – propuso el chino.

-. Buena idea, en unos minutos bajamos. – luego se encaminó junto a Sakura para ayudarla a quitarse el vestido, del cual minutos antes estuvo tratando de averiguar si había algo que ajustar, pero que como vimos no logro hacer.

* * *

-. ¡Hola Shaoran! – Gritó la alegre Sakura al entrar a la sala. 

-. Hola pequeña – saludó dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. -- Hola Tomoyo.

-. Hola, gracias por ser tan caballero. – el rostro del chico se suavizo mostrando una simpática sonrisa, pues sabia perfectamente que la amatista se refería al incidente anterior.

-. Pasé a verte, y saber como te sientes, pues según tengo que estar temprano en la casa de Eriol, para la dichosa despedida. – dijo en un tono reticente.

-. Jiji ¿Porque lo dices en ese tono? -- preguntó su novia.

-. No se, presiento que hay gato encerrado y que Eriol trama alguna cosa rara. – volteó a ver a la novia del aludido.

-. A mi no me mires, no me ha querido decir que es lo que harán esta noche. – Rió internamente.

-. Bueno, si tú lo dices. Bien pues como después de eso no nos veremos hasta mañana, las invito a comer, hoy es nuestro último día como novios.

-. Sí vamos. – Dijo abrazando al chico -- ¿Qué dices Tomoyo?

-. No gracias, vayan ustedes y disfrútenlo. Yo me quedaré con Nakuru a revisar unos detalles.

-. De verdad ven. – le pidió Shaoran.

-. Oigan ya dije que vayan ustedes, tu mismo lo acabas de decir, es su _ultimo día como novios_, además el onceavo mandamiento es no estorbar… así que me voy de una vez, cuídense. – se despidió corriendo hacia la cocina.

-. Se ve algo misteriosa. – murmuró un tanto confundida.

-. Cierto… Bueno ¿nos vamos?

-. Sip. – dijo sin darle más importancia al asunto.

Y así los futuros esposos se fueron a gozar un rato de la compañía del otro.

* * *

-. Ok, entonces¿ya esta todo listo? 

-. _Si solo es cuestión de esperar que llegue Shaoran. ¿Y tu como vas?_

-. Solo un par de detalles que veré con Nakuru en un rato.

-. _Que bien veamos de qué manera actúan ante una dosis de tentación. – _dijo esbozando una rara sonrisa.

-. Sabes bien Eriol, que no será una tentación sino todo lo contrario.

-. _Lo sé y será divertido. Jajaja Bueno entonces hablamos más tarde ¿ok?_

-. Si… te amo.

-. _Yo igual_. – dijo finalmente cortando la llamada.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y el momento de regresar llegó. 

Shaoran llevó a Sakura a su casa, después de eso, iría a su departamento a darse un baño, para después partir rumbo a la casa del la reencarnación de Clow, porque al serio y misterioso Eriol se le ocurrió organizarle una despedida de soltero y muy a pesar de sus insistentes negativas diciendo que no era necesario, al final Shaoran tuvo que aceptar, total ¿que podía pasar si solo era una reunión _entre amigos_?; aunque presentía que algo raro pasaría.

-. Llegamos Sakura.

-. ¿Quieres pasar?

-. Ummm… preferiría no hacerlo o no podría evitar quedarme contigo y dejar plantado a Eriol y los demás.

-. Bueno en ese caso… -- la chica tomo del rostro a Shaoran y sin que el lo esperara le plantó un ardiente beso.

-. Wow. – es todo lo que podía decir, después de los incidentes ocurridos no había tenido oportunidad de estar tan íntimamente al lado de Sakura y ese beso realmente lo necesitaba.

-. Te amo Shaoran.

-. Te amo Sakura. – y ambos chicos volvieron a besarse, fue un beso largo, cálido, tierno, y apasionado. Al separarse, la chica le dio un fuerte abrazo – Hasta mañana, no llegues tarde... – dijo mientras bajaba del auto.

-. Claro que no lo haré. – ambos sonrieron y el chico arrancó su auto mientras Sakura veía como se alejaba.

* * *

Un rato después. 

-. ¿Ya vas a tu despedida?

-. Claro. Y supongo que tú, mi madre y hermanas se irán a casa de Sakura.

-. Así es; que te diviertas. – le deseó su prima antes que el chico saliera del departamento.

Shaoran agradeció mientras cruzaba la puerta, para dirigirse a su destino… -.A casa de Eriol. – sintió un escalofrío al mencionar eso.

* * *

En la casa Kinomoto, Tomoyo pudo al fin revisar que a Sakura le quedara bien el vestido, y afortunadamente y con la práctica que tenía haciéndole trajes desde siempre, no había nada que ajustar. 

Rato después en la sala de su casa estaba Sakura con sus invitadas a su despedida de soltera: Tomoyo, Nakuru, Ieran Li y sus cuatro hijas, Meiling, Chiharu, Rika y Naoko.

-. Nakuru¿y el pequeño Murai? – preguntó Shiefa con estrellitas en los ojos…

-. Es cierto¿donde esta? – dijeron las demás al unísono. Lo que ocasionó a las demás les resbalara una gotita de sudor en la nuca.

-. Esta en el cuarto de Sakura jugando con Kero…

-. ¿Y porque no esta aquí? es un niño aún como para hacerlo a un lado…

-. Precisamente por que es un niño es que no esta aquí. – aclaró Tomoyo algo nerviosa.

-. Hijas tranquilas esta reunión es para Sakura no para ver a su sobrino.

-. Así es, ya lo verán mañana en la boda.

-. Está bien. – respondieron no muy convencidas.

* * *

-. Bienvenido Shaoran. – lo recibió Eriol en la sala, junto a los demás hombres que ya aguardaban por el: Touya, Fujitaka, Yamazaki y Yukito. 

-. Gracias, parece que fui el ultimo en llegar… -- los demás sonrieron¿Por qué sería que sus miradas estaban chispeantes de maldad?

-. En realidad así se suponía que debía ser. Y de hecho hay alguien más que nos acompaña.

-. ¿Quien? – cuestiono intrigado.

-. Buenas noches Joven Shaoran. – saludó el aludido luego de salir de su escondite.

-. W… Wei. Mi madre dijo que vendrías hasta mañana.

-. Bueno ella quería que le diéramos una sorpresa.

-. Si que lo hicieron. – dijo aún asombrado, se acercó a el y lo saludó con un abrazo.

* * *

-. ¿Y que es lo que organizaron para esta noche? – Cuestionó Ieran. 

-. Ya lo verán tía, pero primero que nada Sakura debe hacer su juramento de soltera.

-. ¿Juramento de soltera? – preguntó.

-. Así es toma esto, debes leerlo en voz alta. – dijo entregándole una hoja color vino con letras plateadas. Sakura comenzó a leer.

_Juro solemnemente como Mujer que honraré y respetaré a mis Amigas aquí presentes._

_Juro que no revelaré los secretos de esta noche._

_Si alguien me pregunta sobre lo ocurrido esta noche, responderé _

"_Lo de siempre, cosas de niñas como abrir regalos y decorar la fiesta con lacitos. "_

-. _"¿Por qué no habría de contar lo que pasó aquí?... ¿que habrán tramado?"_

* * *

-. Shaoran antes de comenzar con cualquier cosa debes decir esto en voz alta. – Eriol le entregó una hoja en color vino y letras plateadas. 

-. Está bien. – dijo al tomar el papel y comenzó a leer.

_Juro solemnemente como Hombre que honraré y respetaré a mis Amigos aquí presentes._

_Juro que no revelaré los secretos de esta noche._

_Si alguien me pregunta sobre lo ocurrido esta noche, responderé:_

"_Comimos pizza, nos emborrachamos y vimos hentai"._

Shaoran frunció el ceño, desde un principio sentía que esa despedida iba a resultar algo MUY raro y esa lectura lo venía a confirmar.

* * *

Para la sorpresa de ambos solteros, las cosas eran exactamente lo que decía al final de cada juramento. 

A Sakura cada invitada comenzó a entregarle los obsequios que habían llevado. Nada fuera de lo normal solo cosas para su hogar como algún adorno o cosas de ese tipo, aunque cuando llegó el turno de Meiling, Sakura se llevó una sorpresa cuando abrió la caja lo primero que vio fue un pedazo de seda negra, hizo a un lado el papel delgado que lo cubría, y descubrió un sencillo pero _muy_ sexy baby doll en color negro tenia una jareta en cada costado, lo que permitiría hacerlo más corto si se jalaba de esos listones verdes, tenia un escote en 'v' remarcado con encaje en verde, y en el centro del escote un pequeño adorno en ese mismo color.

-. Gra-gracias Meiling. – agradeció sorprendida y sonrojada a la vez.

-. No tienes por que, un pequeño detalle para la luna de miel. – respondió sonriendo pícaramente y luego le guiñó un ojo.

Unos minutos después sonó el timbre de la puerta, a lo que Nakuru dijo inmediatamente que iría a atender dicho llamado.

* * *

-. Ya Shaoran, no es tan malo. – le decía burlonamente su amigo Eriol. 

-. No dije que lo fuera, pero yo no necesito estar viendo esto.

-. Oye pero algo tienes que aprender antes de estar en la luna de miel con Sakura. –le sugirió Yamazaki.

La televisión que estaba frente a ellos, mostraba algunas escenas un tanto _diferentes_ para él, no era que alguna vez en su etapa de aún adolescente no hubiera visto revistas o algún video _hentai, _pero definitivamenteestar observando eso frente a su futuro suegro y cuñado no era algo… agradable.

De pronto escucharon un grito un tanto raro, parecía una mezcla de dolor y placer, y no era para menos, el tipo de la película tenia a su chica a gatas penetrándola fuertemente por detrás y halándole el largo cabello negro…

-. Si se te ocurre hacerle eso a mi hermana… -- comenzó a hablar Touya con el puño levantado a manera de advertencia, cuando fue interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta; mientras Shaoran ya dejaba ver una cara de sufrimiento al imaginar lo que le haría Touya si en esos momentos supiera que ya se había _tirado,_ a su hermana.

Pero apenas estaba dejando pasar esos pensamientos cuando sintió una extraña presencia que al parecer se movía con ímpetu cerca de él, y fue entonces también que notó la música árabe que se dejaba escuchar en todo el salón, abrió sus ojos y su rostro apenas calmado volvió a llenarse de algo parecido a la intranquilidad, no definitivamente no podía estar tranquilo con tal espectáculo frente a él…

Una chica morena, de cabello negro y largo, ojos café intenso, un cuerpo notablemente envidiable y bien proporcionado, portando un diminuto atuendo en color verde bailaba al ritmo de la música, algo poco usual para él que se limitaba a la música clásica, baladas, en fin cosas tranquilas y no tan… _provocadoras_…

Volteó a ver a sus amigos: Yamazaki, Eriol, Yukito y Touya miraban la escena divertidos y a la vez algo _encantados _con los movimientos cadenciosos de la mujer; Wei y Fujitaka, estaban en cierto punto _desconcertados_, si bien es cierto que las bailarinas han existido desde siempre, nunca habían visto un baile de esa magnitud, sin duda los movimientos de cadera de la chica, parecía hipnotizarlos a todos, excepto claro, a Shaoran que estaba más nervioso que una gelatina y mucho más rojo que un tomate…

* * *

En la residencia Kinomoto, no había nada diferente a lo que ocurría en casa de Eriol; pues luego de que Nakuru regresara al salón después de atender la puerta, le pidieron a Sakura que cerrara sus ojos con el pretexto de que le tenían una _pequeña_ sorpresa, a lo cual la chica ni tarda ni perezosa aceptó. 

Primero que nada escuchó aquella música de reggaeeton que poco le llama la atención, recordaba haber escuchado un poco en la radio, y no le desagradaba pero seguía prefiriendo el pop y las baladas, sí una chica tradicional, eso es lo que ella era, y por lo tanto se sorprendió en demasía cuando abrió sus ojos lo primero que vio fue un rojo vivo moviéndose frenéticamente frente a ella, clavó su mirada en eso y comenzó a recorrer esa extraña masa gelatinosa de arriba abajo, llevándose tremenda sorpresa pues no era una masa roja, mucho menos gelatinosa, era un chico con un cuerpo perfectamente bien trabajado, grandes y marcados músculos en sus brazos, y si apenas eso mostraba en ese momento no necesitaba imaginarse como seria su abdomen, o sus piernas, llevaba un traje rojo, valga la redundancia con la mención de dicho color, el material de su _disfraz_ era plastificado lo que le daba un tono brillante a su vestuario.

-. Un… es un… str… stripper. – terminó, completamente nerviosa y sonrojada. Su mirada se desvió hacia sus amigas, observó sus rostros uno por uno, Chiharu, Rika y Naoko se veían divertidas pero no parecía que tuvieran algo que ver; Ieran Li y sus cuñadas, bueno simplemente sabia que ellas para nada harían algo como eso, lo que dejaba solo a Meiling, Tomoyo y Nakuru, como únicas sospechosas.

El chico siguió bailando frente a ella por unos instantes más, pocos a decir verdad, pues se dio cuenta rápidamente que la chica de ojos verdes no le ponía las mínima atención; luego, fue pasando frente a cada una de las mujeres que se encontraban ahí, todas en su momento mostraron sentirse algo abochornadas, excepto claro Ieran Li, quien no pareció inmutarse ni una milésima de nada ante los movimientos de ese sexy bomberito.

* * *

-. ¿Co-como se les ocurre hacer esto? 

-. Shaoran no seas tan mezquino, vas a herir los sentimientos de esta chica. – respondió Eriol; el aludido volteó a verla.

-. Mira no es que me desagrade, pero si te soy sincero, solo tengo ojos para mi prometida. – La bailarina sonrió.

-. Ojala hubiera más hombres como usted… aunque no tantos o me quedaría sin trabajo. – Todos se echaron a reír ante el comentario de la joven mujer. – bueno yo terminé mi trabajo, así que me retiro. – Una vez que se marchó.

-. USTEDES ESTÁN LOCOS. – Gritó al fin.

-. Si pero solo era parte de tu despedida.

-. Me agradaba más la idea de ver _hentai._

-. Mientras a mi hermana no le hagas cosas tan pervertidas como lo de hace rato, yo no objetaré nada.

-. Y quien fue el de la gran idea… No me respondan… seguro que fuiste tú Eriol.

-. ¿Y para que preguntaste quien, entonces? – Shaoran frunció más el ceño, si es que eso era posible. Sintió un par de manos posarse sobre sus hombros. De un lado se encontraba Wei, y del otro Fujitaka.

-. Tranquilo Shaoran, se que esto fue un tanto anormal para ti, pero me alegra eso ultimo que dijiste. – sin duda él era un buen hombre para su hija.

-. Gracias señor. – dijo más tranquilo y Wei solo apretó su hombro se acerco a su oído y susurró algo. Shaoran sonrió.

* * *

-. ¿De quien fue la idea? 

-. P-pues en parte de Eriol, y Tomoyo, Nakuru y yo le seguimos el juego.

-. El espectáculo de hace un rato, no fue nada digno para la futura esposa de mi hijo. – Las tres chicas sentían sus caras arder de vergüenza. – Sakura.

-. ¿Si?

-. Me agrada ver que eres mucho más decente de lo que esperaba. – Kinomoto se sonrojó. – sin embargo he de decirles que fue bastante divertido ver sus rostros. – Todas abrieron sus ojos enormemente, nadie esperaba que Ieran Li les dijera algo como eso, la mujer sonrió, algo demasiado raro en ella, lo que casi les provoca un colapso nervioso. Una vez que todas se recuperaron del _shock_ que les causo Ieran al hablarles de modo tan serio y después sonreír, se sintieron más relajadas.

Tanto ellas como el grupo de los hombres terminaron la velada viendo películas o contando algunas anécdotas, ademas de dar unos cuantos consejos a los casi esposos.

* * *

Residencia Kinomoto – 24-Junio / 04:00 pm 

-. No, no, ese arregló va en la mesa de honor.

-. ¿Como vas cariño?

-. Un poco loca, la parte buena es que al menos tengo una experiencia en coordinar bodas. – dijo sonriente. – afortunadamente ya solo era cuestión de detalles.

-. Si, gracias por ayudar a Sakura.

-. No tienes por que, todos somos familia, por si ya lo olvidaste Touya Kinomoto.

-. Claro que no lo he olvidado. – sonrió y le besó. – Bueno mejor iré a cuidar a Murai, sabrá Dios que tanto haga con el peluche.

-. Jeje, está bien.

* * *

Un rato después. 

-. Sakura estas quedando DI-VI-NA. – Chilló su amiga.

-. Hay Tomoyo me sonrojarás.

-. Pero es la verdad.

-. Así es señorita, su novio quedará encantado. – intervino la mujer que se estaba encargando del arreglo personal de la chica, lo que terminó por dibujar un pequeño rubor natural en la mejillas de Sakura. Después que la maquillista se fue un pequeño bólido amarillo entro en la habitación.

-. Estoy listoooo…. – entró gritando el guardián de la Card Captor.

-. Jeje estas muy mono, Kero. – le halagó Tomoyo.

-. Así es Kero, te vez muy lindo. – Y la verdad es que si se veía muy tierno con el moño tipo smoking que se había puesto.

-. Gracias a las dos, pero quien se lleva la noche el día de hoy eres tu Sakurita, estas lindisimaaa.

-. Ya Kero por favor, estaré más roja que un tomate cuando llegue la hora. – el pequeño guardián se rió un poco.

* * *

-. Murai, por favor quiero que permanezcas quieto, no quiero que vayas a andar haciendo travesuras. 

-. Pelo papi. – Protestó el niño haciendo pucheros.

-. Pero nada, veamos. – dijo sentándose en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de su pequeño hijo. – ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

-. Shi.

-. Quiero que por un rato estés muy tranquilo, tía Sakura se casa hoy, y tu debes permanecer limpio, _todos,_ debemos estarlo.

-. Eshta bien. – dijo algo apesadumbrado.

-. Después de la cena puedes jugar todo lo que quieras. – al pequeño levantó la mirada, con los ojitos negros ilusionados, y con la misma sonrisa juguetona de su madre.

* * *

-. Ya todo está listo, no pasará una hora para que los invitados comiencen a llegar. 

-. Estoy muy nerviosa.

-. Tranquila Sakura, todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

-. Así es pequeña, este es uno de los pasos más importantes en tu vida, y debes estar tranquila, todo saldrá bien, los invitados comenzarán a llegar, después Shaoran y su familia, y al final entraras tú.

-. Si. ¿Pero como me tranquilizo papá? – dijo ya casi con angustia.

-. Piensa en todas las cosas lindas que te hayan pasado, piensa en todo menos en cosas tristes o malas, te puede servir de mucho.

-. Si, tienes razón.

-. Perdón que interrumpa. – les llamó Tomoyo. – Sakura iré a terminar de arreglarme, vuelvo en un rato para ayudarte con el vestido.

-. Está bien Tomoyo.

-. Con su permiso.

-. Adelante. – respondió Fujitaka.

-. Sabes papá, cuando estuve en el hospital, tuve un sueño muy lindo.

-. ¿Quieres contármelo?

-. Claro, me encontré en algún lugar completamente hermoso y…

* * *

-. ¿Donde esta mi corbata? – Gritó exasperado. 

-. ¿Qué sucede Shaoran, por que esos gritos? – preguntó la chica de vestido rojo.

-. No encuentro mi corbata. – Respondió bastante alarmado.

-. Wei. – Le llamó.

-. Dígame señorita Meiling.

-. ¿Podrías ayudar al atarantado de mi primo, por favor?

-. Por su puesto¿que es lo que sucede?

-. ¡¡Mi corbata, No encuentro mi corbata!!

-. El mayordomo caminó hasta el perchero donde estaba colgado el saco del desesperado novio, hizo a un lado una de las mangas dejando ver la dichosa prenda colocada a un lado. – Aquí está. – Shaoran casi corrió por esa plateada y ancha tira de tela.

-. Gracias Wei. – Dijo con un tono de completo alivio.

-. Hay Shaoran eres un caso.

-. Pues no eres tu quien se casa… Ya te quisiera ver cuando te cases tú.

-. Pues aún ni siquiera tengo algún prospecto. – dijo despreocupada.

-. ¿Y donde dejaste a, como se llamaba… Ryoichi?

-. Nunca tuvo alguna buena aspiración, ni ambiciones, ni nada… No me convenía.

-. No se trata de conveniencia Meiling.

-. Si, si, se trata de amor, lo sé… ¿pero que tal cuando ese amor te da más enojos y tristezas que alegrías?

-. Supongo que se muere.

-. Así es, por lo tanto de hombres no quiero saber nada… a menos que tengas algún guapo amigo por ahí que me puedas presentar. – dijo coquetamente.

-.¡¡Mei-ling!! … tú nunca cambiaras. – ella solo se rió…

-. Iré a ayudar a tía Ielan. – y sin más la chica dio media vuelta alejándose de la habitación.

* * *

Aquel jardín lucia realmente hermoso, había flores de todo tipo alrededor de todo el lugar, en un rincón del jardín una carpa cubría un conjunto de sillas blancas colocadas al lado de un estanque de agua cristalina con algunos peces y nenúfares flotando, lo que le daba un toque más vivo. Las mesas cubiertas de manteles de un blanco impecable, e igualmente los capelos en las sillas, adornadas con un moño plateado alrededor del respaldo. Al centro de cada mesa aquellos adornos de peonias, alcatraces y curly.

* * *

-. Sakura ya están la mayoría de los invitados en el jardín, Shaoran no debe tardar, así que lo mejor será que te pongas el vestido. 

-. Está bien… ¡Que nervios!

-. Hey¿pero que no te habías calmado ya?

-. Si Nakuru, pero ahora he vuelto a la realidad.

-. Es normal que tengas nervios Sakura, yo también los tuve.

-. Si pero tu no tenias como invitados a los integrantes del concilio chino. – dijo casi con exasperación.

-. Jiji. Sakurita ni si quiera pienses que ellos están ahí.

-. Así es, piensa solamente en Shaoran, y lo felices que ambos son, y serán por el resto de sus vidas. – Sakura respiró hondo.

-. Tienen razón. – respondió regalándoles una sonrisa, y tanto su amiga como su cuñada comenzaron a ayudarle con su vestido y demás accesorios.

* * *

Al atardecer… 

-. Al fin llegamos. – aclaró Meiling

-. Hijo estoy orgullosa de ti, te has superado en todas las pruebas que te he impuesto y ahora te enfrentaras a una de las pruebas más grandes, no mía sino de la vida. Y confío en que sabrás dirigirte de la mejor manera.

-. Gracias madre, y… por primera vez… estoy realmente nervioso. – sus hermanas no podían creer esas palabras, su prima sonrió, y su madre le dijo algunas palabras…

-. Estarás bien, sobre todo cuando la tengas frente a ti. – luego de eso salieron del auto para dirigirse al jardín.

-. Wei espera un momento por favor.

-. Dígame, joven Shaoran. – el aludido sacó una pequeñita caja de plástico de su bolsillo. Se acercó a Wei y le colocó en la solapa de su saco un corsage, aquel extra que adquirió cuando él y Sakura anduvieron de compras.

-. Tú estarás en la mesa con mi madre y hermanas.

-. Yo… pero no…

-. Nada de peros, mi madre ya lo sabe; tú siempre fuiste como un segundo padre para mí y es hora de que tuvieras un merecido reconocimiento. – Wei estaba algo sorprendido, no era secreto para él que Shaoran lo considerase así, pero que le diera ese titulo casi públicamente era un completo honor para él; volteó hacia donde Ielan quien asintió levemente con la cabeza, Wei correspondió el gesto de la misma manera. Se giro hacia Shaoran y simplemente dijo "Gracias" el chico sonrió, se acercó al hombre y le dió un abrazo.

* * *

En la sala de los Kinomoto. 

-. El juez ya llegó, y el sacerdote también, solo falta Shaoran.

-. ¿Tardará mucho papá?

-. No debe tardar.

-. Con su permiso. – intervino Haniko. – El novio acaba de llegar.

-. Lo vez monstruo, no tenias que desesperarte tanto.

-. Touya, tu hermana esta nerviosa, tanto o más de cómo te recuerdo a ti el día de nuestra boda. No la molestes por hoy.

-. Ya, ya, no dije nada… _"Yo también estoy nervioso"._

-. Te vesh muy bonita, tía Sakuda.

-. Gracias Murai, tu estas hecho todo un galán. – le respondió sonriente.

-. Bien es hora de salir, será mejor que nos adelantemos. – los demás asintieron. – ¿Sr. Kinomoto tiene el móvil?

-. Así es. – dijo mostrándoselo a la amiga de su hija. Posteriormente todos salieron para tomar sus lugares en la ceremonia.

-. Huishhh tengo nervios, muchos nervios. – se quejó un _poquito_ desesperada.

-. Sakura todo saldrá bien. – le afirmó Yukito quien con tanto ajetreo casi ni había podido hablar con la Card captor. Le regaló esa sonrisa tierna y amable que siempre le había sabido tranquilizar, Sakura también le sonrió, cuando se quedó sola con su padre se dio cuanta que eso no la podía tranquilizar, una boda… -- "_va más allá de todo"_. – se dijo a si misma.

Cuando llegaron ahí Nakuru se acercó al sacerdote y Touya se acercó a Shaoran, susurrándole algo al oído, el chico asintió y se dirigió al pie del "altar" donde se oficiaría su boda, una vez que todos tomaron sus respectivos lugares, Tomoyo pasó una de sus manos por detrás de su cintura con el móvil en ella, para luego presionar un botoncito verde.

– Ring – comenzó a sonar el móvil que Fujitaka Kinomoto sostenía en su mano.

-. Llegó la hora Sakura.

-. Uff si vamos. – comenzó a caminar aún nerviosa, su padre le abrió la puerta y la joven le tomo del brazo para encaminarse al jardín, un par de minutos después se encontraban al final de aquella alfombra de pétalos de rosa en color rojo, que estaba al centro de aquellas filas de sillas blancas acomodadas a cada costado. Una música comenzó a sonar y todos se pusieron de pie volteando hacia el final de aquel corredor.

La chica se sintió más nerviosa con todas esas miradas alrededor, pero se tranquilizo un poco cuando vio que todos le sonreían.

-. Es muy hermosa. – oyó decir a alguien.

-. Se ve tan mona. – escuchó decir de algunas voces familiares…

-. Si, lo es. – no le quedó más duda, esas eran las hermanas de Shaoran.

Sus pies junto con los de su padre comenzaron a avanzar, viendo a todos a su paso, con una sonrisa completamente radiante, y finalmente sus ojos se posaron en él, no supo si fue su sonrisa, o lo bien que aquel sofisticado traje negro lo hacia lucir, o bien ver algo de nervios en su mirada, conjuntados con lo maravillado que estaba, pero lo que si sabia es que con el simple hecho de verlo ahí, de pie esperando por ella, sus nervios se esfumaron…

Si no fuera por que aun estaba consiente, que debía ser lo más altivo posible, su boca se hubiese abierto en cuanto vio a Sakura, su hermosa Sakura, vestida con aquel vestido blanco con la falda de tela lisa y abombada, un corsé que le dejaba los hombros descubiertos, ajustado a su figura adornado con algún tipo de hilo fino formando unas pequeñas figuras que parecían pequeños rombos unidos uno al otro, que la hacia parecer un ángel, en una de sus manos sostenía un ramo de peonias chinas, las favoritas de Shaoran, había sido una buena idea elegir cerezos para su corsage, pensó el chino. La mitad de su cabello estaba sostenido bajo aquella linda tiara de brillantes y el resto caía suavemente por sus hombros, casi ni se da cuenta que estaba perdiéndose en sus pensamientos si no fuera porque sintió los pasos de su casi esposa y su suegro muy cerca de él y por aquella voz que lo llamó por su nombre.

-. Shaoran. – dijo sonriéndole al tiempo que colocaba la mano de su hija sobre la de aquel muchacho, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte del joven. No necesitaba decirle nada, pues sabía que el la haría feliz.

-. Estas… hermosa.

-. Tú no me dejas atrás. – respondió sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

-. Tomen asiento. – oyeron decir al sacerdote. Los invitados obedecieron y al final lo hicieron ellos en el par de sillas que se encontraban frente al atrio.

El hombre inició la ceremonia bendiciendo a los presentes, para luego comenzar con algunas lecturas, sermones, y demás cosas.

-. ¿Mamá?, está aquí, y también... – Touya comenzó a susurrar siendo escuchado solo por Eriol que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo. El hechicero cerró sus ojos y con una de sus manos hizo leves movimientos, luego de unos segundos de estar haciendo eso se detuvo y abrió sus ojos.

-. "_¿Qué es esa energía?"_ – se preguntó mentalmente mientras con la mirada siguió un rastro de luz casi imperceptible, hasta que su mirada terminó cerca del estanque que ahí había. – _Por todos los cielos… "¡Mamá!"_ – hizo presión a la mano que entrelazaba la suya.

-. _¿Qué sucede? _– susurro de tal manera que solo Sakura pudo oírlo.

-. _Mira a tu derecha._ – el novio obedeció llevándose tremenda sorpresa. – _dime si los vez._

-. _Si, pero... ¿como?_ – ambos prácticamente se habían quedado sin palabras, ahí en ese rincón observándolos con infinita ternura y con unas sonrisas de clara alegría se encontraban Nadeshiko con un sencillo vestido blanco, su cabello suelto y a su lado Hien Li, igualmente con ropas blancas y aquella misma sonrisa que yacía en Shaoran y de la que Sakura estaba enamorada desde muchos años atrás, el integrante de la familia de cada uno que les hacía falta, o mejor dicho los dos integrantes faltantes de la nueva familia que estaban formando, ambos tomados del brazo, Nadeshiko llevó una de sus manos a sus labios, besó sus dedos, luego sopló sobre ellos enviándoles ese beso y Hien amplió aún más su sonrisa, haciéndoles saber el amor que quisieran darles en ese momento. La emoción pudo más que los dos juntos y ambos dejaron salir una lágrima de sus ojos. Y la imagen de sus padres comenzó a desvanecerse, mientras el sacerdote finalizaba la ceremonia con los votos de cada uno.

Murai se acercó a la pareja con un pequeño cojín en las manos sobre el cual descansaban dos argollas matrimoniales.

-. Shaoran¿aceptas a Sakura como tu esposa y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

-. Si, acepto. – colocó un anillo, en el mismo dedo donde meses atrás colocó otro que ya llevaba puesto.

-. Sakura¿aceptas a Shaoran como tu esposo y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

-. Si, acepto. – ahora fue ella quien colocó un anillo en el dedo del chico.

-. Entonces los declaro, marido y mujer… Puedes besar a la novia. Ambos sonrieron mirándose tiernamente perdiéndose el uno en el otro, Shaoran tomó el rostro de su ahora esposa con una de sus manos, sus dedos se posaron en el mentón de la chica y se acerco despacio hasta alcanzar sus labios. Sakura por su parte ya no pudo más y dejó salir de sus ojos un par de lágrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas hasta llegar a los labios de ambos. Se separaron…

-. ¿Por que lloras pequeña?

-. De felicidad. – contestó sonriendo. – Te Amo Shaoran Li.

-. Te Amo Sakura Li. – depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios y se abrazaron.

Abrazados se acercaron al atrio donde ahora estaba frente a ellos el juez civil, quien hizo su respectiva ceremonia, cerrando con la firma de ambos en aquel papel que terminaba por unir sus vidas ante cualquier persona. Una vez terminado todos los invitados comenzaron a acercarse a ellos, para felicitarlos por su matrimonio, quienes terminaban con la felicitación iban saliendo de ese espacio, ya que todos estuvieron afuera ambos caminaron de la mano por ese mismo camino de pétalos por el que Sakura había llegado hasta Shaoran. Finalmente todos se dirigieron al área donde realizaría la recepción del la boda.

Ya había anochecido y todos tomaron lugares. Una vez que todo estuvo listo el animador del grupo musical llamó su atención.

-. Es hora del baile de los novios. – anunció el animador.

Shaoran y Sakura comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano hacia la pista de baile, las luces se apagaron, Tomoyo y Nakuru se acercaron cada quien en una de las esquinas de la pista con una cajita en la mano, ambas se agacharon quedando en cuclillas. Un trío de reflectores se centraron en la pareja y la música comenzó a sonar.

_Empezar a amar_

_Descubrir esta verdad_

_Que recién ya te conozco_

_Y ya no hay más._

El par de chicas destaparon las cajitas que llevaban en las manos, las alzaron un poco y las agitaron otro tanto, dejando que de a poco, decenas de pequeñas mariposas volaran directo a los novios, rodeándolos con su belleza. Era un espectáculo sencillamente hermoso.

_La ternura en mi espejo_

_Que me sonríe feliz._

_Porque se que este amor es lo más bello del mundo_

_Desato el corazón_

_Para amar cada segundo_

_Porque se que este amor que es tan mío como tuyo…_

Cuando el baile terminó todos les aplaudieron, después siguió el baile de los novios con sus padres, familiares cercanos, y le siguieron los amigos, mientras más personas se ponían de pie para bailar junto a la pareja.

-. Si me permite, su hijo ha elegido una verdadera joya como esposa. – comenzó a hablar uno de los integrantes más importantes del concilio chino.

-. Así es, estoy orgullosa de el, se que sabrá llevar perfectamente todos los asuntos del concilio como los de su vida.

-. Y con la esposa que tiene no le será difícil, se que es una excelente hechicera.

-. Esta en lo correcto.

-. Si no es atrevimiento¿me permitiría esta pieza?

-. Está bien. – respondió con su ya conocida seriedad.

* * *

Como no todos los invitados eran del mundo de la magia se reservó un área especial para los guardianes que acompañaran a sus dueños. A Kero tuvieron que separarle un pastel para el solo, Spi se deleitó con algunos postres ácidos, o simplemente fruta. Mientras el resto de los guardianes que ahí se encontraban disfrutaban de un sinfín de platillos, dulces y bebidas. 

Mientras tanto del otro lado del jardín una música suave siguió sonando mientras la cena era servida y una pareja se acercó a la mesa donde los novios hablaban de alguna cosa.

-. Buenas noches, discúlpenos la tardanza, pero hoy tuve una larga cirugía.

-. No se preocupe Dr. Matsura. – Respondió la novia con una sonrisa.

-. Supongo que la recuerdan ella, en el hospital es mi secretaría, pero solo en el hospital. – dijo pícaramente y le guiñó un ojo a Sakura.

-. Akemi Nagai – se presentó – Permítanos felicitarles. – dijo como último acercándose más a la pareja.

-. Esperamos que se diviertan.

-. Así es, y gracias por acudir. – agregó finalmente Shaoran.

* * *

Luego de un rato Eriol se acercó con su novia al lugar donde estaban los músicos, le indicó que esperara un poco mientras hablaba con el animador, Tomoyo se había distraído viendo al par de esposos sonreír mientras conversaban con algunos invitados, cuando en un segundo volvió su atención a Eriol, gracias a que, él mismo había pedido le permitieran el micrófono por algunos instantes. 

-. Hola, buenas noches. – dijo para llamar la atención de los presentes. – Quisiera hacerlos participes esta noche del instante que cambiará mi vida. – Los invitados comenzaron a extrañarse¿A que se refería?, cabe decir que su novia era la más extrañada de todos. – Tomoyo, ven aquí por favor. – dijo extendiéndole la mano para que la chica quedara a su lado.

-. Eriol¿que es lo que sucede? – cuestionó reflejando confusión en su mirada.

-. Ahora lo sabrás. – El hechicero soltó la mano de la dama que tenía al lado, para extraer de su saco una pequeña caja azul obscuro.

-. ¡Hay por Dios! – expresó Tomoyo llevándose su mano libre a la boca.

-. Lo que sucede mi querida Tomoyo, es que deseo que todas las personas aquí presentes, sean testigos del momento en que te pido que seas mi esposa. – dijo al tiempo que abría esa pequeña caja, mostrando un anillo de oro blanco, adornado con varios pequeños diamantes, y en el centro destacando un hermoso zafiro. -- ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? – El rostro de Tomoyo era un reflejo innato de su sorpresa y, sin duda, de su enorme alegría.

-. Por supuesto que si. – respondió sonriente; Eriol le tomó la mano y colocó el anillo en el dedo de su ahora prometida. Una vez el anillo estuvo en su lugar, él besó su mano, se acercó y colocó sus labios sobre los de ella. Un beso suave, tierno y lleno de amor selló al fin su compromiso. Inmediatamente los ahí presentes aplaudieron a la pareja, Tomoyo se sonrojó y Eriol, simplemente sonrió complacido mientras se abrazaba a ella.

* * *

-. Vaya, vaya. Que sorpresita nos ha dado. 

-. Si, y es genial¿no lo crees Shaoran?

-. Claro que si, ya era hora que se pusiera la soga al cuello.

-. ¿Soga?

-. Solo un decir. _"Jeje de verdad que Wei no se equivocó, ya vendrá el momento de mi venganza."_ – pensó al recordar lo que su mayordomo le había dicho en la despedida.

-. Por cierto lo que pasó en la ceremonia…

-. Fue hermoso¿verdad?

-. Así es Shaoran. – respondió abrazándose a él.

-. ¿De que hablan tanto en lugar de ir a felicitar a sus amigos?

-. De lo mismo que seguramente viste tú, Touya. – los tres comenzaron a caminar rumbo al escenario donde Tomoyo y Eriol eran felicitados por varias personas.

-. Sakura se refiere a que vimos a su madre y mi padre junto al estanque.

-. ¿Cómo es que pudieron verlos?

-. Eso es lo que quisiéramos saber, hermano.

-. ¡Tomoyo, Eriol! – llamó su atención emocionada para abrazarlos al mismo tiempo. – Felicidades.

-. Gracias Sakura. – ambos agradecieron.

-. Jeje quien iba a pensar que querrías amarrar tu vida tan pronto amigo.

-. Pues ya vez, no pude soportar la envidia, así que me les uní. – respondió riendo y correspondiendo el abrazo que su amigo le ofrecía.

-. Espero que les haya gustado lo que vieron hace un rato.

-. ¿Lo que vimos? – Preguntó Sakura.

-. Sus padres.

-. Así que fuiste Tú. – Acusó Touya – Eriol sonrió.

-. Je, si; escuché tus murmullos cuando los sentiste presentes, e hice un conjuro para que este par se sintiera mejor.

-. Gracias Eriol. – Sakura casi gritando le abrazo en agradecimiento. Y una vez que lo soltó Shaoran hizo lo mismo, con menos efusividad por supuesto.

* * *

La celebración siguió su curso, pero como todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar, llegó un momento en que poco a poco los invitados fueron despidiéndose de la pareja. 

-. Que les vaya muy bien en su luna de miel. – les deseó Naoko, ambos sonrieron.

-. Gracias chicos, por venir y celebrar este momento con nosotros.

-. Todos somos amigos¿o no?, no dejaríamos de venir. – respondió Chiharu.

-. Por supuesto que no. – Afirmó Yamazaki.

-. Esperamos que pronto nos den la noticia de que serán papás. – Sakura se sonrojó.

-. Je je, ya veremos Rika.

Los adioses siguieron, y cuando ya no hubo ningún invitado más, los novios se despidieron de su familia… era hora de estar solos.

* * *

Shaoran abrió la puerta del departamento abrazó a Sakura y con una de sus manos en la cintura se inclinó llevando la otra detrás de las rodillas de su esposa, para así levantarla en brazos, entraron con pasos lentos Sakura empujó la puerta para que quedara bien cerrada. Mirándose a los ojos Shaoran continuó su camino llevándola directamente a su habitación, en cuanto llegó se acercó a la cama y deposito su hermosa carga sobre el suave colchón; se sentó a un lado de ella y le acaricio el rostro, y en seguida deposito un suave beso en los labios de su esposa. 

-. Por fin. – Sakura sonrió – al fin eres mi esposa.

-. Y tu mi esposo.

-. Para siempre. – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo lo que les arrancó sonrisas y se abrazaron.

-. ¿Sabes? Te tengo un regalo de bodas.

-. ¿Qué es? – Shaoran se levanto de la cama y fue al cajón de su buró.

-. Esto. – dijo mostrándole un par de llaves.

-. ¿Llaves?

-. Si, las llaves de tu casa. – dijo sonriéndole.

-. ¿Casa?

-. Si pequeña¿recuerdas que ya habíamos hablado de eso?,

-. Si, pero no pensé que la compraras tan pronto.

-. Quería darte la sorpresa; además cuando tengamos hijos necesitaran más espacio del que hay aquí…

-. Hablando de eso…

-. ¿Si?… -- vio que ella no sabia como decir lo que tenía en mente. -- ¿deseas que esperemos un tiempo para tenerlos?...

-. En ocho meses tendremos un bebé…

-. … Por mi no hay problema… - terminó de hablar como si Sakura hubiese hablado de cualquier cosa. – Ohh si un bebé que bien… -- Sakura se quedó algo perpleja¿porque Shaoran reaccionaba así?

-. … Shaoran… -- el no respondió parecía como si su cerebro se hubiese detenido.

-. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – preguntó como si no hubiese alcanzado a escuchar lo que dijo.

-. Que tendremos un bebé… seremos padres Shaoran.

-. Pa… ¿Padres?... ¿VOY A SER PAPÁ?

-. Jeje Si.

-. WOW. – de un rápido movimiento tomó a Sakura de la cintura y la levantó. Comenzó a reír lleno de felicidad, contagiando de sus risas a Sakura.

-. Jaja me vas a tirar. – le dijo después de dejar que le diera varias vueltas en el aire sobre su propio eje.

-. Eso jamás lo haría cariño… jeje… -- entonces se detuvo dejando nuevamente que se apoyara en el suelo… -- Te amo Sakura. – tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le besó nuevamente, su mano comenzó a deslizarse por su cuello bajando a sus hombros y luego a su espalda, las manos de Sakura que antes estaban en las caderas de él empezaron a hacer presión a su cuerpo aferrándose a su espalda mientras el comenzaba a besar su cuello, fácilmente desató el cordel que sostenía el corsé del vestido por la espalda, Sakura pasó sus manos por debajo del saco y las posó en el pecho de su hombre, para luego ir sacándole la corbata del cuello, siguió con la camisa desabotonándola suavemente disfrutando de lo que poco a poco comenzaba a ver de su cuerpo, una vez que se deshizo de ella Shaoran la atrajo hacia él, introduciendo sus manos en la espalda de su mujer, para terminar el trabajo de deshacerse del corsé, sus ojos nuevamente se maravillaron al ver que debajo del corsé no existía nada más que la piel desnuda de su esposa, besó su cuello nuevamente mientras la volvía a abrazar por la cintura sintiendo el chispazo que le producía tener su piel junto a la de ella y desabrochaba la falda del vestido, suavemente la deslizó por las piernas de Sakura eliminando también de su cuerpo la prenda íntima que llevaba puesta; una vez se deshicieron de ello, Sakura terminó de quitar las ropas que el aún tenia puestas, Shaoran le abrazó por la espalda acariciando su vientre con una ternura infinita, después volvió a cargarla en brazos de la misma manera que lo hizo al entrar al departamento, le colocó en la cama y comenzó a besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo disfrutando ese dulce sabor de su piel, bajó por su cuello llegando a sus senos, y comenzó a besarlos arrancando gemidos de placer a su esposa, mientras ella le tomaba la nuca con firmeza como no queriendo que el se despegara de ella… pasaron mucho rato besándose, acariciándose, amándose hasta que llegó el momento en el que deseaban más y Shaoran se colocó entre las piernas de Sakura mirándola a los ojos le besó y comenzó a entrar en ella creando una explosión de amor y placer en ambos… terminaron besándose tiernamente mientras se abrazaban y él con una de sus manos seguía acariciando con ternura el vientre donde habitaba aquel pequeño ser que les hacia sentir que a partir de ese instante toda su vida entera sería un hermoso y bello momento….

Fin.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que me lo cuenten en sus reviews XD…**

**Si lo se, la despedida de ambos chicos fue muy OOC, sinceramente no creo que eso hubiera pasado en la serie, pero en fin, me pareció que sería divertido ponerlos en esa situación XD…**

**La canción es "Este amor es lo mas bello del mundo" de Shakira. La verdad no he escuchado esta canción pero la letra me gustó mucho. XD**

Para quien sea de otro pais y no haya entendido:  
_-__**Guapachoso (a):**__ música extremadamente rara y pegajosa. (Para mi desgracia eso incluye la canción de "la mesa" -)  
-__**Tirado**__: Forma de referirse a la acción de haber tenido sexo; en términos más… sentimentales "hacer el amor" con cierta persona. _

**Sobre la encuesta que les envié a sus correos va de esta forma. **

**-MUJER**

Yui 3

Hana 1

Saki 2

Akari 1

Ayane 1

Shiori, 4

Natsumi 3

Nadeshiko 2

**-HOMBRE**

Takumi 1

Kazuki, 2

Ren 1

Kosuke 1

Kosei 1

Daiki 1

Taiki 2

Haru 2

Hiroki 1

Hien 4

Shaoran 2

Tonmi 1

**Solo esos nombres son los que recibieron votos. Sigan votando que el nombre lo sabrán en el epilogo. **

**De antemano gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado una parte de su tiempo para leer este fic.**

**Respuestas a los reviews las publicaré mañana; esta vez no podré mandar por mail las respuestas a los reviews anónimos ya que tengo problemitas para que esa página me cargue en esta pc; pero estarán colocadas en mi perfil… así que ahí las pueden leer…**

**P.D. Segun yo iba a publicar prescisamente el dia 24... pero como cayó en domingo no hay muchos cybers abiertos y al que voy estaba cerrado T.T y ayer me sentia bastante mal que apenas y pude trabajar T.T... **

**DEJEN SU E-MAIL, PARA RESPONDER SUS REVIEWS… SI NO LO QUIEREN DEJAR PUES PUBLICARE LA RESPUESTA EN MI WEB, PARA VERLA PUEDES ENTRAR A MI PROFILE, LAS RESPUESTAS SERAN ENVIADAS JUNTO CON LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION…**

**Atte.**

**Lady Fiorella.**


	11. Epílogo

**Card Captor Sakura**

**El más bello momento**

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Tú viniste sonriendo**_

_**No se bien de donde**_

_**Con aire tan puro**_

_**De quien del futuro de esperar**_

_**La sonrisa encontrar.**_

**4to mes de embarazo**

-. Sakura ese vestido te luce lindísimo.

-. Tomoyo. – Chilló sonrojándose.

-. Es la verdad¿no es así Shaoran? -- después de unos segundos no recibía respuesta y fue entonces cuando volteó hacia él, y sonrió al verlo, estaba completamente embobado viendo a Sakura mientras se miraba contenta en el espejo el nuevo perfil que tenía su figura, simplemente encantadora, y aquel vestido en tonos violeta le sentaba demasiado bien.

-. ¿En que momento se volvió más hermosa de lo que ya era?

-. Tú deberías de saberlo mi querido amigo. – respondió Eriol

-. Ya basta. – suplicó al ver que sus mejillas ya parecían un par de tomates debido al color…

-. Hasta sonrojada te vez más hermosa de la cuenta. – Le susurró mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, lo que siguió aumentando el color carmín en el rostro de su esposa.

-. Por favor paren; que hasta los bebés se sonrojarán con tantos halagos. – Shaoran sonrió y besó su mejilla mientras acariciaba aquella pancita donde estaba el fruto de su amor.

-. Yo creo que les gusta. – Sakura rodó los ojos, y tanto Eriol como Tomoyo sonrieron.

-. Mejor ya vámonos¿quieren? que tenemos hambre.

-. Está bien. Paguemos la ropa y nos vamos. – Ella sonrió y entró nuevamente en el vestidor para ponerse su propia ropa.

-. _"Shaoran no está del todo equivocado, mi querida Sakura_. – Pensó el hechicero.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

-. ¿Tu que pedirás?

-. Mmmm creo que Yakisoba, Teriyaki y Yakitori. (1) – Dijo al fin, después de haber repasado la carta del menú unas diez veces. – Es que como por tres. – agregó un tanto nerviosa al ver una expresión de asombro en la mesera, quien pareció comprender rápidamente al ver su crecido vientre, sonriendo agregó un:

-. En seguida.

_**Tu vestido sin curvas**_

_**Tus sueños guardando**_

_**Yo sigo pensando**_

_**Que el día que él llegue será**_

_**Sólo felicidad.**_

**6to Mes de embarazo.**

En la residencia Kinomoto los habitantes de esta se encontraban en el jardín tomando el almuerzo, en espera de un par de sus integrantes.

-. Hola a todos. – Saludó Sakura al llegar.

-. ¿Cómo estas pequeña? – preguntó su padre lleno de ternura al ver a su hija… aún se le hacía extraño ver a su pequeña convertida en toda una mujer, casada, y en espera de más nietos para él.

-. Muy bien papá¿y ustedes? – todos respondieron positivamente y continuaron con los saludos hacía Sakura y su marido.

Prosiguieron con el desayuno, después de eso irían a dar algún paseo por la tarde.

-. Papi. – llamó el pequeño Murai a su progenitor jalándole de los pantalones.

-. ¿Qué quieres hijo?

-. Quielo Dango (2)

-. Está bien vamos a comprar un poco. – respondió mientras lo cargaba en brazos para dirigirse al establecimiento por el que pasaban al dirigirse al cine.

-. Yo voy también. – se unió Sakura, a lo que los demás decidieron ir también.

-. Creo que yo quiero otra cosa. – indicó Nakuru. – Ahora regreso.

-. Te esperamos afuera. – Respondió su esposo.

Una vez que la mujer regresó vio como su hijo metía uno de sus dangos a la mochila que cargaba, obviamente Kero había despertado.

-. Jouuu. – Chillo haciendo pucheros.

-. ¿Que pasa Sakura? – interrogó Shaoran.

-. Quiero… Quiero Konnyakuuu (3). – respondió mientras miraba con ojos de cachorrito lo que su cuñada llevaba en una mano.

No hace falta decir que a todos se les cayó la quijada hasta el suelo cuando escucharon decir eso a Sakura.

-. P-pero, cariño tu odias el Konnyaku. – Sakura se rascó la cabeza. – Yo quieero. – Según toda la información que habían obtenido sobre embarazos y lo que sus allegados les contaban, los antojos también los llegaba a sufrir el padre, cosa que además ya había comprobado… Shaoran rezó porque eso no le sucediese a él, odiaba el Konnyaku de la misma manera que Sakura y ahora ella lo estaba deseando.

Nakuru no dudó más y partió a la mitad su porción y se la dio a Sakura quien, como si tal niña pequeña lo recibió alegremente, dándole su dango a Yukito quien con una sonrisa igual lo tomo, "Ya tenía más para comer", se dijo.

_**Tus deseos serán todos satisfechos**_

_**Lo importante es que tú sepas esperar**_

_**Tu voz ensaya la canción que un día**_

_**Muchas veces con ternura cantarás.**_

**8vo mes de embarazo.**

-. ¿Y ya saben que nombres tendrán?

-. No madre, como no sabemos el sexo, no lo hemos decidido completamente.

-. Pero claro que lo hemos pensado. – finalizo sonriente.

-. Hay, estás tan mona.

-. Si, igual de monos estarán nuestros sobrinos.

-. O sobrinas…

-. Tú también estas más mono, hermanito.

-. "Ya debería ser hora que se consigan un marido y los fastidien respectivamente".

-. Pues de lo que yo estoy segura, es que mis nietos serán grandes hechiceros.

-. Pero serán hechiceros muy monos. – dijeron al unísono. Inevitablemente los tres rodaron los ojos.

-. _"Como ya dije una vez. Pobres de mis hijos… con las tías que se cargan". _

_**Y tu vives pensado que nombre tendrá**_

_**El amor que de tu propio amor va nacer**_

_**Y ese amor… que en tus brazos tendrás**_

**24 de febrero – 3:00 am. **

-. Mggg... Sha… Shaoraaannn. – Terminó gritándole a su marido quien con semejante alarido no pudo hacer otra cosa que despertar de un brinco.

-. ¿Q-que te pasa Sakura?

-. Ya… ahhh… ya vienen. – dijo al fin en medio de las contracciones. Shaoran se puso de pie inmediatamente, apenas iba a llamar a Meiling, quien se encontraba con ellos para cuando llegase ese momento en tanto que su madre y hermanas permanecían en el anterior departamento, cuando ésta entró por la puerta preguntando que sucedía.

-. Tú trae a Sakura. – dijo tomando la maleta que ya habían preparado para el hospital. Shoaran la tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó hasta el auto, se subió y arrancó a toda velocidad.

Unas manzanas más adelante se percató que una patrulla los seguía, no tuvo de otra que detenerse.

-. Sus documentos. – pidió cuando Shaoran bajó la ventanilla. Pero antes que eso sucediera, Meiling se abalanzó por encima de Shaoran.

-. Disculpe señor no creo que sea el momento para que nos lea todo el reglamento de tránsito, ahí atrás – señaló el asiento trasero. – Está la esposa de mi primo – señalándolo – en labor de parto. Así que…

-. Mei… -- trató Shaoran de reprimirla.

-. ¿Qué le parece si mejor nos escolta y después le pone todas las multas que quiera?

-. Lo siento, pero usted no me…

-. Miré señor entre más tiempo perdemos aquí hablando, la señora _Li_ esta más tiempo sin atención medica.

-. ¿Li dijo?

-. Y además prima de los _Daidouji_. – retó Meiling.

-. Ustedes perdonen – reverenció – los escoltaré hasta el hospital. Las empresas Li ya eran bastante reconocidas en Japón, y sobre los Daidouji… decirlo está demás.

-. Estás loca Mei.

-. Loca, pero eficaz. – sonrió triunfal y se volteó hacia Sakura. – Respira hondo Sakura. – le dijo tomando su mano, ella asintió.

Cuando llegaron al hospital Meiling bajó rápidamente del auto se acercó a una enfermera mientras Shaoran le ayudaba a bajar del auto.

Le acercaron una silla de ruedas para transportarla más fácil y la llevaron con el médico.

Por ser un parto múltiple duró mucho más de lo normal, habían pedido permiso para que Shaoran estuviera con ella durante el parto, así que Meiling se dedico a avisarles a todos, mientras regresaba a casa por ropa decente para ella y para Shaoran, que con las carreras se fueron en pijamas.

_**No se quién eres tú**_

_**Ni cuál tu origen es**_

_**Tan sólo sé que**_

_**Luces linda esperando un bebe, esperando un bebe**_

_**Espero que haya sido con mucho amor**_

_**Quien sea que fue**_

_**El te vea también, que luces linda esperando un bebe.**_

Horas más tarde todos se encontraban en el hospital esperando a tener noticias.

Cuando vieron a Shaoran entrar a la sala de espera todos se abalanzaron hacia el.

-. ¿Como están?

-. Bien suegro todo salió perfecto.

-. ¿Y que fueron? – Preguntó emocionada Tomoyo.

-. Je, je… Lo siento, Sakura no quiso que les dijera eso.

-. ¿Qué? – preguntó Touya desconcertado.

-. Dijo que quiere que se los digamos juntos, en unos minutos la pasaran a su cuarto. Podemos ir a esperarla allá.

Entraron a la habitación. Y no esperaron más de diez minutos cuando entraron con Sakura. Tomoyo con cámara en mano comenzó a grabar todo. Los abrazos, besos y demás cariños que le repartieron a la card captor y a su marido.

-. Dijo Shaoran que el sexo de los bebes no quisiste que nos lo dijera hasta que estuvieran juntos. – Comenzó Fujitaka.

-. Ya dinos¿quieres? – Terminó Meiling.

-. No les diré, hasta que estén aquí.

-. Sakura¿por que tanto misterio? – Preguntó Ielan Li.

-. Solo esperen y verán. – Sonrió… Un poco más tarde llamaron a la puerta y entraron un par de enfermeras con los bebes, Sakura cargó al primero y Shaoran al que faltaba poniéndose al lado de Sakura.

-. Les presentamos – comenzó Sakura. – a los nuevos integrantes de la familia: Haru Hien Li… -- Todos sonrieron.

-. Y a Shiori Nadeshiko Li. – Terminó de decir Shaoran…

-. ¿Queee?. – expresaron todos al unísono.

-. ¿Un mocoso… y Un mounstro? – se llevó la mano a la frente.

-. KAWAIIIII… -- Chillaron tanto las hermanas de Shaoran, Tomoyo, Naukuru y Meiling.

-. Ahora comprendo todo tu misterio, hija. – expresó totalmente sonriente.

-. Esta si que ha sido una gran sorpresa Sakura. – Terminó diciendo Ielan.

Todos se mostraban muy felices¿y como no estarlo? Si el cielo les había regalado al más hermoso par de tesoros, que les pudieran ofrecer.

Una preciosa joya ambarina.

Y un hermoso joyel esmeralda.

Pero eso… aun lo tenían que descubrir.

_**El amor que de tu propio amor va nacer**_

_**Y ese amor… que en tus brazos tendrás.**_

* * *

**Konnichiwaa: ahora si este es el final… la verdad estoy muy satisfecha con esto, aunque se que me falta bastante que mejorar. **

**Bueno se que el epi se quedó cortito, pero es lo que consideré que me faltaba en la historia. **

**Que tal la sorpresita del embarazo ehh?? Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Y si no me entendieron esas ultimas tres frases o si se quedaron con la duda, pues sí la niña tendrá ojos ámbar y el niño verdes XD see les cambie el color de ojos jajaja. Y sobre que aún lo tenían que descubrir bueno les recuerdo que los bebes recién nacidos pues no abren los ojos. **

Canción:** Te vez tan linda **de Roberto Carlos.

**(1)-** **Yakisoba**, literalmente "tallarines fritos", son originarios de China (allí se conoce con el nombre chow mein) pero hoy en día están integrados enteramente en la cocina japonesa, tal como ocurre con el ramen. El Yakisoba se sirve muy familiarmente como un plato de acompañamiento a otros o como un plato principal. Otra manera popular de prepararse el yakisoba del servicio en Japón es apilar los fideos en un bollo y rebanarlo por el centro al estilo de un perro caliente, y lo adornan con mahonesa y pedazos de jengibre en vinagre. Se denomina yakisoba-pan, está comúnmente disponible en los locales matsuri (festivales) o conbini (Tienda de conveniencia).

-**Teriyaki** es una salsa de japonesa para cocinar pescado o carne troceada o cortada en rodajas y que se asa (al horno o a la parrilla) en un adobo de salsa de soja dulce. La palabra teriyaki deriva de la palabra teri, que se refiere al brillo que le da la salsa, y yaki, que se refiere al método de cocinarla (asado). La manera tradicional de cocinar la carne es sumergirla dentro de la salsa o pintarla con la salsa varias veces hasta que esté hecha.

-**Yakitori** (lit. pájaro asado a la parrilla), es un tipo de brocheta de pollo japonesa, también conocida como kushiyaki (串焼、くしやき), lit. Brocheta de pollo. El yakitori tradicional consiste solamente de piezas de pollo y verduras, pero en el uso moderno se refiere a cualquier tipo carne de vaca, cerdo, pez, mariscos o kebab vegetal, que son ensartados en pinchos llamados kushi. El yakitori es servido típicamente con sal o salsa tare, que está hecha básicamente de mirin, sake dulce, salsa de soja y azúcar. La salsa es aplicada sobre la carne pinchada y luego la brocheta es asada a la parrilla.

**(2)-** **Dango:** _Dumpling_ de arroz… el dango es un plato cuyo principal ingredientes es el moch, son bolas de masa hervidas. Puede estar servido con moldes de bambú, cubierto con anko, una dulce pasta de judías, y con una salsa marrón de azúcar caramelizada y salsa de soja. (U otros sabores por lo que vi en imágenes XD).

**(3)- Konnyaku, **Konjac crece en China, Japón y Corea, usados para crear una harina y una jalea del mismo nombre. También se utiliza como substituto vegan para la gelatina. En cocina japonesa, el konnyaku aparece en platos por ejemplo el oden. Es gris y más firme típicamente abigarrada en consistencia que la mayoría de las gelatinas. Se valora más para su textura que sabor.

**Mmmm… ¿porque presiento que sentirán las aclaraciones más largas que el capitulo? Jeje de todas formas el capi si esta más largo que las notas XD**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL TIEMPO QUE SE HAN TOMADO EN LEER MI FIC. **

**Respuesta a reviews, en mi profile…**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWSSS**

**Atte. Lady Fiorella. **


End file.
